Japan's Last Living Samurai and the Weasel
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: It wasn't rare to find a group of girls outside the kendo dojo. But it was rare to find a girl demanding to be allowed to join the kendo club. Clearly, she's new to Ouran, as she seems rather stifled by the 'rich kids' and their attitudes. A Mori story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hello there! I've only actually got my hands on _Ouran High Host Club_ material (both manga and anime) two months ago, even though I'd heard of the anime for quite some time.

The result? I'm HOOKED!!! The artwork is amazing, the storyline actually shows character development (well, if you don't take into account the fact that certain people are clueless about their feelings for certain people) while at the same time, it's HILARIOUS!!!

Hehehe, I would say that my favourite host is definitely Tamaki (how can you not love him with his adorable personality?) Recently, though, I've found that I really, _really_ like Mori-sempai too. I've always thought him good looking and the traditional 'quiet bishonen'...but, I dunno...something must've happened to make me start liking him a lot. Aargh, but all the hosts are lovable, so...I guess that doesn't really matter...

Ahem, anyways, about the story...well, in the manga, we're introduced to Mori's younger brother Satoshi (who's the captain of the Kendo club), along with Hani-Honey's younger brother, Yasuchika (or Chika for short). We see that Satoshi really looks up to Mori, and, in volume 7, says; _'...You know, recently I've been thinking...it could be that Taka is Japan's last living Samurai...'_ Hence, part of the title of the story refers to Morinozuka Takashi. The other part of the title does not refer to an original character, but to a character from a different anime. For some reason, I happen to think that the two would make a really cute couple...so...yeah.

Heh, enough of that. Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing linked to _Ouran High Host Club_ belongs to me. It's all Bisco Hatori-sensei's. Sniff. (But can I at least borrow them once every few days? Please? Please? Pretty please???)

* * *

**Japan's Last Living Samurai and the Weasel**

**Chapter One: Commotion at the Kendo Club, and Braids**

The commotion outside the training dojo caught the tall, lanky figure's attention, even as he calmly made his way towards the building. Too caught up with whatever was going on, the crowd paid no attention to the tall senior -that is, until he tapped one of them on the shoulder and sent a steely look in his direction.

A clear path to the centre of the commotion was immediately made, for the tall, dark-haired senior, who just nodded and moved forward, not caring that some of the people he walked past were shivering as they glanced at him.

"I don't see what the big deal is." A...strangely _female_ voice caught the dark-haired senior's attention, just as he made his way to where the commotion was actually taking place.

He blinked at the sight that was before him.

"Demo, ne, er...sempai, the thing is...this club is just for..._guys_. You know, it's all about kendo and...and it _does_ get violent at times so-"

"-Oh, I _get_ it. You're a _sexist_ bunch, aren't you?" interrupted the girl, glaring at the dark-haired boy standing before her.

"Chi-chigau," spluttered the dark-haired captain of the Kendo club. "It's...not like that. It's just, well, there aren't any girls in this club...and it would-"

"-So? I really don't care if I'm the only girl in the freaking club," stated the girl, as she interrupted him once more. The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"D-Demo, sempai, I---" his voice trailed off when he saw the lanky senior, standing still and watching them with an impassive expression on his face. "N-Niisan!" he exclaimed, quite relieved. "You're here!"

Morinozuka Takashi stared at his little brother for a moment, before nodding.

"Aa."

"That's good," said the boy, smiling. "Ah, we should get started shouldn't we? You probably want to get to the Host Club as soon as you can ne?"

"Aa."

"Yosh!" exclaimed the dark-haired boy, as he turned his attention to the crowd that had formed around them. "Minna, it's time to start practice. Everyone, get inside and grab your bamboo swords. We'll start with the usual--ah! Sempai, where're you going?" The dark-haired girl paused.

"Inside."

"B-but why-?"

"-To get my bamboo sword."

"Oh." The boy's eyes widened. "Ah! Iie, sempai! You can't go in there. Like I said, this club isn't-" his voice trailed off when the girl spun around and fixed him with a particularly harsh glare. "A-ano...ano ne..."

"Satoshi." The boy turned to the tall senior. "What's going on?"

The captain of the Kendo club seemed relieved at his brother's question.

"Well...this...sempai over here wants to...join the club," he started, shooting the girl a somewhat nervous glance. "And I told her that she couldn't...because, well, there aren't any girls in the club...and it wouldn't be right if we had just one, and -"

"-It's not _my_ fault that the silly girls here don't have any interest in things like this," muttered the girl, as she fumbled with closing the clasp on her bag that had somehow come undone.

"I didn't say it was your fault," said Morinozuka Satoshi, "It's just that I don't think-"

"-it's a good idea for you to join the club," finished his older brother, who had now joined the pair. The dark-haired girl turned to glare at the tall senior, her green eyes blazing as they met his grey.

"Why? Because of the _gender_ thing?" asked the girl, noting that the senior didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by her glare, unlike his brother.

The senior shrugged.

"That's a possibility."

"Why you-!"

"There are other clubs to join," continued the senior, slowly and calmly as always. "The sewing club is over there, in that building. Along with the choral society, the arts and craft society and-" The tall senior brought his hand up in front of his face, and was just in time to catch the book that had been flung forcefully at him _before_ it actually hit him.

He glanced nonchalantly at the book he now clutched in his hand, before staring ahead at the person who had thrown it at him.

The dark-haired girl glared daggers at him, hands clenched into fists as their eyes met. Satoshi unconsciously took half a step back, so there was a _bit_ more distance between him and the...enraged female.

"Teme..." growled the girl, her eyes fixed on the impassive senior's face."Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" She shook her head. "The _sewing _club? The _arts and craft_ society?? Why the bloody _hell_ would I want to join one of _those_ clubs?! When I _detest_ them?"

"You're a girl," said the tall senior, shrugging casually. This only seemed to further incense the girl, as her glare increased in its ferocity. She had to resist the urge to fling her whole schoolbag in the boy's face.

"Why you-!" She growled. "That's _right_...I'm a _girl_, and therefore, it's almost _blasphemous_ for me to be interested in anything else, is it?" She paused. "Tell me, O wise one, is there a _'how-to-make-a-good-wife'_ society that I might join?" she questioned, the sarcasm quite clear in her voice.

"...I do not know, but I can ask around and let you know."

"You---aaargh!!" snarled the girl, as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, kindly leave so we can continue with our practice." Satoshi, despite being relieved that his brother was the one taking care of this...problem, was surprised at how much he had spoken during the whole...encounter. "You've already set us back by 7 minutes."

With that, he started to move towards her, heading for the entrance to the dojo. "Come, Satoshi."

"H-hai, niisan-"

"-You know what, just go to hell," yelled the girl, glaring at the two brothers, before stalking past them rather roughly, slamming her arm into the senior's shoulder as hard as she could as she walked by him. "I _knew_ coming to this school was a bad idea...stupid rich kids," she muttered, before disappearing around the corner, her long braid trailing her movements.

Satoshi stared after her, his eyebrows raised. He didn't think he'd ever met a female with a temper quite as...bad as that. Honestly, she reminded him of Chika when he was in one of his '_I-hate-my-brother-and-I-am-nothing-like-him-so-I-will-pretend-to-have-the-worst-temper-anyone-has-ever-seen'_ moods.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Let's go." Startled out of his thoughts, Satoshi nodded before hurrying after his brother, once again thankful for his presence. He didn't know how he'd have handled the situation if his brother hadn't turned up.

* * *

"_Ohhh_, those two..." growled the dark-haired girl, as she headed towards the main school building."Iie, I would've gotten my way with the other guy...if that tall, arrogant, stupid, idiotic, selfish, sexist, evil fool hadn't shown up!" She growled again as she thought back to the tall senior.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" she muttered to herself, ignoring the quick glances she was getting from the people she passed by in the corridor. "Talking to _me_ like that? Hah, and I thought people here were supposed to have manners! Geez, and the _nerve_, the _nerve_ to suggest the _sewing_ club!"

She turned a corner rather sharply, and heard a muffled yelp from before her. Effectively snapped out of her thoughts, she glanced forward to see a brunet with a rather pained expression on his face as he rubbed at his nose, which had a faint red mark on it.

"Itai..." mumbled the brunet, as he glanced at the girl.

"Huh?"

"Your braid..." explained the boy, nodding at her hair as he spoke. The braided girl fingered her long braid as she realized what had happened. She had turned the corner so sharply that her braid, following her movements, had whacked the boy who had been doing the same thing. Well, not her _braid_, but the heavy golden clasp that she wore at the end of her braid.

"Ah, gomen ne!" she exclaimed, looking a tad bit sheepish. "I should have been more careful." The boy shook his head.

"Iie, that's alright," he said. "Although...it _is_ the first time I've been attacked by a _braid_..." The black-haired girl stared at him for a moment, before smiling.

"Well, they always say that there's a first time for everything..." she said, cocking her head to a side when she saw the warm smile the...boy sent her way. There was something...not quite right with him. Sure, he was polite and seemed decent...but there was a touch of...of fem---

"Hahah, yes, you're right about that..." said the 'boy', laughing quietly. The dark-haired girl's green eyes widened as she listened to...the person standing before her.

That wasn't a guy. That _couldn't_ be a guy.

But...if it wasn't, then what-?

She was snapped out of her thoughts once more when the boy, no, the...suspicious...person waved his...or...well, she was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was waved in front of her face.

"Ah, gomen, I just...spaced out there..." she said, smiling. The brunet nodded.

"I can understand that." The chiming of the large clock interrupted the conversation. "Ah, it looks like I'm going to be a bit late...ano, I'm sorry, but I have to go now..."

"Hai," said the dark-haired girl, bowing her head slightly. "And sorry about that..." The brunet smiled at her again.

"Don't worry about it. Ja ne."

The dark-haired girl frowned in confusion as she watched the brunet walk away, taking note of the brunet's walk, albeit unconsciously.

That's no guy.

That's a girl.

I'm _sure_ that's a girl.

But why is she-?

She shrugged to herself. It was none of her concern, whatever was going on with the girl dressed as a boy. Sighing, she continued her walk down the corridor, growling once more as her mind reeled back to what had happened outside the kendo-club's dojo.

* * *

**An hour and a bit later:**

"Takashi!" cried out the short blond, as he saw his dark-haired cousin enter the room, quietly closing the doors behind him. "You're late."

Mori nodded as he walked over to his cousin, briefly glancing at the large slice of strawberry cheesecake that was set before him.

"Gomen," he said, quietly.

"We were starting to get worried, Mori-sempai," said the 'King' of the Host Club, having overheard their conversation. "Did anything happen?" Mori shook his head.

"Iie. We were just...held up from starting on time," he said.

"Eh? How come?" questioned Haninozuka Mitsukuni. "Did...did Chika delay Satoshi again? By stirring up trouble somewhere?" There was a small, worried frown on his face as he stared at his cousin, waiting for an answer. Mori shook his head as he sat down opposite the small blond.

"Iie. It was some girl. Who wanted to join the club."

"Ahaha, maybe she heard that you were in the club and wanted to join so she could stare at you for an extra hour," suggested one of the Hitachin twins. Mori simply shrugged, before glancing down at his book-bag. The girl had run off, in a huff, without realizing that he still had the book that she had thrown at him -and he had realized it only after they had entered the dojo and were about to start practice.

"-sempai...Mori-sempai...?" The dark-haired senior's head snapped up as he heard the female calling him. His grey eyes met Haruhi's warm brown, and he raised his eyebrows as he saw the red mark across the girl's nose.

"...Did...something happen?" he questioned, slowly.

"Eh?" questioned Haruhi, blinking in confusion.

"He means your nose, Ha-ru-hi," drawled Hikaru, slinging an arm around her shoulders even as he snuck a glance at the golden-haired 'king'. (Said 'king' glared at the cheeky twin)

"Oh...that..." mumbled Haruhi, shrugging."It's nothing. Really." Kaoru snorted.

"Yeah, it's nothing," he agreed. "Just some girl running down the corridor and turning a corner rather sharply -"

"-and the clasp she had on her long braid whacked poor Haruhi who was also turning the corner at the same time," finished Hikaru. "Do you know who the girl was? Maybe someone should tell her to do something about her hair..."

"Don't be stupid," said Haruhi, as she removed Hikaru's hand from her shoulders. "It wasn't as though she had planned it or anything. Besides, she looked rather...troubled..."

"Troubled?" echoed Suoh Tamaki, "In what sense?"

"How would she know that?" questioned Kyoya, who had only recently walked up to them. "Haruhi may be many things, but I doubt if she's a telepath."

Mori stared at the peasant girl for a moment, before turning back to his book bag. The girl who had held up their kendo practice had had a long braid as well...and ---

He shook his head inwardly. There could be any number of girls at the school who wore their hair in a braid. It probably wasn't the same girl.

"-doesn't _matter_! Can we _please_ stop making a big deal out of this?" begged Haruhi, as Tamaki started pulling her towards the ante-room, where the food was kept.

"No, Haruhi. What sort of an _Otosan_ would I be if I didn't treat that mark on your nose? My poor, _poor_ daughter -that must have _hurt_!" wailed Tamaki, as tears welled in his eyes. "Never fear! Otosan always knows what's best! Some ice will help, Haruhi, so don't worry. Otosan knows what he's doing..."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she resignedly allowed herself to be dragged to the ante-room.

"Why does '_Otosan knows what he's doing best'_ make me worry...?" she mumbled, before letting out a small squeal as a cube of ice was all but thrown at her nose. "_Sempai_!" she protested, glaring at him. "What was that for?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads as they listened to Haruhi lecturing the King of the Host Club ('_You really shouldn't go around throwing ice cubes at people, sempai. It's very dangerous, and it's a good thing it wasn't thrown too hard. And _no_, I don't need ice for this. No, sempai, my nose will not be scarred for life; the mark will be gone by tomorrow. What-? Don't be silly - sempai, my nose is just rather sensitive, alright? It's not used to being hit -then again, whose nose _is_? It'll - Tamaki sempai, stop acting silly. Now come on out and entertain your customers. They've been waiting for you to join them for a while'_).

Snapping his mysterious black 'record-book' shut, Otori Kyoya caught the attention of the four remaining Hosts.

"I think we've had enough of a break," he said, as he calmly pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Our customers are waiting for us. We don't want to make them wait any longer, do we...?"

"Hai!" With that, the hosts dispersed once more, to entertain the girls who had been patiently awaiting their return.

* * *

**A/N**

I know that was a tad bit short, and that it didn't have too much of the other members of the Host Club, but...that's just the first chapter. More character development, or rather, introduction, takes place in the next chapter!

Heh, the girl with the braid mentioned in this chapter...would anyone have any idea as to who she is? After watching both Ouran High School Host Club _and_ another anime one day, I just wondered what it would have been like if they (the girl and Mori) were in the same anime...and I thought they would pair up quite nicely! Anyways, just try guessing who the girl is!

Till chapter two!

Siriusgirl1


	2. A Tree and a Weasel

**A/N**

Well, here's chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I was so happy that people actually liked this. I hope I don't ruin it all with this chapter! Oh well. Heh.

On with chapter two then! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**** A Tree and a Weasel**

"What?" grumbled the dark-haired girl, as she stared at the white-haired man who was calmly sipping tea in one of the many rooms of the house.

"I was just noticing how pretty you look in that lovely dress," said the white-haired man, smiling as he nodded at the yellow uniform she had on.

"Pretty? Jiya, please refrain from using that word in relation to me." She let out a loud huff, blowing her bangs out of her green eyes as she did so. "And you call this...thing _lovely_?" She glared down at the dress. "It has to be the worst, most uncomfortable piece of clothing ever designed. You can't even _walk_ properly in this thing!"

Okina chuckled to himself as he took in the disgruntled expression on the girl's face.

"You will get used to it, Misao," he said, as he glanced at his 'grand-daughter' once more. "Hmm...now, if only you would take your hair out of that braid you insist on having it in, you would look quite beautiful-" Sensing the glare directed his way, he found himself sweat-dropping.

"It's bad enough that I'm in this school full of rich idiots," growled Misao, "And that I'm wearing a _dress_-" she almost choked on the word, "-but you hope to get me to change my hair too? Dream on, Jiya!"

"Hai, hai...it was just an old man's suggestion," said Okina, placatingly. Maybe she would change her mind after a few months at the school? Who knew? "So, tell me all about it -your first day at Ouran."

Makimachi Misao sighed as she rested her elbows on the low table, so that she could rest her chin on her hands.

"There's nothing much to tell you, Jiya," she said, sounding bored. Okina raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing much?" he echoed. "You mean...you already like the place?" That earned him a scowl from the girl.

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's just...well, if you want my honest opinion, it's one of the most boring places I've ever been to, much less that I've been forced to spend the better part of the day in." Okina smiled into his cup of tea. "And all those rich kids...grrr, they just think they own everything, you know? They strut down the corridors, looking all important and stuff and glare at you when you accidentally knock them with an elbow or something...and -oh my god, even all the teachers seem to suck up to them." The girl snorted. "They probably don't want to aggravate their _rich_ and _influential_ parents..."

Okina nodded.

"If you think about it that _is_ understandable..."

"Except for the fact that it goes against all normal morals and ethics," added Misao, sarcastically, as she kicked off the restrictive shoes on her feet, looking relieved as she moved her toes freely.

Okina coughed.

"Did you make any friends? In your class?"

Misao shrugged.

"To be honest, I didn't even take much notice of who was in my class," she said. "I think I fell asleep halfway into the first period." Okina sweat-dropped as he stared at the girl.

"Misao," he started. "I don't think that that's a good way to start the-"

"-It's not _my_ fault that everything's just so _boring_!" exclaimed the girl, her green eyes flashing. "Jiya, that place is...that place is just _stifling_! No-one says a word in a raised voice, no-one throws their heads back, laughing, no-one...well, no-one seems to want to be _themselves_ in that horrid place! They all 'act' well-bred and...and...argh!" Misao threw her arms up in the air, in frustration. "And they won't let me join the kendo club -would you believe that?!"

Okina's eyes widened as he stared at the girl he had come to think of as his grand-daughter.

"What?" Misao nodded, mistaking his surprise for outrage.

"I know! Apparently, the club's full of _guys_ and it's no place for a girl."

"Misao-"

"-Oohhh, and that guy...do you know what he did? Do you?!"

"No, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway-"

"-He suggested that I join the _sewing_ club! The _sewing_ club! Of all the degrading, insulting, evil things to suggest -and why? Because I'm a _girl_ apparently!" She scowled. "Maybe all those rich girls like clubs like that, but I _don't_. Sheesh, I'd rather _die_ than join a club like that. What's the fun of sitting in one place, staring in fascination at...at a needle and thread?" She shook her head, her eyes glinting.

"Misao, why did you try joining the kendo club?" he asked, instead.

"Because I wanted to."

"Misao," he started, a note of exasperation entering his voice. "The main point of us sending you to Ouran Academy was for you to learn to...well, be a _lady_, wasn't it?"

"Oh...my god..." mumbled Misao, looking somewhat betrayed. "N-not you _too_!" Okina sighed.

"I have not 'betrayed' you in any way young lady, so take that expression off your face," he said. "Besides, you seem to be forgetting that _you_ agreed to go to Ouran. We couldn't have sent you there without your consent."

"Well that's because you were being sneaky when you employed Aoshi-sama's help!" exclaimed Misao, who was practically whining. "You _knew_ that I wouldn't say 'no' to him!"

Okina smirked.

"Now now, Misao, that's hardly _my_ fault is it? You not being able to say 'no' to your precious Aoshi-sama is _your_ weakness."

"But you _knew_ that this was what would happen if you sent Aoshi-sama to coax me into it!"

"Of course I did," said Okina, proudly. "I haven't been the owner of a successful chain of restaurants for 20 years for _no_ reason you know...I've used my _head_, quite a few times actually."

Misao glared at him.

"You're evil," she muttered, under her breath.

"Of course not, I'm just very helpful."

* * *

**The next day:**

"Ne, Takashi, will you be going for kendo practice this afternoon?" Mori nodded at the short blond as they walked into the school grounds.

"Hai." Honey smiled up at him.

"Satoshi is doing a very good job as the captain of the club, isn't he?" he questioned. His cousin nodded once more.

"Hai."

"And Chika's doing a very good job as the captain of the karate club."

"Hai."

"Ne, Taka...what do you think-" The loud chimes from the clock tower signalled the start of school for the day, and the pair found the students who had been casually strolling ahead of them suddenly sprint towards the main building. The cousins, however, did no such thing.

Unaffected by the occurrence, Mori turned to his short cousin.

"You were saying?" he questioned, quietly, as they walked under one of the tall, well-tended to trees that lined the school grounds.

"Eh?" Honey blinked up at him before nodding. "Ah, yes! I was just wondering what you thought about Tama---" The senior was cut off for a second time, although this time, it was for a slightly...unusual reason.

What was the unusual reason? Oh, nothing much; it just consisted of a girl tumbling out of the tree the two seniors were walking under.

Honey stared, his big eyes widening, as a bundle of yellow and black tumbled out of the tree, hitting the ground with a loud _thump_ and an undignified yelp.

Blinking, his eyes widened some more as he recognized the yellow uniform worn by the female students of Ouran High.

"Ano...daijobu?" he questioned, as he hurried towards the girl, a concerned expression on his face as he did so.

"Daijobu? _Daijobu_?" echoed the dark-haired girl, not even bothering to look up at the figure now kneeling by her side. "Would _you_ be alright if you fell off a damned tree, landing on your butt? I don't think so!" As she tried shifting her position, she winced as pain shot up her rear. "Itaiiiiiii..." moaned the girl, as she wondered how bruised her rear was."That's going to bruise..."

Honey blinked in surprise at the girl.

"Ne, what were you doing up in that tree in the first place?" he questioned, leaning towards the girl, who in turn spared a quick glance in his direction.

"I was trying to pretend I was a monkey," she muttered, sarcastically as she managed to pull herself up so that she was resting on her knees. "You know, to see how it felt to be up in a tree and all..."

"Ehhhh???" Honey stared at the girl. "Ah!" An understanding expression found itself on his face. "And you fell off to try and see how monkeys feel when _they_ fall of trees. Ne? Ne?"

Green eyes narrowed as their owner glared at the short blond.

"I did _not_ 'fall' off," she corrected, haughtily. "I was climbing down when I heard the bell but this..._stupid_, excuse for a comfortable piece of clothing got in the way by deciding not to allow me to move freely." She glared down at the yellow dress she was wearing. "Honestly, _how_ do those girls survive in this...this _thing_? Don't they feel the _slightest_ bit of discomfort?"

A smile was slowly forming on Honey's face as he watched the variety of expressions on the girl's face. Having never seen her around school before, he guessed that she was probably new -her comments about the uniform only proved that he was probably right in his assumption.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said, smiling cutely at her. "Are you new here? I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni -but everyone calls me Honey." The dark-haired girl had to fight to keep the glare on her face as she took note of the adorable smile on the adorable boy's face.

Clearing her throat, she nodded at him.

"Misao," she said, introducing herself. "And yes, I am new here. This is just my second day at Ouran."

"Eh? That's strange. Kyo-chan didn't tell us that there was a new transfer student...did he, Taka?" The short blond glanced behind him, as he addressed the 'Taka' he had mentioned. As Misao's eyes followed Honey's, they widened as they fell on the tall, dark-haired boy who was standing behind Honey with an impassive expression on his face.

"_You_!!" Honey's head snapped back around so that he was staring at Misao.

"Nani?" he asked, looking confused. But Misao wasn't paying any attention to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She paused. "Oh, wait, I think I know; let me guess, you're here to tell me how girls like me shouldn't be climbing up trees, but should be doing some work for the _sewing_ club instead?"

Mori stared at the girl for a moment before shrugging.

"If that's what you like doing..." he started, "then-"

"-Like doing? _Like_ doing?! Who, in their right state of mind, would like doing any _sewing_?! Apart from the fact that it's the most boring thing on the _planet_, it also lacks any form of excitement or-"

A book being shoved in front of her face cut her off, rather effectively. Misao stared down at the book for a brief moment, before looking up, glaring as her eyes met Mori's grey. "-If that's your attempt at trying to get me to shut up, _think again_!" she exclaimed. "And what's _this_ book about? 101 Secrets of Sewing Properly?"

"It's yours."

"I think _not_," huffed Misao, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think it belongs to-"

"-It's your History book."

"-me...oh." As she glanced down _properly_ at the book, Misao realized that the dark-haired boy _was_, in fact, telling the truth. It was her history book; the one book that she had thought she had misplaced when she had looked for it yesterday.

Honey stared at Misao for a moment, before directing a questioning glance at his cousin, who just shrugged. Misao's voice, however, caught their attention. "Why the hell did you have my history book?"

Honey found himself looking at his cousin again, just as curious as the girl -although he didn't look ready to murder him, which he couldn't say for the girl.

"You threw it at me, if I remember correctly," said Mori, dryly, as Honey's head whipped around to Misao.

"What?" asked Misao, annoyed. "When the hell-" Green eyes widened. "Oh."

"You threw a book at _Taka_?" questioned Honey, eyes widening once more. Misao held the book to her, somewhat defensively.

"What? Is there a problem with that?" she asked, again, sounding defensive. Honey shook his head.

"Well...no..." he said, slowly. "Demo...demo, Taka-"

"-It's not _my_ fault! If you're looking for someone to blame, blame it on _him_." Misao was pointing accusingly at Mori, who simply raised his eyebrows. "He was being a stupid, idiotic, moronic, sexist _pig_!"

Poor Honey felt as though too many surprising events were being thrown at him that morning, as his eyes widened even more.

What was going on?

He had never, _ever_, heard those four words -well, five, if he wanted to include the reference to a pig- being directed at his tall cousin. Probably because no-one wanted to be on the receiving end of whatever they would face if they insulted the famed kendo-champion.

And yet, this girl...

What had his cousin done to make her this mad? Girls were usually falling head over heels in _love_ with him. Not _this_.

_Usa-chan...I'm confused..._

"-join the kendo club!" The girl's final exclamation caught Honey's attention, causing him to stare at her again.

"What was that?"

"I said that it was _his_ fault for not letting me join the kendo club," repeated Misao, as she sent another glare in Mori's direction. Everything fell into place in Honey's head at the mention of the kendo club.

"Ah! So you're the girl who held Taka up yesterday," he exclaimed, glad to have figured _something_ out.

"Oh, so I held him up did I?" wondered Misao, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes. "Well I'm _sorry_ that I held his royal pain-in-the-ass up. It wouldn't have happened if he and that _other_ idiot hadn't tried to tell me that I couldn't join the club simply because I would be the only girl in it." She shook her head. "There's no such _rule_ saying that kendo is just for guys. And like I said, it's not _my_ fault that the silly, air-headed girls here are only interested in looking good and keeping their nails immaculately _perfect_, without a speck of dirt in them."

She glanced at Honey, absently, and stopped her ranting. "What the-" She rubbed her eyes, just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Nope, it was still there. "Why on _earth_ do you have a stuffed rabbit in your arms?"

Honey looked down at the stuffed rabbit he held, a fond smile forming on his face as he did so.

"Usa-chan's my friend! My bestest friend, after Taka. And after Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan!" he exclaimed, as he held the rabbit towards Misao.

"You're weird," said Misao, eyeing the boy warily. "Didn't it ever occur to you that-" The ringing of the main school bell interrupted Misao, causing her eyes to widen. "That's the second bell..." she murmured, referring to the warning bell that was rung to indicate that any student arriving in class afterwards would be -and Misao quoted from the Rule Book she had been issued- "_in trouble"_.

Mori nodded, not seeming the slightest bit bothered by it. Both he and his cousin were free during first period, and thus weren't even expected to come to school until the start of the second period.

Yelping once more, Misao scrambled to her feet, one hand clutching her book bag and the other holding her history book. "It's all your fault!" she yelled, glaring at Mori, before turning abruptly and beginning to sprint across the remainder of the grounds.

That was, until she tried to stretch her legs more than the bottom of her uniform would let her, and ended up on the ground once more.

"Ano..." started Honey, taking a step forward, when the girl jumped to her feet again, mumbling about _'accursed, vile things'_ before continuing to make her way to the main building.

Mori let out a soft sigh as they both watched the girl (who tripped again), until she was finally through the doors leading to the main building.

What a...different person she was.

"We should get inside too, Mitsukuni," he said, nodding at his cousin. Honey nodded, as he held on tightly to his stuffed rabbit.

"That was...interesting," he said, cheerily. "You know what, Takashi? I like Misa-chan." Mori could only stare at his cousin.

"...If you like violent people..." he muttered, shrugging. Honey pouted at him.

"She's not _really_ violent," he protested, just as his cousin sweat-dropped, begging to differ with his statement. "Besides, she's different from the other girls here..."

"Aa," agreed Mori, as they started walking forward. "She certainly doesn't seem to be interested in what the other girls here are interested in..."

Honey nodded, before beaming.

"Weasel."

"Hnn?"

"She reminds me of a weasel." Mori sweat-dropped again.

"...Aa..."

"Yosh! It's decided then! Misa-chan is actually _itachi_-chan!"

"... ... ..." Deciding not to say anything, Mori simply followed his cousin as they continued walking. They sure had an interesting start to the day.

A _very_ interesting start to the day.

* * *

**A/N**

Heh, I know...it was kinda long, wasn't it? Oooops. In any case, I hope that was alright! In _Rurouni Kenshin_, as you probably already know, Misao's referred to as an _'itachi-musume'_ (weasel girl) by a number of people, much to her annoyance. In this instance, however, Honey means it in a cute way...(though Misao might not see it in the same way!)

Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter!

See ya in chapter three!!!

Siriusgirl1


	3. More Stupid Rich Kids and a Problem

**A/N**

Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!!!!! Heh, hope you enjoy chapter three just as much as the others! I hope I've replied to everyone's reviews -and these two I'll be doing here, since they're anonymous.

**sheeprock: **Hey! Thanks a lot for the review. Hope you're not disappointed!

**Strictlyfomyninjas:** Misao caught you off guard, did she? (heh, bet she'd be proud!) Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**** More Stupid Rich Kids and a Problem**

A vein ticked on Misao's head as she heard the 'whispers' from students as they walked by her desk.

"Just look at her...I bet her parents couldn't afford to make her a _proper_ lunch, which is why she's staying her until we're all gone, so that she can eat her food without anyone watching her..."

"Sakura-san, that's so cruel!"

"I'm not being cruel, Mika, I'm just telling it like it is."

"She looks rather malnourished too, doesn't she?"

"Yes, I mean, look at that skinny frame of hers -she clearly doesn't get as much vitamins as she should be getting. Oh, I _feel_ for her..."

"What I'd like to know is how she managed to get into Ouran. I mean, from someone with a background like hers..."

"Well, Haruhi-kun is here on a scholarship..."

"Yes, but there was only one scholarship that was available."

"Maybe...maybe the superintendent heard the heart-breaking story about how her parents had to save up for fifteen years, just to be able to _think_ of sending her here, to Ouran, and decided to allow her to come in, with reduced fees?"

By this time, Misao's _whole_ head was covered with ticking veins, and, when she heard the sounds of 'whispering' again, she just...blew it.

"I can _hear_ you, you know!" she exclaimed, an ugly scowl on her face as she glanced at the two girls who were whispering (more like talking in raised voices) about her.

"Now look what you've done! You've upset her! We shouldn't have made her realize that we knew about her...difficult situation. It's not nice, you know, to flaunt the knowledge that we're far better off than-"

"-The only 'difficult situation' I'm in right now is the one where I'm being forced to wear this stupid dress!" exclaimed Misao.

"I get it," said one of the girls. "She's not used to wearing proper clothes -you know, like dresses." She sighed heavily. "All this time, she's only been wearing what her parents have been able to buy for her." The other girl looked as though she had never heard anything more touching in her entire life.

"Do...do you mean...she's been wearing torn and badly patched kimonos at home all this time?"

Misao stood up hurriedly.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" she yelled, green eyes blazing. "For your information, I have not and _will_ never wear torn and badly patched kimonos at home."

Shooting her more sympathetic looks, the girls walked out of the class, closing the doors behind them. The moment the doors closed, the dark-haired girl slumped back into her seat, a disgruntled expression on her face as she did so.

"Grr...I _really_ wish that I didn't agree to come here..." she mumbled to herself, as she stared at nothing in particular.

"Then why _did_ you agree to come here?" It wasn't the fact that she had thought she was alone in class that caused her to scream and jump up; it was the breath that had tickled her ear.

"Ouch! You're _loud_," said another male voice, as she spun around, her green eyes wide in surprise. She blinked as she saw the two light-haired males standing behind her - at the two _identical _light-haired males standing behind her.

"What the-" She stopped abruptly when one of the light-haired males turned to the other.

"Kaoru...are you alright?" He sounded rather concerned. "I know how sensitive your ears are...oh Kaoru, are you _really_ alright?" As he brought the other male closer to him, so that their noses were only an inch or two apart, a disgusted expression flashed across Misao's face.

Her disgust increased as she noticed the way the two were holding on to each other, looking for all the world as though they were a couple in love.

"Urgh, can you two like...take your...incestuous actions somewhere _else_?" she asked, hands on her hips as she looked down at them.

The twins stopped their 'act' and turned to her, somewhat startled.

"Incestuous...actions?"

"Aren't you supposed to blush, squeal 'brotherly-love!' and faint?"

Misao blinked.

"You have got to be kidding me." When they twins continued to send her a joint, questioning glance, she found herself swallowing. "_That_ kind of 'brotherly-love' is just...disgusting. Do you _honestly_ expect people to squeal and faint at such a...sick display?" Her eyes narrowed as one of the twins whacked her lightly on the head with a fist. "Oi!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"That's for insulting us," said the twin, not looking the slightest bit phased by her glare. "And for your information, the girls _love_ these 'sick displays' of ours. You're the only one who doesn't."

"You can't be serious..." started Misao, skeptically. The twins exchanged a glance.

"You don't believe us?" Misao scoffed.

"Of course I don't believe you," she said. "I mean, the students here may be a lot of things, but I'm sure that being demented isn't one of them."

"Hikaru, it seems that-"

"-we need to show this commoner the truth, does it not?" Misao bristled at that.

"For your information, I am--- hey! What the-! What do you think you're doing?! Let go, now! Hey, I'm speaking to-" Misao tried to wrench her hand free of the firm grip that was on it, but found that it was to no avail -especially since _both_ of them were holding on to her arms.

"Please calm down. We simply want to give you a little demonstration, to prove that we _are_ being serious," said one of the twins, pleasantly. Misao didn't seem to care about his politeness.

"I don't _care_ what you're trying to do! Just let me go, you...pumpkin-head! _Now_! Or I'll-"

"-Kaoru."

"-make you---huh?"

"Hitachin Kaoru," repeated the polite twin. "That's my name. And that's Hikaru." Misao glanced briefly at the other twin who was scowling, before she turned back to Kaoru.

"I don't bloody _care_ who you are," she hissed. "You could be the hitokiri Battousai himself, and I wouldn't really _care_!" The twins stopped.

"Who?"

"Who what?" snapped Misao, on the verge of losing her temper. _Again._

"The...Battousai...? Who's that?"

"Oh _ha-ha_," said Misao. "If you're trying to annoy me, you're doing a really good..." she stopped when she stared at Kaoru, seeing the confused expression on his face."You...you're _serious_?"

"...About?"

"You don't know who the hitokiri Battousai is?"

"Isn't that obvious?" asked Hikaru, somewhat rudely, causing Misao to glare at him.

"Haven't you guys heard of _Rurouni Kenshin_?" She was met with more blank looks. "_Samurai X_?" Two more blank looks. "Have you guys even _heard_ of anime?"

"You mean cartoons?"

Misao nodded.

"Yes, I -well, no, not 'cartoons'...I mean _anime_. As in, Japanese anime...you know...?" She sighed a minute later. "Okay, you _don't_ know..."

"We know of cartoons, on _Cartoon Network, _but we have never heard of this..._Rurouni Kenshin_," said Hikaru.

"Figures that you'd only know about American cartoons," muttered Misao, under her breath. "Stupid rich kids..."

"What was that?"

"I said it figures that you'd-"

"-What are you two doing?" The three students looked ahead of them at the sudden voice, to see a short brunet standing by the doors to the class, a peculiar expression on his face as he observed them.

"Ah, Haruhi. What brings you here?" questioned Hikaru, smiling at the brunet.

"Nothing that concerns you," muttered Haruhi, before turning to the girl the twins were holding on to. "Ara...you're the girl from yesterday..."

Misao nodded as she recognized the brunet.

"Hai," she said, noticing that there was still a faint red mark on the boy's...ah, no, on the _girl's_ nose. _Speaking of which..._ "Can I ask you a question?"

Haruhi, who had glared pointedly at the twins, trying to get them to relinquish their hold on the girl, nodded. "Why are you dressed up as a guy?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at her.

* * *

**Five minutes later:**

Suoh Tamaki opened the doors that led to the 3rd music room, where the Host Club regularly met. Following him were three other students; short (and cute) Haninozuka Mitsukuni, tall (and silent) Morinozuka Takashi and bespectacled Otori Kyoya (who didn't look too happy at having been disturbed during his lunch break).

Heading towards one of the couches, Tamaki crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, what's going on you two?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows at the twins who were seated on the couch. "Why did you ask us to meet you here?"

Before Kaoru could answer, Hikaru shrugged casually and pointed to his far left. Four pairs of eyes followed his outstretched hand, and four pairs of eyes widened simultaneously (although you couldn't really see one pair of eyes through glinting glasses).

Tamaki blinked at the dark-haired girl, huddled on the ground with her hands tied behind her and with a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth.

He continued to blink.

_What_-?

"Ara! That's Misa-chan!" Honey suddenly found everyone staring at him, including the dark-haired girl...although she was positively _glaring_.

"You know her, Honey-sempai?" questioned Kaoru, surprised. Honey nodded as he ran towards the girl, a big smile on his face.

"Misa-chan's my new friend!" he exclaimed, clutching his Usa-chan firmly. "We met this morning."

"Eh? How did you-"

"-Hikaru! Kaoru!" exclaimed Tamaki, glaring at the twins. "What is the meaning of this? You _do_ realize that that's a _girl_ you've got bound and gagged, don't you?"

Hikaru nodded, brushing a few strands of his light hair out of his eyes.

"Aa," he agreed, not seeming the slightest bit bothered by it. "She refused to shut up, so we had to do shut her up."

"B-but...she's...she's a _girl_!" spluttered Tamaki.

"_Really?_" wondered Hikaru, rolling his eyes at the king of the Host Club. "We _really_ didn't realize that, tono..." Before Tamaki could reply, the doors to the music room were opened once more as Haruhi stepped into the room.

"There you two are..." she said, looking relieved when she saw the twins on the couch."I was looking everywhere for you-" she was interrupted by Tamaki's theatrical gasp.

"-Haruhi! You...you were l-looking for _them_?! What a-about m-me?? Don't you care about Otousan at all? Haruhi? _Haruhi_???"

Choosing to ignore him, Haruhi continued.

"Where is she?" Seeing their blank looks, she sighed. "Where's the girl you two were bullying in cla---" As she absently glanced to the side, her eyes widened when she saw the figure on the ground, with Honey kneeling down beside her and telling her a story about his Usa-chan.

She was beside the girl in a flash, untying the cloth around her mouth as well as the rope that had her hands tied behind her back. "Are you-"

Misao was on her feet in an instant, causing Haruhi to fall over at the sudden movement. Her green eyes wandered to the males standing by the couch before landing on the light-haired twins.

"Ah," muttered Mori, as he recognized the expression on the girl's face as she glared at the twins. _This should be...interesting. _

The next thing the Host Club knew, the dark-haired girl was on the twins, and the trio disappeared in a cloud of dust emitting yelps, whines and screams.

Tamaki, Haruhi and Honey stared at the scene, their jaws dropped. Mori just stood still, whereas Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, sighing.

"I think that's enough," he said, as he took a step forward, towards the trio.

"-Kaoru! Are you alright? You...you -what did you do to Kaoru?!" Haruhi blinked in surprise. Had the girl got in a good hit? She was impressed!

"What does it _look_ like -ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!!" Honey's eyes narrowed slightly as he heard his new friend's yelps. Were the twins _hitting_ her? A _girl_?

"Hikaru, I don't think- what was _that_ for?!"

"Payback! How could you _do_ that?! And here I thought you rich kids had proper manners...but _no_, it appears that you _don't_! HANDS OFF NOW!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING YOU PERVERT?????" A faint blush spread across Tamaki's face as he could more or less imagine what had happened. Those twins...

"Oh. Sorry. It's not like there was anything to touch anyway..."

"WHAT?! WHY YOU---!"

Letting out another sigh, Kyoya turned to the dark-haired senior standing behind him.

"Mori-sempai, could you-?" He nodded towards the cloud of dust, without having to finish what he wanted to ask the senior. Nodding, Mori stepped forward and crossed over to the...cloud of dust.

Leaning forward so that he towered over the cloud, he reached out, hands roaming around until they came into contact with what he was looking for. Tightening his hold on it, he leaned backwards, yanking a figure out of the brawl and taking a few steps back as he did so.

"Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" yelled Misao, thrashing around in the senior's grip as she tried to escape. Unfortunately his hold on her was too strong.

"Are you alright?" asked Haruhi, coming back to her senses as she ran towards Mori and the dark-haired girl with a concerned expression on her face. Honey and Tamaki joined her, equally concerned.

Misao turned away from the twins to glance at the three worried students somewhere on the ground below her. She frowned; that's strange...they looked rather..._small_. She hadn't known that she was _that_ tall -

-catching sight of her legs waving madly in the air, she turned her head to the side so she could see how exactly she was towering over the trio.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, when she realized that the dark-haired _sexist_ was holding her up in the air.

"... ... ..."

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" repeated Misao, getting ready to focus all her anger on him.

"... ... ..."

"Ano...Mori-sempai, you can put her down now," pointed out Haruhi, sweat-dropping.

"Aa." Lowering his arms, Mori gently put the girl back on her feet, only to have her move as far away from him as she could. Shrugging at the looks he received from Tamaki and Haruhi, he dug his hands into his trouser pockets and watched as Haruhi pulled the girl towards her.

"Ano ne, are you alright? Are you...hurt anywhere?" she asked, as she fussed over the girl. Misao bit down an angry retort as she turned to the brunette, remembering that she had nothing to do with what had happened.

"Hai," she said, kindly. "Thanks. But I'm alright." She shot a glare at the twins. "But I'm not sure if _they_ are." Confused, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey and Mori turned to look at the twins.

"Eh?!" Hikaru and Kaoru were sprawled out on the ground, swirls in their eyes as they mumbled incoherently. Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Well...I suppose it serves them right..."

Putting her hands on her hips, Misao nodded.

"Of course it serves them right. They should have watched what they were doing." She shot them another dangerous expression, unwittingly causing Tamaki and Honey to move closer to Haruhi. "No one messes with Makimachi Misao and gets away with it! So _there_!" And then, much to everyone's surprise, she stuck her tongue out -rather childishly- at the still-swirly eyed twins.

One thought was running through Tamaki, Honey and Mori's head; _'I wouldn't want to get on_ her _bad side'._ (Which made Mori sigh inwardly. He was sure, he didn't know _how_, but he was sure that he _was_ on her bad side)

"So...our lunch break was interrupted for..._this_ juvenile act?" asked Kyoya, directing everyone's attention to him. "It's a pity...here I was thinking that something _serious_ had happened..."

A vein ticked on Misao's head.

"So your friends' manhandling me wasn't _serious_?" she questioned. Kyoya turned to her, his glasses glinting for a moment, as a smile formed on his face.

"No, Makimachi-san, it wasn't. Because you seemed to be handling yourself just fine." He tilted his head to a side. "And I think 'slaves' would be a more accurate adjective to use, concerning those two..." His smile widened.

Misao unconsciously leaned towards Honey and Haruhi, wondering at the shiver that traveled down her spine.

"Evil..." she mumbled, under her breath. Tamaki nodded fervently, seeing Kyoya's glasses glint once more.

"I agree totally," he whispered. "He may be my best friend...but he scares me sometimes..."

"What was that...?" (Another glint and another smile)

"N-nothing!" exclaimed the two.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Misao turned her head to a side to look behind her. Her eyes narrowed at once as she saw the dark-haired senior. Shrugging his hand off, she tried to move out of the way, but his other hand fell on her shoulder.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she hissed, struggling once more to get away from him.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"No way!"

"...Turn around," directed Mori, once more.

"And what makes you think," said Misao, turning around to face him abruptly, "that I'm going to turn around just because you said so? I'm _not_ turning around, so _there_!"

Mori, who had raised an arm to catch her long braid as it had swung around with her sudden movement, raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"...You just did," he pointed out. An angry (or was it embarrassed?) flush formed on Misao's face as she realized the truth in his words.

"I-I know that!" she exclaimed. "I was just test-" The soft touch on her neck forced her to stop, abruptly. Not seeming to notice, Mori lightly brushed his fingers along the side of her neck, a small frown on his face as he did so.

"Takashi...?" wondered Honey, surprised at his cousin's actions. That seemed to snap Misao out of her trance.

"What do you think you're -" The hand left her neck, and was held up in front of her face. "-What are you..." Misao caught sight of the red substance on the senior's fingers, and a light-bulb was switched on above her head. "Oh."

"Ah, does anyone have any band aids?" questioned Haruhi, glancing at Kyoya when Tamaki and Honey shook their heads. "Sempai, where's the first-"

"-You've got to be kidding," said Misao, slapping Mori's hand away from her face as she turned to Haruhi. "It's just a small scratch; it's nothing serious."

"It's bleeding," pointed out Honey.

"Yeah, so?" Misao sighed. "Trust me, I've had worse, and survived. Sheesh, it's just a tiny---" She gasped as Honey suddenly flung himself on her, wrapping his arms around her neck and...well, dangling. "---Aargh...g-get off...g-geroff me...!"

"Misa-chan! You've been through _worse_? Do you get beaten up at home? Is that why you wanted to join the kendo club yesterday, so that you could learn to defend yourself?!"

Misao blinked.

"What the-"

"-Don't worry, Miss Misao! We will not let you be beaten up again!" proclaimed Tamaki, taking her hand in his. "We will protect you -at all costs."

"_Please_ get off me...?" Misao glanced desperately at Haruhi, who just sent her a sympathetic glance. Seeing that nothing was going to be done, she took a few steps backward, only to have her back hit something solid. Turning her head (with great difficulty, seeing how Honey was dangling off her neck) she saw the dark-haired senior looking down at her impassively.

"... ... ..."

"That's it. Get. _Off. _Me. _Now_!"

"Misa-chan..."

"Miss Misao..."

"It's _Misao_! Stop being ridiculous and drop the 'miss' part!"

"But Miss Misao-"

"-Itachi-chan."

"GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!" Honey and Tamaki were off her in an instant, giving her room to move away from Mori -who once again found himself on the receiving end of an angry glare.

"B-but Miss -"

"-Itachi-chan...did we do something wrong?" Haruhi sweat-dropped at the short senior's...innocence. Or was it stupidity?

"_Yes_, you did!" shrieked Misao. "You've virtually ruined my lunch break, attacked me, gagged me, almost cut off my oxygen supply and...and..."

"And, itachi-chan?" The cute childish expression on the short boy's face unnerved Misao.

"AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME _ITACHI_???!"

"Oh dear..._this_ will take a while..." commented Kyoya, as he and Haruhi watched the purple-faced girl.

"Shouldn't we stop them before something bad happens?"

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Kyoya, smiling down at her. Haruhi shivered.

"You really are evil..."

"That's it," said Misao, breathing heavily. "That's _it_. I'm leaving. And don't you _dare_ try to stop me -" she glared at Tamaki and Honey. "-Just leave me alone, alright?" With that, she stomped towards the doors.

She was almost there, when the twins seemed to recover from their...indisposed state.

"Wait."

"She knows-"

"-that Haruhi-"

"-is a girl."

"That's why we-"

"-wanted you to meet us." Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya moved swiftly so that he was blocking Misao's path to the door.

"What-"

"It seems," he said, smiling politely. "That we have a problem."

"A...problem?" Misao stifled the urge to run as far away from the bespectacled boy as she could, crying for her mother.

"Aa," said Kyoya, pleasantly. "A problem."

His glasses glinted. "A _serious_ problem."

* * *

**A/N**

Phew...that was _long_! Heh, and sorry about leaving it at that, but I didn't want to make this any longer!

Hehehe, I really couldn't resist the reference to _Rurouni Kenshin._ Hope that didn't bother anyone!!

Anyways, hope you liked chapter three too!

See ya next time!!!

Siriusgirl1


	4. Deals, Accidents and Attempted Murder

**A/N**

Okay, much like the previous chapter, this one's long as well -but there's a reason for that. I won't be able to update this fic until after the 4th of May, because I have an assignment that's due then. Sigh, stupid assignment. (I was supposed to be working on it now, but...Mori-sempai and Misao just wouldn't stop calling out to me, asking me to continue...)

Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm really glad you're liking this!

Thanks also to;

**gigi0203:** Heh, was it that obvious that it was Misao? Great job! Yay!!! More people think that this pairing is possible!!!! Heheh, thanks for the review, and hope you enjoy this next chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**** Deals, Accidents and Attempted Murder**

People stopped and stared, watching as the bespectacled boy walked alongside the dark-haired girl. Girls shot glares at the girl with the long braid, glares which she oh-so-kindly returned with ones of her own, whereas the guys in the vicinity just shrugged, thinking that the girl was just another rich kid who the friendly, charming senior was just showing around.

Obviously, they didn't know Otori Kyoya very well - or at _all_.

Glancing at her senior out of the corner of her eye, Misao wondered what it was about him that practically reeked of...well, evil. Maybe it was the way his glasses glinted every now and then?

Ah, _no_, it _had_ to be the smile. That pleasant, '_I'm-smiling-but-I-would-much-rather-dispose-of-you-right-now'_ smile of his. She nodded to herself. That _had_ to be it.

Or maybe it was-

"While I appreciate the implications behind it, _do_ stop staring Misao. It's rude," said Kyoya, smoothly, as they continued to walk around the school grounds.

Why that-!

"I'm not staring," she said, huffing. "Geez, can your ego get any bigger?" Kyoya simply smiled as he turned sharply, following a well-kept path.

"Do I need to inform you that it isn't wise to insult, or _attempt_ to insult the one person who can make sure you enter the kendo club?" he questioned, charmingly.

Misao sweat-dropped, dropping her gaze to the ground as she did so. Despite the fact that she...despised it, the fact was that he was right. She couldn't afford to make him mad at her and go back on his word. "Ah, here we are. The kendo dojo." Kyoya smiled as he turned to the silent girl. "Please wait here a moment, Misao."

Left outside the dojo with nothing to do, Misao found herself thinking back to what had happened earlier.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**45 minutes ago:**

_Misao stared at the bespectacled senior looking for all the world as though he had suddenly sprouted ten heads. Or something like that. _

_"Misao, please shut your mouth. It's rather unattractive to gape at people like that. Not to mention rude," said Kyoya, pleasantly. That only caused Misao's jaw to drop open some more. _

_"Okaa-san, what are you doing to our dear niece?" asked Tamaki, as he sauntered up to the pair. _

_"Something that's between an aunt and her niece, Otousan," replied the shadow king, smoothly, making a note to ask his friend when the girl had become his 'niece'. "Really, Misao, get a grip on yourself." _

_Tamaki turned to Haruhi who was being...jumped on by the twins. Once he had 'disposed' of them, he turned back to his daughter._

_"What's going on?" he asked, as Haruhi straightened her uniform. _

_"Kyoya-sempai just informed Misao that the Host club would be keeping an eye on her while she's at school."_

_"Oh." _

_There was a brief silence during which Tamaki stared at Misao and -was that a fly flying around her opened mouth? "And, er, why does she not seem to be happy about it?" _

_Haruhi shot him a look that clearly asked; '_being-told-that-you're-being-watched-by-the-host-club-is-something-I-wouldn't-even-do-to-my-worst-enemy-and-you-want-to-know-why-SHE-isn't-happy?'

_Tamaki sweat-dropped, comically, causing Haruhi to sigh. _

_"Because he appointed Hikaru and Kaoru as her 'keepers'..." _

_"My poor, dear niece__.what has she done to deserve that fate?" _

_"She realized I was a girl." _

_"Ah." _

_"Tamaki-sempai, it's not like she's going to tell anyone about it," argued Haruhi, trying to save Misao from the horrors that would lie in store for her with the twins as her 'keepers'. _

_"She might -you never know," said Tamaki, sounding rueful at the same time. "Although I really pity her for having the twins as her keepers." _

_Kyoya looked over to him, a smile on his face. _

_"There's no reason for that, Tamaki," he said, calmly. "Besides, with the twins having their hands full with Misao, they won't have the time to...bother Haruhi, will they?"_

_Tamaki shook his head. _

_"Well, no, but------" As the gigantic light bulb flickered to life above Tamaki's head, Kyoya turned back to the gaping girl, satisfied that he wouldn't get any more complaints from Tamaki about the whole thing. _

_Haruhi sent Kyoya a long, hard look. _

_"That was low..." she muttered, knowing precisely why Kyoya had brought her into it. Risking a glance at the golden-haired senior, she found herself sweat-dropping at the far-away, dreamy expression on face. She didn't even want to guess what was going on in that inner-mind theatre of his. "By the way Kyoya-sempai, where are Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai?" _

_"They have a late chemistry class. Honey-sempai will be coming here after it finishes -which should be in a while- but Mori-sempai will be at the kendo club instead of joining us here," was the quick answer that she got. _

_"Oh."_

_"No freaking way." Kyoya turned to the braid-girl. "There is absolutely no freaking way that I'm going to agree to this. Go fly a kite! Are you out of your mind?!" _

_Misao, it seemed, had come to her senses. _

_"I assure you, I am completely sane," said Kyoya, smiling. Misao glared daggers at him. _

_"I don't think you are! You're asking them to practically stalk me around school?" _

_"And escort you home, just in case," reminded Kyoya. _

_"And- what?! I will not let those...idiots follow me around like that! Just because you're one of those stupid, filthy rich students doesn't give you the right to-" _

_"Stupid, filthy rich students? Hardly, Misao. I might be filthy rich, but I can honestly say that I'm not stupid," interrupted Kyoya, smiling pleasantly at her, while his glasses glinted. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly surrounded the pair. _

_"Sempai, I have to agree with her," said Kaoru, in his soft voice. "I don't think this is a good idea." _

_"Yeah," said Hikaru, nodding. "Itachi over here isn't worth the---"_

"-Don't call me that!"

_"-time and effort," finished Hikaru, casually. _

_Kyoya nodded._

_"That may be so, but we cannot leave her alone, especially since she knows about Haruhi."_

_"Ah."_

_"...I see...but still-"_

_"-Is that what all of this is about?" asked Misao, interrupting Hikaru and not bothered about the glare he was sending her. "Geez, what do you take me for? Do you honestly think that I'm just going to walk around telling everyone I see that Haruhi's a girl?" She shook her head. "I have nothing against Haruhi to go around doing that, and besides, it's none of my business anyway!" _

_"It's good that you know that," agreed Kyoya. "But the twins are still going to be carrying out their orders."_

_"We are?"_

_"Sempai, really, why don't you just use your vast resources and just...threaten her, or something?" suggested Kaoru. _

_"Threaten me?" scoffed Misao, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'd like to see him try. What's he going to threaten me with? That black book of his?"_

_Kyoya's glasses glinted once more as he smiled at the girl. _

_"Actually, Misao...I have other means of threatening you," he said, pleasantly. "My personal security force would work quite well...or I can just cancel all the medical benefits that you and your family have, through the Otori Company. Ah, and I can also make your family bankrupt enough to be forced out into the streets..." _

_Haruhi sighed as Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at the expression on Misao's face. Tamaki was too engrossed in his inner-mind theater to notice what was going on. _

_"I bet she didn't see that coming," muttered Hikaru, looking pleased. Misao's mouth opened and closed, making her look quite the goldfish. Of course, Hikaru felt the need to point this out to her, earning him a solid 'thwack' on the back of the head. Kaoru had to place a hand on his brother's arm to prevent him from lunging at the girl. _

_"Well then, Otori-sama," said Misao, suddenly speaking up. "Let me ask you a question. Who do you think supplies your precious hospitals with their food? Who do you think runs the canteen at your hospitals? And at the Otori Corporation?" _

_If anyone had been observing the pair closely (which Haruhi was doing) they would have seen the slight, ever so slight twitch of the smile that was on the dark-haired senior's face (which Haruhi did). _

_"I do not think that that is any of your concern, Misao." Misao snorted. _

_"Let me tell you; it's the Aoiya - the most famous restaurant in this part of the country." A grin found itself on her face. "And do you know who owns the Aoiya, and the other chain of restaurants similar to it?" The grin widened. "Kashiwazaki Okina." _

_Kyoya sighed. _

_"Yes, Misao, I do know that," he said. "Although...I'm not quite sure of what you are trying to achieve with-"_

_"-Kashiwazaki Okina, sempai, happens to be my grandfather." In the brief silence that followed the girl's statement, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged raised eyebrow glances, whereas Haruhi had her eyes on Kyoya. _

_"Ah." The smile was back on Kyoya's face as he consulted his black book. "But he's not your biological grandfather, is he?" The grin disappeared from Misao's face, just when Haruhi had thought that someone was finally standing up to the shadow king. "Okina-san is just a close family friend of your biological grandfather's. When Makimachi Hiroshi-sama passed away, he left you in the care of his friend, as you had no other family to be given to." _

_Misao's eyes widened. "You were raised by a young man - actually, by a famous martial-artist and acclaimed business-man, Shinomori Aoshi. Okina-san helped him wherever possible. You are currently living with Okina-san, in a traditional Japanese-styled house, complete with a dojo et al. Everyone at the residence is fiercely protective of you, but they would much rather that you...developed your feminine side as opposed to wanting Shinomori-san to continue teaching you martial arts, which he stopped doing when you were ten." _

_He adjusted his glasses. "Was there anything I missed out...?" The expression on Misao's face told him that he hadn't. "I thought not." He snapped the black book shut. "So, Misao, do you see how much I can threaten you, without you being able to do anything in return?" _

**End Flashback**

* * *

She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out how the bespectacled, manipulative boy had gotten all of that information about her - and the worse bit was when Haruhi had told her that there was nothing that the senior _didn't_ know about them.

How _had_ he gotten all of that information? It just wasn't...normal.

In any case, their minor...er, argument (or attempt at one, on her part), ended with a good suggestion, surprisingly from Tamaki who had managed to leave his inner-mind theater.

_'If Misao promises not to tell anyone about Haruhi's secret, we'll make sure she gets into the kendo club and _stays_ there. But only after she promises not to divulge Haruhi's secret to anyone. If she breaks her promise...she will be kicked out of the club and will have seven new enemies...'_

Like she cared. About enemies, that is. It wasn't like she had even entertained the _slightest_ idea of mention Haruhi's true gender to anyone. But, the offer was too good for her to avoid being tempted; entrance to the kendo club -come on, that was _big_! She unconsciously wondered what the sexist would have to say about that.

Speaking of the sexist (who was apparently her senior...hah, that moron?!) and kendo...how had Suoh Tamaki known about her interest in joining the kendo club?

And so, there she was, standing outside the kendo dojo while Otori Kyoya went to work his magic with whoever was the authority in the club.

She snorted.

More likely the senior was _threatening_ them to make them take her in.

"Done." She stared at Kyoya as he walked out of the dojo, followed by a somewhat familiar male. He stared at her, smile still on his face. "Go on in. You're in the club now." Misao fought down the wide grin that threatened to break out across her face. She didn't want Kyoya, of all people, to see her happiness. "Remember the deal," he whispered in her ear, "and remember that we _will_ be keeping an eye on you."

Misao shivered as she watched the bespectacled senior leave.

"Ano..." Turning around, her green eyes narrowed as she recognized the boy she had been speaking to the other day.

"You! You're the one who refused to let me join yesterday!" Morinozuka Satoshi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"G-gomen," he said. "It's just...well, since we don't have a single female in our club, I just thought---"

"-Whatever. You're all just a bunch of sexist pigs. The only reason why you're letting me in is because Otori-sempai probably threatened to do something evil to you if you didn't."

Satoshi sweat-dropped. This girl...how did she know so much about Otori Kyoya? "I'll take that as my answer being correct," muttered Misao. "Stupid rich kids...or kid, in particular."

Hearing a few yells from inside the dojo, Satoshi allowed a serious expression to form on his face.

"Ano...here's a set of training clothes," he said, as he held out a neatly folded white bundle to the dark-haired girl. "There's no particular size as such, but I tried to get the smallest one I could find since...well, you know..." He looked embarrassed. "Um, anyway, why don't we, er, go inside? I'll give you a bamboo sword once you've changed out of your uniform."

Misao nodded, anticipation gleaming in her eyes as she kicked her shoes off outside the dojo before entering it. The shouts from the members, who were already dressed and were practicing, stopped as they caught sight of her. Holding her chin up, Misao walked past them, not seeming to be the slightest bit bothered by their stares...

...until she tripped as a result of not watching where she was walking, and fell face down on the hard floor of the dojo. Satoshi sweat-dropped as he made to kneel down beside her twitching figure.

"I'm fine," growled Misao, before he even said anything. "Just_ fine_." She grabbed the set of clothes he had been holding as she scrambled to her feet. "Where do I change?"

Wisely choosing to ignore the embarrassed flush on the girl's face (for his own safety), Satoshi pointed to a set of rice-papered doors in the far corner of the training room.

"There are two rooms there, pick whichever one you want. No-one will be going in there, since everyone's already changed." Nodding, Misao headed towards the doors, thankfully not tripping over anything -until she turned to slide the doors shut and...well, smacked her forehead on the door.

Swearing under her breath, she headed for the room that was closest to her, and slid the door open. The room was quite large, and its design was, once again, that of a traditional Japanese room. The only 'modern' item that seemed to have been added into the room was a set of metal lockers, each with a name marked on it.

Except for that, the room was otherwise unfurnished. Sliding the door shut behind her, Misao dropped her book-bag on the ground and held up the white bundle of clothing she had been given. It consisted of a pair of white, somewhat baggy pants and a top that looked rather like the traditional Japanese over-coat that was occasionally worn over kimonos.

But how on earth was she supposed to wear the top without...well, exposing her front? Shaking the bundle out, she was relieved when a long strip of black cloth fell to the ground. That was what she was to use to keep the top in place, _securely_ covering her.

"Hah! I finally get to get out of this horrid...thing," she said to herself, as she started to change.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

By the time he took off his shoes and entered the dojo with his tie hanging undone around his neck, the shouts and yells had reached a loud pitch, indicating that the practice was going well. A small smile formed on the dark-haired senior's face as he looked around at the furiously training members of the kendo club.

His brother really _was_ doing a good job as the captain of the club.

"Ah, Mori-sempai," commented one of the boys, nodding respectfully at him. "Satoshi-kun decided to start, not knowing if you'd be coming or not..."

Mori shrugged. Nodding politely at the boy, he headed towards the doors in the far corner of the training room, intending to change quickly and get involved in the practice. As he slid the door shut behind him, he shifted his book bag to his right hand and quickly shrugged off his light blue jacket, slinging it over his free arm as he started to swiftly undo the buttons on his shirt.

He hoped that Mitsukuni handled his 'customers' at the Host club, so that the club wouldn't suffer any loss at his absence. He doubted if Kyoya would be happy if they did.

The last button was undone, and his hands moved to his belt.

He also hoped that Tamaki would keep Mitsukuni from having _too_ many sweets. And that he would remind him to brush his teeth. No, he should rephrase that. He hoped that _Kyoya_ would keep Mitsukuni from having too many sweets (Tamaki was too soft-hearted and easily moved by tears to resist) and that Tamaki would remind him to brush his teeth.

Heading towards the closer of the two rooms, he slid its rice-papered door open while using his other hand to pull his belt out of its belt-loops. The sooner he got out there the better.

Grey eyes widened as he stepped into the room and saw that it was occupied.

Grey eyes widened even _further_ when he saw _who_ it was that occupied the room.

* * *

Brushing her black-bangs out of her eyes, Misao looked down at herself, allowing the top she was supposed to wear to hang limp on her small frame. The pants fit her fine...but the top...

Hmm...how was she supposed to do this? Just wrap the item around her and then tie it in place with the black cloth? Shrugging, she picked up the black cloth from the ground, and was about to start working on the top when she heard the rice-papered door slide open.

Surprised, she turned around, quite forgetting the state of...undress she was in.

Green eyes widened as she saw the tall, dark-haired senior with his shirt unbuttoned and holding his tie, jacket and bag in one hand and his belt in the other hand.

"S-Sempai..." she spluttered.

Mori stared at her, eyes slightly wider than usual when she turned around, revealing her...well, undone top, which in turn revealed a black --

His face grew warm as he averted his gaze to the ground.

"...Suman," he mumbled, tightening his grip on his clothing. "I...didn't realize you were in here." Misao's eyes widened again, and her face immediately took on a magenta hue.

"You..." She choked. "Y-you...**PERVERT!!!!**" Mori's head snapped up as he glanced at her, surprised, before he quickly glanced down again.

He was _not_ a pervert. He just hadn't know that she-

He ducked, in time, as a book-bag was sent flying at his face -with quite a bit of force too. Dropping his own bag (and his tie, belt and jacket) on the ground, he held his hands out to the girl, not daring to look at her.

"I didn't mean -"

"YOU BLOODY SEXIST PERVERT!!!" screeched Misao, her anger levels rising dangerously. "I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!!!!!"

Morinozuka Takashi, the famed middle-school Kendo champion, and famed martial artist in _general_, did something that no-one would ever have expected of him.

Then again, a quick look in the dark-haired girl's eyes told him that she _would_ kill him. And enjoy it as well.

With his best interests in mind, he spun around and ran out of the room. "-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING??? ARGH! COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, REMEMBER?!" screamed Misao, as she took off after him.

* * *

Having heard the screams, Satoshi, ignoring the fact that the other members had stopped their training, had sprinted towards the changing rooms, worried. Pure instinct made him jump out of the way just before his brother sped out through the door, only half dressed.

"Niisan---" Pure instinct made him jump out of the way again, just as the dark-haired girl sped through the door...in a similar state of undress as his brother. He flushed. "Ano...a-ano Makima-"

"-to _kill you _and --- gimme that!" snarled Misao, grabbing the bamboo sword out of his hands before speeding after the sprinting Mori. Satoshi could only stare after them, his jaw on the ground.

_Niisan...?_

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Misao skidded to a halt by the pond in the courtyard, breathing heavily. Gripping the bamboo-sword tightly in her hand, she leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, taking in a couple of deep breaths.

The idiot, the sexist, stupid, _perverted_ senior had disappeared roughly a minute ago, leaving her rather lost -as to his whereabouts. Green eyes narrowed.

She couldn't _believe_ him! How could he just walk into a changing room, when a _girl_ was changing, just like that?! Didn't he have _any_ sense of decency?! Where were his _manners_?! How would he have liked it if---

Feeling the hand on her shoulder and taking a wild guess as to who it belonged to, she pulled herself up before spinning around, swinging the bamboo-sword as hard as she could.

Mori grabbed the weapon in one hand, halting its progress, causing Misao to glare swords, kunai, shuriken and spears at him. "Pervert," she hissed. "I _can't_ believe you just walked in like that!" Upon closer inspection, she noted that there was a faint tinge of red on the senior's face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not flinching away from her gaze. "I just didn't know that you were in there."

"Well you should have!" The glare on Misao's face faded to a somewhat embarrassed expression. "You..._saw_ me...you saw...w-well, you-"

Mori unconsciously hoped that his face wasn't as bright as it _felt_.

"Once again, I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving his eyes from hers as he heard the whispers of the few students scattered around them. Grey eyes narrowed at the expressions on the male students faces as they stared at the quick-tempered girl. Or rather, at her open top.

Snatching the bamboo-sword out of her hand -earning a sharp yelp from her- he shrugged out of his shirt and held it out to her.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Misao, staring at the shirt that was being held out to her.

"Put it on."

"What?"

"... ... ..."

"Why the hell should I?"

Mori sighed inwardly. Was she always this difficult?

"...People are staring..." he muttered, nodding towards the scattered students who were staring. Seeing the looks she was getting, Misao flushed. In her blind fury, she had forgotten about the state of her clothing. Snatching the shirt from the senior, she quickly put it on, fumbling with the buttons, but managing to put it on over her 'training' top.

Mori let out a soft sigh once she was done. _That_ was better. He wiped his damp forehead with his arm, partly relieved.

Hearing a few high-pitched squeals, Misao looked at the girls before following the direction of their gaze. It was the senior; standing tall and straight. _That_ wasn't what caused the squeals, or what caused her to be _certain_ that there was a bright flush forming on her cheeks.

He was shirtless. (Naturally, since she had his shirt on)

And what was worse was...

...he didn't look half-bad like that. Heck, he looked..._good_.

Misao shook her head hurriedly, growling at her mind for betraying her. He was a _pervert_ - albeit it just _might_ have been an accident on his part.

_Damn it..._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

From one of the many sets of well-designed windows in the 3rd Music Room, a brown-haired host, taking a two minute break from dealing with customers, stared down at the figures by the fountain.

"Ara..." she mused, as she watched their interaction."Mori-sempai...? Misao...?"

"Ha-ru-hiiiiiii!!! Break's over! Come, quickly! Your customers are waiting!" cried out Tamaki, as he started to move towards his precious 'daughter'.

Sighing, Haruhi quickly turned her back on the windows and headed back to her place.

"Hai, hai," she mumbled.

_But...I wonder what that was all about..._

* * *

**A/N**

Another chapter done! Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed this one too!

See ya in the next chapter!

Siriusgirl1


	5. Miso and a Unexpected Guest

**A/N**

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!! Wow! (am I repeating myself? Oh well!)

**gigi0203: **Hehe, thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad that the references to RK don't seem...out of place. Hmm...I don't know if it's because Kyoya thinks he can bully a girl -personally, I think it's because he likes being mean every now and then, you know? Good old Kyoya! But maybe he thought that too many people know about Haruhi's true gender? And Misao's the first girl to know...and she doesn't seem awed by the hosts, which they could have used to get her to shut up. Ahem. Hmmmm...yes, that's a good question, about Aoshi. I reckon he will make an appearance! That's about all that I'm saying about that!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter too - and I'm sorry about the delay!

* * *

**Chapter Five:**** Miso and an Unexpected Guest**

Haruhi and Misao both let out soft sighs of relief when the classroom doors closed behind the twins, as they had decided to head down to the cafeteria for their lunch as opposed to pestering the brunette commoner for her homemade lunch.

Glancing at the dark-haired girl as she heard her grumbling, Haruhi stood up from her desk and walked towards hers.

"Ano...is it alright if I sit with you here?" she questioned, smiling at her. "Just for now," she added, hurriedly. Misao stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said. "It's not like I own the place or anything." Pulling a chair up to the desk, Haruhi sat down and proceeded to open her lunch box. As she was doing this, she glanced casually at the dark-haired girl's own food, and smiled.

"Did you make that yourself, Misao?" she questioned, nodding at the neatly arranged food. Misao stared down at the box before shaking her head.

"Iie, Omasu did," she said. "Oh, Omasu works at the Aoiya -you know, Jiya's restaurant?"

"I see," said Haruhi, remembering what their bespectacled senior, Kyoya, had mentioned about the girl's background. "So...she's a servant, then?" She felt a bit disappointed, to think that she was going to have to put Misao in the same category as those 'stupid rich bastards', if that was the case.

Misao shook her head hurriedly.

"Iie," she said. "She's more like...well, an older sibling of sorts."

"Oh."

Misao shot her a questioning glance.

"I know this is completely off topic, but...why do you do it?"

"Eh?"

"Why do you continue to stay with the...host club?" Haruhi sighed.

"Because of my debt," she answered, almost automatically.

"Firstly, those stupid rich kids _surely_ don't mind about some idiotic, expensive vase, do they? I mean, they can easily get another one what with their 'connections' and whatnots." Misao shook her head. "And secondly, isn't there any other way for you to...well, pay off your debt?"

"I'm sure there are other ways," admitted Haruhi, "but...they'd cause me too much of trouble." She smiled once more. "But it's not too bad, being a part of the host club. True, I _do_ get unwanted attention from the girls...and yes, I _do_ have to put up with a bunch of idiots -except for Kyoya-sempai. Oh, and Mori-sempai too. He really is a nice, decent person...but the rest---is something wrong?" She glanced somewhat worriedly at Misao, as the girl seemed to choke on her food.

After gulping down the water that the brunette handed to her, Misao shot her a grateful smile. "Did I say something wrong?" questioned Haruhi, somewhat surprised at the girl's reaction.

"Nice? _Nice_?" echoed Misao, as she flipped her long braid over her shoulder. "You think _he_ is..._nice_?" It took Haruhi a moment or two to realize who she was talking about.

"What do you have against Mori-sempai?" She was not the least bit bothered by the glare the girl sent her. Wasn't she used to that kind of thing anyway?

Misao just shook her head. "He's just..." She growled, remembering what had taken place during her first kendo practice yesterday. A faint tinge of pink spread across her cheeks as she recalled...certain events.

Especially ones that involved a certain shirtless dark-haired senior.

_Meh! He's just a...pervert. _

_A sexist pervert. _

_Fine, he's a sexist pervert who just _happens_ to look...alright without his shirt on. That's IT. _

"-sao? Misao...?"

"Uh, yeah...he's just a stupid, sexist, _per_-" She was interrupted by the doors to the classroom being slammed open, from the outside. Both girls turned around, somewhat startled by the sudden interruption.

The moment she saw the identical grins on their faces, Haruhi had a sinking feeling that something was not right.

"What is it _this_ time?" she questioned, tonelessly, noticing that the twins were staring at _Misao_ and not at her -for a change.

"We didn't know-"

"-That you were-"

"-_that_ kind of girl," finished Hikaru, as his grin got wider. Misao stared from one twin to the other, not looking too amused.

"Whatever," she said, shrugging. "I don't even want to _know_ what the two of you are talking about. It's probably something stupid anyway."

The twins exchanged glances.

"Stupid, Misao?" echoed Kaoru, feigning a hurt expression. "Oh, _no_, it's not stupid. But, really, you could have told us that you had a crush on him."

"And we would have told you a number of _different_ ways to get his attention..." added Hikaru.

Misao had turned back to the twins, a questioning expression on her face.

"What the hell are you two on about?"

"Don't pretend-"

"-Like you don't know." A vein started to tick on the girl's forehead -like it usually did when she was surrounded by these...stupid rich kids.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" she exclaimed. "Just shut up and tell me!"

"Eh?" Hikaru glanced at Kaoru. "How is it possible to _shut up_ and speak at the same time?"

Kaoru shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, playing along. "Maybe it's a...commoner thing?"

"Iie, even Haruhi wouldn't be able to do that," said Hikaru. "Maybe it's a weasel thing?"

"Don't _call _me _that_!" snapped Misao, doing her best to control her temper.

"Call you what, itachi-chan?"

Needless to say, she failed miserably.

Jumping up from her seat, she started towards the twins, her eyes gleaming.

"I am _not_ an itachi!" she growled, a number of veins ticking all over her head. "Get _that_ into your _thick_ skulls before I-"

"-What was it that you two were talking about earlier?" asked Haruhi, interrupting the girl for a moment. "About Misao and some...guy?"

"Ah, well, you see Haruhi, it turns out that our Misao here, and -" Hikaru nudged his brother, shaking his head as he did so.

"-I think it would be best for them to _see_ what we were talking about," he said, before turning to the girls. "Come on, let's go." Haruhi stared shrewdly at the twins, before glancing down at her lunch. As...intriguing as the whole thing might be, she _was_ hungry.

"No thanks," she muttered. "I'll just finish my lunch." Misao shook her head as well.

"I'm not in the mood to put up with the two of you," she said, as she sat back down at her desk, pulling her lunch box towards her. "Just leave me alone."

"But...are you sure? You don't want to know what we're talking about?"

"No."

"Suit yourself," said Kaoru, shooting her a grin, "You'll find out anyway."

Hikaru nodded.

"Just make sure to walk past one of the student notice boards when you're walking out of the building."

"Whatever."

* * *

**At the host club:**

Kyoya looked up from his little black book, turning his attention to the dark-haired senior -much to everyone's surprise.

"Mori-sempai, do you have any idea of the rumours going around?"

Mori shook his head. "Do you have any idea _why_ there are rumours going around?" The senior shook his head again.

"Ne, Mori-sempai, it's alright, really," interjected Tamaki, not seeming to notice the glare his best-friend sent his way for interrupting him. "We understand; we're all going to have to...find someone we love, _one_ day. You've just found that person _now_. I'm happy for you, sempai."

And this was when tears started to form in the blond's purple eyes, causing them to glitter. Reaching forward, he clasped Mori's hands in his own. "I'm so happy for you," he gushed. "Will you invite me to the wedding? I'll bring my cute daughter with me. Oh, and Okaasan too. And everyone. Will you invite us? Will you? Will you?"

"...Er..." Mori looked to his cousin for help, but found that he looked just as clueless and confused as he felt. "Tamaki..." he tried to reclaim his hands, but found that the blond's grip on them was too tight.

"This means that my 'niece' is now my precious daughter! Ohhhh, I feel so very proud of you all..." sobbed Tamaki; looking every bit the emotional parent - if not a bit silly, since it _was_ Tamaki.

"Sempai, stop acting stupid," said Haruhi, as she slapped his hands off Mori's, earning her a grateful look from the senior (who was really glad to get _some_ sort of feeling back in his hands). "I have to admit," she said, turning to Kyoya just as Tamaki went to his corner of woe. "That I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Are you telling us that you don't know?" questioned Hikaru, as Haruhi shook her head. "Geez, don't you even _look_ at the student notice-boards when you walk past them?"

"No," said Haruhi, "Because the notices on them are rather stupid. If they're not full of proclamations of love for Tamaki-sempai, they're to do with things like a lost, ruby encrusted bobby-pin...and a lost pair of 'designer socks'." She shrugged. "I don't see why I should waste my time looking at them."

"Ahhh...the wonders of a commoner's mind..." mused Hikaru and Kaoru together, causing Haruhi to shoot them an annoyed glance.

"Kyo-chan," started Honey, "What _is_ going on? Why has everyone been looking at Takashi for the whole day?" Haruhi glanced at the short blond in surprise, before turning back to Kyoya.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya sighed.

"Mori-sempai, what happened during Kendo practice yesterday?" he questioned.

"Kendo practice?" echoed Honey, turning to his cousin, only to have his eyes widen in surprise. "Takashi?" There was a faint tinge of...crimson on the stoic senior's face.

"...Nothing," said Mori, after a while. He resisted the urge to fidget under the weight of everyone's stares.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru, before producing a...notice out of nowhere. Reaching out rather stiffly, Mori took the notice from his hands and started to read it.

As Haruhi and Honey watched, his grey eyes widened as he continued to read from it.

And right before their eyes, their beloved senior seemed to turn into stone.

"Takashi? Ne, Takashi?" Honey poked his cousin, worriedly. "Usa-chan! Usa-chan! Takashi's turned to stone!!" he wailed.

"I wonder..." Reaching up, Haruhi pulled the notice out of his hands and read it herself, allowing Honey to see it too.

"_3rd Year heartthrob, Morinozuka Takashi, seems to have suffered from an attempt at seduction, made by a scrawny, asset less commoner who was aiming too high for her own good',_" read Haruhi, raising her eyebrows. "_...'Sources say that the two were at the fountain, last afternoon, with the seductress clad in nothing but her underwear -'_" her eyes widened, "..._'-and with a ruffled Mori-sempai.'..." _

"...'_Despite the vile girl's despicable actions, Mori-sempai was gentlemanly enough to note that it was improper for her to go around in just her underwear, and offered her his shirt. The girl may think she has won the battle, after getting to see a shirtless Mori-sempai, but she certainly hasn't won the war yet. We girls will avenge our beloved Mori-sempai, and save him from the clutches of that she-devil. At all costs! Our new mission; Protect Mori-sempai!!'_..."

"Oh, my daughter! You shouldn't read things like that! It's too...cruel for your virgin mind and heart!" protested Tamaki, as he clapped his hands over Haruhi's ears, having returned from his corner of woe (after realizing that no-one was paying him any attention).

Brushing him off, Haruhi turned to stare at Mori.

Who in turn was looking...well, mortified. Or as mortified as stone...blocks could look.

"Sempai?" she asked, drawing his attention to her. "Who's the girl?"

"I---" Before Mori could say anything in his defense, he was interrupted by the doors being slammed open.

"My, my, she _is_ a troublemaker..." muttered Kyoya, to himself, as they saw their new dark-haired friend standing at the entrance to the music room, with a glare on her face that was really starting to became a normal facial expression for her.

"Eh?" Haruhi started towards the girl. "What are you doing here? Is something---"

"_YOU!! YOU...YOU...__**YOU!!**__"_ A question mark hovered over the brunette's head as she watched the spluttering girl.

"Ano...who are you---" She watched as Misao stomped her way towards them, unconsciously noting how the customers glared at the girl.

Mori, to his credit, did not flinch as she continued to glare at him.

"I was _not_ in my underwear!" she screeched, causing everyone to wince.

"Oi, itachi, don't screech. We have sensitive ears," growled Hikaru.

"I had clothes _on!_" screeched Misao, her green eyes narrowed as she glared at Mori. "And, if I remember correctly, _who_ was it who WALKED IN ON ME WHEN I WAS CHANGING??????????"

Honey's eyes widened.

"Takashi...?"

Mori bowed his head.

"Iie," he said, slowly. "It's not...I didn't...no-one told me---"

"-And now, I get DEATH GLARES from all these AIRHEADS, and feel THREATENED simply because _you_ are a sexist, perverted LOW-LIFE!!!" Misao had clenched her hands into fists.

"Misao," interjected Kyoya, calmly. "Please refrain from screaming. None of us here are deaf. And I'm afraid that I'm going to have to point out to you the fact that you're disrupting-"

"-Well?" asked Misao, staring at Mori. "What're you going to do about this?"

"... ... ... ... ..." A vein started ticking on the girl's head.

"Ano would _one_ of you explain to me what's going on?" asked Haruhi, hoping to diffuse the...er, explosive atmosphere a bit.

"That _jerk _walked in on me-when I was changing! And he saw me half naked! And then I chased him out of the dojo, threatening to kill him."

"Ah," said Kyoya, nodding slowly. "So _that's_ what happened." Misao nodded.

"Yes! He just walked in on me, the freaking perverted---"

"-Mori-sempai didn't know that she had been given permission to join the kendo club, and thus didn't know that she was inside, changing. So he walked inside the changing room, and...well, she was changing inside..."

Misao glared at him.

"What?! That's not what happened at all! _He _was being a pervert!"

"How dare you! Mori-sempai is the most gentlemanly...man you can ever hope to find!" yelled one of the customers.

"Gentleman? Him? Hah! As _if_!"

"_You're_ the one who's a pervert!"

"I'm _not_ a pervert!"

"Did you honestly think that you could _seduce_ Mori-sempai? Vile wretch!"

"Why the _bloody hell _would I want to seduce _him_?!"

"What did you hope to seduce him with?! Your non-existent assets?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?????!!!"

Honey, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Misao, with their jaws, literally, on the ground. Haruhi, Mori and Kyoya, on the other hand, noticed that her face was changing colours rapidly. And that, at the moment, it was a deep shade of purple.

It didn't look healthy.

* * *

Sighing inwardly as the yelling continued, Mori took a step forward. 

"... ... ..." He shut his mouth. What was her name again...? He knew it started with a 'M'...but...what was it?

_Mika? No, that's not it. _

_Miki...? No._

_Mina? ...No..._

_Misa...? Hmm, no...but it was something like that..._

_Mis...o? Ah, that sounds right._

"Miso..." he started (wondering why her parents had decided her to name her after soup), "...That's enough." The girl didn't seem to have heard him. Then again, if he had been paying attention, it seemed as though the twins were the only ones who heard him -which would explain why they were pursuing their lips in an attempt to _not_ burst out laughing.

Sighing inwardly, Mori placed a hand on her shoulder, noting how she tensed up almost immediately. "_Miso_," he said, louder this time.

It got the desired effect, as the room was suddenly engulfed in silence.

Haruhi, Honey and Tamaki's eyes widened as one, as they stared at the dark-haired senior. Had he...did he just call her..._Miso_?

Misao turned around slowly, her eyes slits in her face.

"_What_ did you-"

"-That's enough, Miso," interrupted Mori, quietly. "It is not proper for-"

"What-did-you-call-me?" asked Misao, through clenched teeth, as she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, the twins roll on the ground, laughing.

Mori blinked. _Is that a trick question?_

"Miso."

"Why?"

Mori blinked again. _...Did she hit her head anywhere yesterday, when running after me? Iie...I made sure that I took a path that would be less dangerous for her, since she seems to have an affinity for tripping over things. _

"Because...it's your name..." Haruhi watched, half-amused and half-appalled (as did most of the people gathered in the room), as a dozen or so veins popped out on Misao's head.

* * *

**Three and a half minutes of...silence later:**

"My...name..." started Misao, at last, "Is-"

"-Miso," finished Mori, wondering why his sixth sense was screaming at him to get as far away from the girl as was possible. "Yes, Miso, we-"

"-NOT MISO!!" was the last thing that Misao yelled before throwing herself at the dark-haired senior, her fists raised. Mori staggered backward, valiantly trying to regain his balance...but failing. Instead, he crashed onto the ground (amidst worried yelps from the girls), with the dark-haired girl on top of him.

Sighing, Kyoya brushed back a few strands of hair that were adamant in slipping into his eyes.

"Oh dear..." he mused, as he glanced at the clock."We're going to lose a fair bit of profit here..."

"Er, sempai, I think you have something _else_ to worry about," said Haruhi, drawing his attention to her.

"_Oh_?"

"I think she's going to kill him." And indeed, it did seem as though that was her intention, for Misao was on the fallen senior's torso, driving her fists at him as she continued to yell.

"MA (punch) KI (punch) MA (punch) CHI (punch) MI (punch) SA (punch) O (punch)!!!" When she was done with that, she started pulling at his cheeks. Tamaki and the twins stared at her in comic horror; it looked so very painful! "NOT _MISO_, YOU SEXIST, FORGETFUL PERVERT WITH THE MEMORY OF AN ELEPHANT!!!"

Mori, somehow, managed to quirk an eyebrow at her. _Don't elephants have a good memory? _And he asked her that. To which the answer was a head-but. "Smartass!" growled Misao, looking a little bit embarrassed. "I meant the memory of a...PEA-BRAIN!!"

Haruhi sighed, before glancing around at the hushed whispers she heard from the girls around them. Looking back at the pair on the ground, her eyes widened slightly. She could understand why the girls looked...scandalized.

"Mi-sao...can you please stop that?"

And it seemed that Mori-sempai understood why too.

"And why the _bloody hell_ would I listen to you?!" snapped Misao, glaring down at him. Mori was surprised to find his face and neck warm.

_Idiot. Now is not the time for that._

"Because..." he looked down, pointedly, causing the girl to follow his gaze. In her current position, she was effectively straddling his lap as she punched and...er, abused him for not remembering her name. And since he was on the _ground_, it meant that she was...sitting on him. _And_ it didn't help matters any when she leant down to scream at him -even though he _wasn't_ deaf- thus bringing the two of them rather...uncomfortably close to each other.

Misao's face turned a brilliant shade of cherry-red as she unconsciously raised her eyes to meet his.

"ARGH!" she yelped, hurriedly moving her hands from where they had been trying to rearrange his face. She started to scramble off him as fast as she could. "I---didn't mean---I---_oh!_" In her haste to get off the senior, she had somehow lost her footing, and had flopped back down on him.

Except this time, she ended up lying flush against him, much to both hers _and_ his horror.

_...Not good..._

And to the...surprise of Honey, Haruhi and Tamaki.

_Poor Takashi. Ne, Usa-chan?_

Oh, and of _course_ to the amusement of Kyoya and the twins.

_Miso! M-Miso! He thought her n-name w-was Miso!!! Ahahahahaha!!!_

When Misao opened her eyes, she flushed scarlet at the...practically non-existent distance between hers and the dark-haired haired senior's eyes.

It was at that...opportune moment that the doors to the music room opened once more, revealing a jolly-looking, well-dressed, elderly male.

"Hello there young ones!" exclaimed the white-haired male, drawing everyone's (almost everyone's) attention to him. "How are you all doing today?" He turned to the girls. "Oh my, you girls look simply _adorable_!" he exclaimed, grinning, before turning to the -only- other men in the room.

"Hello," said Haruhi, politely, as she bowed her head to the old man, seeing Tamaki staring at him in horror (the _idiot_ thought that the old man was a 'customer'). "How may we help you, sir?"

The man beamed at her.

"Ahh, such wonderful manners!" he cooed. "If only my granddaughter would learn some of them..." He shook his head. "Anyway, young lad---" he stopped, eyes widening slightly. "Oh my. Pardon _me_. I did not realize the you aren't a la-"

"-How can we help you, old man?" asked Hikaru, interrupting him, quickly, before he could continue.

"Ah. Right. Well, I have been here for half an hour, waiting for my _precious_, angelic granddaughter...but she hasn't come out yet. When I asked around, I was told that she came in here a while ago, so I was wondering if you had seen her...?"

Tamaki moved so he was standing in line with Haruhi.

"Granddaughter?" he echoed. "And what might her name---" He was interrupted by the old man, as he saw the pair on the ground behind Tamaki.

"Makimachi Misao! Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!"

Misao was snapped out of her highly volatile and embarrassed state when she heard her name being called out. Turning her head slightly, she glanced in the direction the call had come from.

Green eyes widened in a flash, as Misao tried to scramble off the senior once more.

"Jiya!" She successfully managed to get off him. "I---I didn't -I wouldn't --- it's not what you think!"

* * *

**A/N**

Yes, I left it at that! Hehe, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one...and I hope it will be interesting.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this!

See ya next time!

Siriusgirl1


	6. The Many Moods of Misao and Making a Dea

I'm _really_ sorry about the long delay in updating! I've just been...busy. And I've got exams coming up in 3-4 weeks, and I'm starting to do what I always seem to do where exams are concern; start to panic! Aaaaargggghh!!!!!!!

Heh, _anyway_, thanks loads for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I'll reply to them all when I'm not in such a rush, so I can do them properly. I really will. I hope no one minds my doing that?

Here's chapter six; be warned, it's quite long, but that's to make up for the delay. (And in case the next chapter's delayed!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six:**** The Many Moods of Misao and Making a Deal**

"Young man! I am _truly_ very sorry!" the old man's wail caused the said 'young man' to cringe. "I knew the way I brought her up was all wrong! I'm just _so very_ ashamed at her behaviour and her actions. Will you ever, _ever_ find it in your heart to forgive me? Or rather, to forgive her?"

Haruhi stood on the sidelines with the other hosts, unconsciously wondering if _anyone_ was going to save the dark-haired senior from this...dilemma.

Surely he'd been through enough for one day?

A sudden squeak brought her attention back to what was going on.

"Apologize! I understand that you are a very passionate person - you _are_ my granddaughter after all!- but it is _not proper_ for a young lady such as yourself to...publically display such...romantic feelings towards a young male!" The old man, from the looks of things, was trying to get his dark-haired granddaughter to bow down in apology to the dark-haired senior.

"WHAT?!" bellowed Misao, as she stared at her grandfather in disbelief. "Are you out of your MIND?! I'm _not_ apologizing to HIM!"

Kyoya wandered back to the group of hosts having kindly yet firmly kicked the last of the guests out, before slamming the doors shut behind them.

He could just _imagine_ the profits the club was losing as he just stood there, contemplating.

"Ano..._ojiisan,_" started Honey, as he stepped towards the arguing pair and his slightly pale-faced cousin. "It's alright. Takashi understands that Itachi-chan didn't mean to-"

"-_What_ did you call me?!"

"You..." the old man paused, as he stared at the short blond."You...you..." Tears were rapidly forming in his eyes. "ARE JUST SO CUTE!!!!"

And the next thing Honey knew, he was being crushed in an almost suffocating hug. "Misao! I didn't know that you had such an _adorable_ little friend!!" gushed the white haired old man, as he cradled (or suffocated) the short blond to him, like a father would do to his child.

Misao found herself scowling at her grandfather.

"He's _not_ my 'little' friend," she snapped. "He's a 3rd year senior. Honey-_sempai_!"

"But he's still cute!!" protested her grandfather, as he beamed down at a now-smiling Honey. "Aren't you, little one?"

"Hai!" said Honey, happily, as he did his best to look as adorable as he possibly could. "Would you like to meet a friend of mine?" The old man nodded fervently. "This is Usa-chan. Isn't Usa-chan cute too?"

Deciding that things had gone on in this...vein for long enough, Kyoya stepped forward so that he was standing opposite the old man.

"Good afternoon," he said, politely. "I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. I'm Otori Kyoya." He bowed his head ever so slightly in a polite manner as a small smile found itself on his face.

The old man blinked, before turning to a...fuming Misao with an ugly look on his face.

"You should take lessons on manners from your lovely friends," he muttered, not caring that his granddaughter's eyes had narrowed greatly. "Kashiwazaki Okina," he said, once he had turned back to Kyoya. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyoya-kun." Kyoya simply smiled.

"As it is, to meet _you_, Kashiwaza---"

"-Oh, no, please call me Okina."

"Hai, Okina-san." He gestured to the hosts, standing behind him. "That's Suoh Tamaki-" His friend bowed down low to Okina.

"It is _such_ a great pleasure to make the acquaintance of the grandfather of my dear niece!"

"Ignore him. He's a bit of an idiot," muttered Kyoya, at Okina's questioning glance. _If he's your niece's grandfather, that makes him your father, baka. _"Fujioka Haruhi."

"Nice to meet you," said Haruhi, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable with the knowing look the old man was giving her.

"Hitachin Hikaru and Kaoru-"

"-Yo, Jiya-chan-"

"-It's nice to meet you."

"And finally, that's Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi; more commonly known as Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai." Kyoya and Haruhi noticed the old man's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Ah, Haninozuka-kun...hmm, that's interesting..." He glanced down at the short blond, who he had -thankfully- let go of. "Your grandfather was a great man, Haninozuka-kun..." Okina smiled at him before turning to Mori. "As was yours. It is an honour to meet the offspring of two so very prominent families in the world of martial arts."

Misao stared at her grandfather in surprised. _Prominent families in the world of martial arts? _She glanced at the two seniors. _Those two? You have _got_ to be kidding me!_

Okina suddenly turned to the rest of the hosts, as an idea struck him.

"Say, what are you young ones doing now? Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Do you mean as a group, or individually?" questioned Kyoya.

"Individually." Kyoya shrugged.

"Nothing of great importance..."

"What about you, Tamaki-kun? And Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun?" Okina turned to Haruhi. "And...Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi was _still_ trying to figure out what gave her _true_ gender away.

"I speak for my children, especially my dear daughter," started Tamaki, as he beamed at the old man. "We're not doing anything important!"

"What makes you think that I have nothing better to do anyway?" asked Haruhi, somewhat crossly. Tamaki gulped.

"B-but Haruhi-! O-otousan knows everything that his d-daughter does! R-right?"

"Mitsukuni-kun? Takashi-kun?" questioned Okina, turning to the two seniors. Honey didn't even _glance_ in his cousin's direction -if he _had_, he would have seen the...pointed look his cousin was trying to give him, without being spotted.

"We don't have any plans either, Okina-san!"

Okina clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Brilliant! You boys can come home with us then!"

Kyoya adjusted the position of his glasses on his nose as he closed his eyes. _Wait for it...wait for it, it's coming...3...2...1..._

"**WHAT?!**"

_And there she blows..._

"Misao dear, _do_ lower your voice. It's impolite to yell at people who aren't deaf. Young women do _not_ raise their voices in such a manner," said Okina, as he beamed at the hosts. "Well then, gentlemen, shall we...?"

Kyoya shrugged. _It wouldn't hurt. After all, it will be useful for the future, if I get to know him. _

"Hai," he said, as a polite smile appeared on his face. "Let's get going." Tamaki was out of the room in a flash, dragging a protesting Haruhi along with him, which in turn caused the twins to exchange glances, shrugging.

"Come on, _Miso_, you don't want to be left behind do you?" questioned Hikaru, as he saw Misao standing still, a dark glare on her face as she stared at her grandfather.

The girl's hands twitched.

"_Don't_," she hissed. "_Call me that_." Hikaru snorted.

"What're you going to do? Jump me like you jumped Mori-sempai?"

"I didn't _jump _him!" snapped Misao, flushing. "I---"

"-You never told me you had a crush, Misao," said Okina, who had stopped in his tracks to watch the exchange between his granddaughter and the remaining hosts. He shook his head. "Whatever will Aoshi say...?"

Misao's green eyes widened as her gaze fell on her grandfather.

"I _don't_ have a crush!!" she spluttered, face turning purple. "And...and what does Aoshi-sama have to do with anything?"

Okina blinked at his granddaughter in surprise.

"Oh. So you've decided to move on, from Aoshi?" He suddenly beamed at the girl. "I'm so glad! Everyone will be _so_ happy to hear this!"

"I---what-?!" But all she could do was watch as Okina grabbed a somewhat weary-looking Mori's hand, before proceeding to skip out of the room. (Of course, Mori didn't skip...he just walked quickly)

"Wai! Wait for me!" exclaimed Honey, before running to catch up with the surprisingly energetic old man. Misao stared after them, a disbelieving expression on her face.

_Jiya...one of these days, I _swear_, you're going to wish you never---_

* * *

**A little while later:**

The Hosts followed Okina's lead as they entered the old, Japanese-style house, catching glimpses of lush gardens, small ponds and large, leafy trees within the complex, before they entered the house.

Following Okina into a large room, which turned out to be a tea-room, with a traditional low table and cushions around it, they quickly settled down.

"So, Okina-san, I presume that Misao will one day take control of the chain of restaurants you run?" Haruhi and the twins sighed as Kyoya started talking to the old man. Trust him to bring up 'business' matters.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was quite content with looking around the room.

"Ne, Okina-san...your house is very beautiful!" he exclaimed, glad at the fact that he was actually seeing a proper, traditional Japanese house.

"Why thank you, Tamaki-kun." Conversation stopped when the door to the room slid open, revealing a brunette dressed in a simple kimono.

"Tea's here," she said, cheerfully, as she walked into the, balancing two rather large trays in her hands. "And I made some lovely sponge cake to go with it, straight from the fridge and-"

"-Cake!" exclaimed Honey, looking very excited. "Can I have some? Please?" The lady glanced at him, blue eyes widening as she caught sight of the hopeful expression on his face.

"H-hai!" she exclaimed, smiling suddenly, and grabbing the plate away from Okina. "Here you go!"

"Waiii! Thank-you!"

"Oh my, what a sweet, polite young man..."

"Gimme that plate!" growled Okina, not looking too happy. "I want some!" The brunette sent him a stern look, placing her hands on her hips.

"No," she said. "Let Misao-chan's friends help themselves first. Besides, you're too old to eat so many sweets."

"Omasu! I'm not getting old! Fine, maybe I am...but I'm still young at heart!" exclaimed Okina, looking affronted. "Ahahahaha, see? _See_?!" And there he was, doing some silly kind of dance, trying to prove that yes, he _was_ young at heart.

"Stop acting silly, Jiya." Omasu turned around, a smile on her face as she heard the girl's voice. Sliding the rice-paper door shut behind her, Misao walked towards the group huddled at the table, a scowl on her face as she caught sight of her...well, fellow students.

"Misao-chan," said Omasu, smiling at the girl who looked _much_ more comfortable in the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing. "Why don't you sit down? I'll bring out some more sponge cake..." Misao sent the lady a tired smile.

"Thanks, Omasu," she said, scrunching her nose as she noted how...crowded the table seemed. "Where's my tea?"

Omasu pointed towards the other end of the table, directly opposite to where Okina was sitting (before he started dancing around).

"Over there, by your dark-haired friend..." she said, before leaving the room. A scowl promptly appeared on Misao's face.

_Why, _why_???? Why does it have to be near _him

Still scowling, she trudged over to where Mori was sitting, before plopping herself down, so that he, effectively, was seated in between her and Honey.

He eyed her warily, remembering...earlier incidents. Besides, her punches _were_ quite good. For a girl of her petite frame anyway.

"My dear Misao!" exclaimed Tamaki, leaning across the table to speak to her. "I must admit that I do not particularly like your choice of clothing."

Misao raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled her cup of tea towards her. "It's...it's too revealing, my dear niece!"

"Someone shoot him before I do it myself..." said Misao, her voice low. She had had a tiring day, to say the least, and just _wasn't_ in the mood to deal with any of Suoh Tamaki's silliness. Or with the Host Club in general.

"Oh, be our guest, Miso," said Hikaru, grinning.

"Yeah, feel free to take tono out," added Kaoru.

"So go ahead, Miso..." taunted Hikaru.

Mori pretended not to notice the accusatory glare that Misao shot him, before turning to glare at the twins.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed, feeling the sides of her head throbbing.

"B-but...as your uncle, don't I have a right to say that your shorts are too short for my liking?" questioned Tamaki, looking as though he was about to burst into tears at any given moment.

"You," started Misao, "Are _not_ my uncle." She raised her cup to her lips. "And my shorts are _not_ too short, so just...just find someone else to annoy, okay?" Not caring much about the looks she was getting, she took a big gulp of her tea...

...and promptly dropped the cup onto the table, before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Honestly, you'd think that you'd know, by now, to wait until your tea cooled down..." said Okina with a sigh, as he saw her eyes watering. "You'll never learn, Misao...you'll never learn..."

"Itachi-chan! Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" queried Honey, leaning across his cousin as he observed the girl, concerned.

It was a good thing that Misao was...in the situation she was in, or she would have screamed out a few choice words at the boy, for being so silly.

Well...maybe not. He _was_ too cute for that.

During her lack of concentration, she gulped down her mouthful of tea and felt her eyes water some more.

_It's so HOT!_

"Here." When she saw the cake that was practically in her face, she acted unconsciously, opening her mouth and biting onto it. Closing her eyes, she let out a mental sigh as she munched on the cool bite of cake she had taken, glad that the cake seemed to have been taken out straight from the fridge.

"Than---" She scowled as she saw the familiar face with its mop of dark, spiky hair. "_You!_" Haruhi and Kyoya both sighed as one.

With a shrug, Mori turned back to his tea, taking a rather large sip and not seeming to be the slightest bit affected by the warmth of the liquid. "Ouch! What the-? Jiya!" Misao turned around to glare at her grandfather, who had managed to cross over so he was standing behind her, his walking stick in his hands.

"Be _polite_!" exclaimed Okina, brandishing the walking stick dangerously. "Honestly, did I not teach you proper manners?!"

"I will not be polite to a sexist, perverted, pea-brain!" yelled Misao, glaring at her grandfather. The hosts sent Mori apologetic glances; _sexist, perverted, pea-brain? Oh, poor Mori-sempai..._

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF YOUR SEMPAI IN SUCH A MANNER!" Okina bonked her on the head once more. "What would Aoshi say about the state of your manners?"

"But he _is_ a sexist, perverted, pea-brain," protested Misao, before she tensed. "I don't see why Aoshi-sama would care." A bitter expression flashed across her face. "He needs to be around to find out about the state of my manners after all..."

Haruhi glanced at the girl, having noted the slightly bitter note in her voice. _Aoshi-sama? Who...is that?_

"Who's...Aoshi-sama?" wondered Tamaki, curiously.

"Ah." Kyoya's little black book was out again. "Shinomori Aoshi, aged 24; raised Makimachi Misao as a young child; an acclaimed businessman and famed martial-artist; frequently away from home due to his work, and a generally cold and indifferent person." He snapped the book shut. "Does that answer your question?"

Tamaki decided that he wasn't even going to _think_ of asking his best-friend how he got all his information. It was best _not_ to know. And everyone else in the room agreed with him.

"Yes, that's our Aoshi," affirmed Okina, a small, wry smile on his face. "Adored greatly by our little Misao, for reasons no one quite understands."

The dark-haired girl glared at him.

"_Don't_ insult Aoshi-sama!" she snapped.

"But Misao...he's nothing but a block of ice," said Okina, "A block of ice who will never melt...not even if we sent him to the sun, strapped onto a NASA rocket."

"_Jiya!_"

"What?"

"Don't insult him! Aoshi-sama's a great person, and he doesn't deserve to have people like you insul-"

"-If I didn't know any better," started Kyoya, interrupting the girl. "I'd say you were in love with him..." Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Mori watched as a dark flush spread across the irate girl's face.

"W-what are you all staring at?" she spluttered, resisting the urge to bow her head in her embarrassment. _Puh-lease, Makimachi Misao does not get embarrassed. Not easily, anyway._

Kyoya smirked.

"So you _are_ in love with him."

"I---"

"No, Kyoya-kun, she's not." Okina grinned. "She's found someone _better_ than Aoshi, remember? Some she loves with a _passion_."

Mori felt a curious flash of dread surge through him. "My little Misao is now in love with...Takashi-kun!"

"**What?!**"

"Yup, she's forgotten all about Aoshi, and is now in love with-"

"Don't you _dare_ compare Aoshi-sama with...with _him_!" Misao practically snarled at her grandfather, much to everyone's surprise. "He's _nothing_ compared to Aoshi-sama!"

Honey frowned ever so slightly at the younger girl.

"Ano ne, Itachi-chan, that's not nice you-"

"-And stop calling me that! And '_Miso_'! Do I _look_ like a plaything to you?!" Misao was glaring heavily at everyone by now. "Just because you're rich...just because you're stupid rich kids, you think you can get away with whatever you want! You think you can torment a person, and just...get away with it." She clenched her hands into fists. "I'm just fed _up_ of everything! I'm fed up of going to that stupid school, of all the stupid, narrow-minded people that also attend the school...and I'm sick and tired of _you_!"

"Misao," started Okina, his face turning serious. "Take a deep breath and cal-"

"-No! No, I _won't_ calm down!" snapped Misao. "And to top it all off, I've suddenly become the most hated person _in_ school. And why?" She glared at Mori. "Because of a _stupid_ fool's fans who just won't realize that I'm not _like_ them, and therefore would not even think about seducing any of the hosts!" She threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "Urgh, just leave me alone!"

Rising to her feet, she crossed the room and was outside in a flash, not bothering to slide the door shut behind her.

The hosts stared after her, stunned.

"Oh dear..."

"Dinner's ready, everyone. Would you like to have it in here, on in the dining-room?" questioned Omasu, cheerfully, as she entered the room.

* * *

Mori walked down the corridor that had led to the bathroom he'd been instructed to use, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. If it wasn't for Mitsukuni, he would have gone home a while ago. But since his cousin seemed to enjoy being in the old man's company – as did the other hosts – there was no way that he was going to just leave him, and disappear. 

_Tsk...the day has been a bit too loud for my liking..._

As he continued on his way down the corridor, he caught sight of the gardens outside. It looked extremely calm, at this time in the evening. Changing his course, he headed outside, towards the gardens.

_Mitsukuni won't notice I'm gone_, he thought, as he walked quietly over the grass, deciding to head over to one of the small ponds he had seen earlier. He'd just sit there, for a few minutes, to clear his mind before heading back inside.

He stopped short when he saw the seated figure by the pond.

_Hmm_

"I'm not hungry Omasu," said Misao, quietly. "I'll grab something from the fridge later." He watched as the girl dabbed her fingers into the water, creating small ripples to break out on its surface.

"I'm not Omasu," he said, slowly, causing the girl to look behind her. He couldn't really tell if her eyes narrowed when she saw him.

"Oh." He said nothing, choosing to stand where he was, as she turned back around. "What are you doing here?"

"Went to the bathroom." He winced. "And decided to...stay in the gardens for a little while." He shook his head. "I did not mean to intrude your personal space again. I'll just g-"

"-No, it's alright," said Misao, quickly. "You don't have to go." Mori stared at the back of her head for a moment or two, before shrugging. A few movements later, he was seated on one of the rocks next to the girl, staring down into the pond.

A rather awkward silence surrounded them, and it was further accentuated by the cool breeze that blew across the garden, rustling the trees and plants. "...Sorry," mumbled Misao. "About earlier."

Mori shrugged.

"It's not a big issue," he said, simply. "No need to apolo-"

"-No, I do. I shouldn't have lost my temper at everyone like that..." He shrugged again. Personally, if he had had to put up with everything _she_ had had to put up with that day, he'd have...well, punched some senseless by now.

"It doesn't really matter." Misao shook her head.

"It does. Heh, Jiya always does tell me that I need to control my temper..." she trailed off with a sigh. "It's just...that time of the month, ya know...?" Mori paled. Did he _really_ have to be informed of that? "And...today's just been horrid, what with...everything. And...I'm sure I won't be allowed to join the kendo club _again_. And, to top it all off, Aoshi-sama still isn't home."

Mori said nothing for a while.

"...You wouldn't get kicked out of the club that easily," he said, after a while –and it was true. Misao glanced briefly at him.

"You're sure?" He nodded.

"Aa."

"That's a relief..."

Mori glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Why the kendo club?" Misao was silent for a moment or two.

"Because it's interesting. Martial arts and kendo have always interested me." She paused. "Even more so when Aoshi-sama stopped training me, six years ago..."

Mori frowned slightly, before remembering what Mitsukuni had told him before, about what Kyoya had said. She came from a family that was known for its strong martial arts skills too (though not as well-known or strong as Mitsukuni's family); the Makimachi Clan.

And she was the family's...or the clan's sole survivor.

He grabbed her hand from the rock she had placed it on, earning him a quizzical glance from her.

"Toad." Misao edged away from the toad once he had pointed it out, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Thanks," she muttered, very quietly. She didn't want him to think she was being _nice_ to him after all. "Hey...back then, Jiya was saying something about you and...Honey-sempai's families being good in martial arts..."

Mori nodded slowly. "Do you think you could teach me?" He stared at her. "What?" she asked, defensively. "It's just a suggestion. I mean...since we're both in the kendo club...I dunno, we could train there, and...well, you could teach me all these awesome moves-"

"-This is not something you should take lightly."

"I know that!" snapped Misao, as she took to glaring at him once more. "Geez! I just want people to know that being a girl doesn't mean that you need to be 'protected' and 'looked after' all the time!" She glared harder. "You should know what I'm talking about, you dumb sexist."

Mori sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't think that's a good idea." Misao pouted, but he remained firm in his decision. Suddenly inspired, she fought the grin that threatened to form on her face.

"Fine, I understand..." she mumbled, softly. "You don't want to teach me. It's alright, really. I guess...I'll just be really unlucky if I'm suddenly attacked...or assaulted on the roads. At night too." She sighed. "I won't be able to defend myself one bit..."

Mori raised his eyebrows at her. _From what I've seen, you can defend yourself quite well –against low-ranking attackers._

"... ... ... ..."

"Honey-sempai would be disappointed if he found out that you refused to give a _defenceless_ girl lessons in self-defence..."

"... ... ... ..."

"What if Haruhi's around as well? I mean, we girls can't defend ourselves, so we'll be at a disadvantage."

"... ... ... ..." Mori's eyebrows twitched.

"I wonder if Honey-sempai knows how cold-hearted you are..."

"... ... ... ..." _Dammit! What's it going to take to make me get him to agree?!_

"What if I'm attacked by all of your violent fans tomorrow? I'll need _some_ means of protecting myself. Even though...even though you don't seem to care, even though it _was_ partly your fault to-"

"Fine."

"Arigato, Mori-sempai!" exclaimed Misao, a big grin forming on her face as she stared at him. Oh. "I mean, damn right you'll do it. It _is_ your fault that I have to be on guard whenever I'm in school." _Careful, Misao...you were being polite! To him. That should not happen, right?_

"On one condition."

"Eh?!"

"You ask Okina-san for his permission." Misao leaned forward, towards him, a scowl on her face.

"_Listen_ you! Who do you think---" And just like that, she lost her balance and toppled into the pond with a loud squeak.

Mori sighed as he heard, felt and saw the splash of water as the girl fell in. She _was_ a bit of a klutz, wasn't she?

Misao stood up, spluttering. "Why you- it's all your fault! What're you trying to do?! _Kill_ me?!"

_Here we go again..._ "You! I'm _talking_ to you! Can't you hear-" She stopped when the dark-haired senior stood up, leaned forward, and effortlessly lifted her from the pond, before putting her down on the ground next to him. She glared at him. "Now I'm all wet, thanks to you! Grrr...and it's cold too!"

Her glare was nowhere _near_ being effective, as she looked like a drowned...weasel, dripping water everywhere. Dropping his light-blue uniform-jacket on her head, he steered her back towards the house. "I can walk, thanks! And I _do_ know where the entrance is. I live here, remember?"

Mori shook his head. _Does she never shut up?_ _Aa...but it's better than the mood she was in earlier..._ He tuned the girl's voice out as they entered the house and walked down the corridor, with her dripping water all the way.

"Ah, Misao _there_ you...what on _earth_ happened to you?" asked Okina, stopping short as he glanced at her wet figure. "...Takashi-kun...?" An evil, amused gleam suddenly shone in the old man's eyes. "Aha..._aha_, I _understand_. Don't worry, I won't tell _anyone_ what you two kids have been up to. I can keep a secret."

And he winked at them.

As the weasel girl started off on her angry tirade, Mori found himself sighing once more.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N**

This was long, I know, but it was to make up for my delay in updating! Hope this was alright!

See ya soon (hopefully!)

Siriusgirl1


	7. Early Morning Conversations and Promises

**A/N**

I apologize profusely for the long, long delay in updating this fic! All I can say is that I lost interest in Ouran High School Host Club for a while...but now that I've recently purchased volume 9...the interest is back, in full force! I can only hope that you'll forgive me for the hiatus!

Hehe. Well, on with the chapter, I suppose!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Early Morning Conversations and Promises**

"_Well?_"

The tall, dark-haired senior stared at the shorter girl who was standing before him with a rather large scowl on her face.

"… … …" It seemed to him as though she was expecting something from him. But what could that be?

"I don't have all _day_ you big idi-" she paused, "-uh, yeah, I don't have all day, sempai!"

She was forcing herself to be polite. _But why? She wants something, but what…?_

"… … …" He could tell that she was getting angry – if the way her face was slowly turning red was any indication of it – and, seeing how they were in a public _hallway_, he forced himself to say something. Anything.

"What?"

She shot him a confused look, before the scowl was back on her face.

"What 'what'?"

"…What is it that you want?"

"You _know_ what I want, stupid—uh, sempai!"

He blinked. Did he really? As he stared thoughtfully at the shorter, dark-haired girl, he could hear the whispers of the crowd that was gathering quickly in the corridor, watching them.

"…What do you want?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, as though she was trying to…gauge him in some way.

"Are you trying to make me lose my temper?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"No," he said, shaking his head and doing his best to figure out why they were having this conversation in the first place. Heck, he was trying to figure out what the conversation they were having was about.

"You're…serious…?" Before he could open his mouth to answer, she fixed him with one of her trademark death glares. "Look," she said, in a voice of forced calm, "stop playing around, alright? I've got to get to class, and I sure as hell don't want detention because of _you_." She paused. "Now, will you _please_ give me your answer?"

He blinked once.

And then blinked again.

_Answer? To…what?_

"No."

He didn't know _what_ she was talking about, but he figured it was always safest to go with the negative, two letter word of 'no'. Of course, his cousin would beg to differ, but the use of the word 'no' had never failed him in any way.

Misao's eyes narrowed at the answer that she received.

He returned to his earlier thoughts as he saw her clench her hands into fists.

Well, maybe the word 'no' had failed him today?

"What?" she exclaimed, not seeming to care that people were now openly muttering to each other about what they were seeing – not knowing what was going on, of course, but muttering all the same. "But…but I even said _please_!"

"… … …"

"You promised!"

"… … …"

"You said you would, if I asked permission!"

Grey eyes widened slightly – ever so _slightly_ – as their owner stared at her, somewhat perplexed but not showing it as was his character.

_Permission? For __what? _

"I-"

"-Fine, I didn't really ask permission, but you have to do this for me! You even said you would, so, please? Please, say you'll do it?"

"… … …"

"Dammit, that's _three times_ now that I've begged you for an answer! You stupid perverted, sexist, arrogant, annoying little…_cow_!" The girl threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "Fine," she said, glaring at him once more, "fine, I'll leave you alone. I don't need your help anyway. There are other ways that I can learn. And besides, I still am a part of the club, so I'll pick up a few things from there."

With a last withering glance at him, she turned around to walk away, when he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," she growled out, not even looking back at him.

But, of course, he did no such thing.

"This…thing you are asking of me," he said, his voice as low and unemotional as it always was, "…what is it?"

If he had been paying more attention to her than to his confusion, he would have seen the way she tensed. He would have seen the way she started twitching ever so slightly as she put two and two together.

He would have run for cover immediately if he had noticed all of that.

"…Are you," she said slowly, "trying to tell me…" she paused, "that you don't know what I was talking about?" She turned to look at him as she finished her question.

He nodded, wondering why his instincts screamed at him to run as fast as he could away from the girl if he ever wanted to…well, do a lot of things in the future.

_Well,_ he thought, as he ducked, dodged and side-stepped the various objects that were being hurled at him as he walked briskly away from the fiery-tempered girl, _at least I know my instincts are always right…_

"WHY YOU---WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! AAARGH!!"

* * *

**Later that ****day**

Haruhi shot her dark-haired friend a somewhat concerned glance.

"Ne, are you alright?" she questioned, as she watched her stare blankly at the blackboard at the front of the class.

She received no answer. "Misao, are you alright?" Once again, she received no answer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hikaru getting up from his seat, a wide grin on his face.

"Now now, Ha-ru-hi," drawled the older twin, "if you want to get _Miso's_ attention, you've got to use unconventional means. Like," he paused, raising a hand over the girl's head, "this-"

"-Stop that," said Haruhi, as she caught his hand before it could meet the dark-haired girl's head. She glared at Hikaru. "Honestly, why do you insist on annoying her so much?" Shaking her head, she turned back to the girl, only to find her in the same position; just staring listlessly at the blackboard.

_That's strange_, she thought, even as she turned her head slightly to shoot the twins a pointed glare,_ Misao isn't usually so quiet and…unanimated. I wonder…did something happen-?_

Haruhi had a reputation for being rather observant, and it was thus that she thought back to the events that had taken place the other day, when the entire Host club – the hosts only – had been invited, by Misao's grandfather, to their house. The girl had been rather tense and it had been obvious that she had been in a bad mood.

_Maybe she's mad that we…invaded her 'space'? She did say that she disliked Ouran…and the people here as well…perhaps we were wrong to take her grandfather up on his offer…? Perhaps-_

"Fujioka! Why aren't you taking down notes?"

"Sorry, sensei," mumbled Haruhi, hurriedly picking up her pen and drawing her exercise book towards her. She'd have to worry about Misao another time; she _did_ have to work to keep her scholarship going after all.

* * *

**Class 3-A:**

The whispers, much to the tall boy's chagrin, didn't stop or pause; the maintained a constant rhythm and thus, annoyed him.

_Don't they have better things to do?_

"Ne, Takashi…they're saying some pretty mean things about itachi-chan, aren't they?" queried Honey, looking sad as his cousin glanced over at him.

"Hnn."

"Itachi-chan isn't like that…" continued Honey, his eyes downcast. "She may be a bit _too_ lively for some people's taste, but I don't think she's the type of girl who…would do those things they're whispering about…"

"Hnn." Of course she wasn't the type of girl who would…be as vulgar and…_loose_ as people kept on saying she was – heck, he wasn't even sure if she knew _how_ to seduce anyone _but_ that was besides the point.

"Poor itachi-chan. She must really hate us and this school now…"

"Hnn." She had hated them and the school before as well, so…it didn't really matter, did it?

"I wish there was something we could do…"

"Hnn." The taller cousin didn't really feel the same – but that was most likely because he knew that no matter how pure and good their intentions were, they would somehow end up making things worse than they already were.

"Isn't there something we can do, Takashi?"

"Ah. I…don't…think so…" Morinozuka Takashi winced as his cousin turned to look at him, fixing him with a saddened look from his large brown eyes. _No,_ he thought, _not that…not the eyes…Mitsukuni…_

"That's sad…" Honey suddenly brightened. "But at least she's in the Kendo club, eh?"

"Hnn." He didn't like the sidelong glance he was getting from the cake-obsessed boy.

"Ne, Takashi, you'll look after her during practice won't you?"

"………" Mori could not help but stare at his cousin.

"I mean, she'll be surrounded by men – and she doesn't know anyone _in_ the club except for you. Oh, and Satoshi too…" The short boy looked expectantly at his cousin. "Will you look after her and make sure that nothing happens while she's in the club? Will you, Takashi?"

His mind was screaming a nice, loud 'NO!' in his head, and he could not find fault with it for doing so – the girl would most likely attempt to permanently _maim_ him if he got too close to her.

But when faced with The Eyes…

…honestly, what else was he supposed to say but;

"Hnn."

This, in Takashi-speak, meant 'yes/alright'.

"Yay!" cheered Honey, quite forgetting that they were in the middle of a particularly boring Math lesson. "You're the best, Takashi! Now I won't have to worry about itachi-chan _too_ much!" And with that done, the yellow-haired boy turned his attention back to his work.

As Mori turned his eyes back to his book, he was struck with a sudden memory. And as he thought about it for a while, he realized that he _did_ know what the girl had been talking about earlier, when she had been asking him if he agreed.

He had said he would help her with Kendo. As long as she got permission from her grandfather.

_Ah_, he thought, somewhat ruefully, _why do I get the feeling that this school year is going to be very…troublesome?_

* * *

Misao sighed as she peeked out from her hiding place. She quickly pulled her head back when she saw the mixed group of girls and boys, but was almost immediately relieved when they walked past her, seemingly too deep in conversation to notice the quick flash of yellow that belonged to her skirt.

When she was sure they were gone, she let out another long sigh, before wriggling around, trying to find a comfortable position on the ground that _wouldn't_ hurt her rear end. (She didn't end up finding one so she just slumped her shoulders and leaned her head back against the thick, sturdy tree trunk that was behind her.

_I'm probably getting my dress all dirty…_she thought, as she glanced down at the hideous uniform she had no choice but to wear, _but who cares? It's a piece of rubbish anyway._

It was lunch time at the school, but the dark-haired girl wasn't hungry – as the discarded lunchbox beside her indicated. No, she hadn't been thinking about food when she had quickly stuffed her things into her bag and then left the classroom as quickly as she could. She just hadn't wanted to endure another bout of teasing from the horrid twins who, sadly, were also in her class.

She _really_ didn't know how Haruhi handled them. _But then,_ she thought, with a small smile,_ Haruhi's different from them. In more ways than one._

She just wished the stupid girls would give it a rest already and stop harassing her! Honestly, how was it that they didn't think it possible to _not _have a crush on one of the hosts? Just because they were obsessed over them didn't mean that _everyone_ had to feel the same.

A scowl formed on her lips as she, unwillingly, thought of the dark-haired senior.

"That stupid…pig…" she mumbled. "Thinks he can---" Hearing the crunch of gravel from somewhere behind her, Misao tensed. Had she been found out? _Great. Just great._

Drawing on her frustration, she turned her head to the side. "Look, if you're here to have another go at me about that idiot, just forget it. I'm not rising to your bait. If you're too dense to realize that _nothing happened_ in the way you seem to think, then I don't think I want to waste my time with you. So just leave me alone, alright? I-"

"…No."

_Hang on. That's not a girl's voice…that's more like…_Misao turned around and was met with a pair of legs, clad in trousers. Turning her gaze upward, she cringed.

"You!"

The dark-haired student merely nodded, before he took a few steps forward so that she didn't need to crane her neck behind her to see him.

"Hnn." He was very well aware of the glare he was getting.

"What're you here for? To make my life even more miserable than it already is? Isn't it enough that you're-"

"I just remembered."

Misao rolled her eyes.

"Good for you! Now that you've _remembered_ how much of a jerk you are, will you-"

"-About Kendo."

"I – what?"

"………"

"If you're not going to say anything-"

"-I'll help you."

"-then don't…" Misao's voice trailed off as she glanced inquiringly at him. "You'll help me?" The dark-haired boy nodded, earning him a skeptical glance from her. "And why should I believe you? You wouldn't agree in the morning, so-"

"-That's because I didn't know what you were talking about," cut in Mori, impassively. He looked down at her. "I'll help you. But-" Misao's glare was back. "-I need to know why."

"Why?"

"Why you want to be taught so…badly. Why you want to learn." There was a long moment of silence, before Misao spoke.

"And why should I tell you?" she challenged, as she stood up. "And what're you doing here anyway? How'd you know I was here? Are you stalking me now, you perverted-" She broke off when the senior simply pointed his finger at one of the windows on the upper floor of the building before them.

"I saw you," he said, just as simply.

"Th-that's no excuse! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me. Trying to make my life even worse!"

A short pause followed this outburst, before Mori shrugged.

"I don't want to know 'why' then," he said, looking as though he had swallowed something rather…bitter. "Do you have any classes on this afternoon?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

Mori sighed inwardly. She just wasn't making this any easier for him, was she?

"Do you have classes this afternoon?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If not, then we can start today."

"Start _what_---oh."

"………"

"………"

"……-"

"-I don't have classes. Not this afternoon, anyway." Mori nodded slowly.

"Good," he said, quietly. "Then we can start today. Meet me at the dojo when classes end for the day." His job done, he turned, no doubt to walk away.

"Wait a minute! What makes you think you can order me around like that, huh?!"

"………"

"And why do we have to meet in the _dojo_? Huh?"

"Because kendo is practiced in the _kendo dojo_," said Mori, impassively, not noticing the embarrassed flush that spread across her face. Nodding his head in her general direction, he walked away quickly. He didn't exactly want any _other_ rumors to be conjured up after all.

Misao stared after him, embarrassed, perplexed and…angry, for some reason. Why was he being so…agreeable? He didn't _have_ to agree to help her out anyway, especially not when she was acting so---

_Heh, he's probably frightened of what I, the Great Makimachi Misao will do to him if he doesn't help me!_ A smirk found itself on her face. _That sexist pervert is probably afraid of me!_

The smirk dropped slightly.

_Or maybe Kyoya-sempai is forcing him to do it…?_

"Argh!" She threw her hands up in the air. What did it matter? She was going to learn it; _that_ was all that mattered.

Suddenly feeling rather hungry, she sat back down and pulled her lunchbox towards her.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope that was alright. Sigh. I wonder if Misao will _ever_ stop referring to dear Mori as 'you'. Oh well, guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?

Well, till next time!!

Siriusgirl1


	8. Crossing the Line

**A/N**

Yup, it's me again - with chapter eight! Hehe. I can't seem to stop with the Ouran fanfics now...and as great as that is, sigh, I do have to do a bit more studying for exams! Lol. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed - I will reply to your reviews soon, I swear.

It's longer than the last chapter, but I hope it's good all the same!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: **Crossing the Line**

When the bell signalling the end of school for the day rang, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves staring at their new classmate, watching in amazement as she haphazardly flung her things into her bag. Haruhi even found herself cringing as she watched the books being flung inside.

"Er..."

"Where's the fire, Miso?" The scholarship student found herself sighing when the dark-haired girl whirled around to fix Hikaru with a glare.

"Shut it, you," she growled, warningly.

"Make me," smirked Hikaru, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't push your luck Kaoru..." The smirk on Hikaru's face widened.

"What makes you think I'm Kaoru?"

Haruhi – somewhat unwillingly – decided that it was time to step in before things got out of hand, as they tended to do whenever their new classmate was provoked.

"Come on you two, we should be heading off to the Host Club now," she reminded them, as she picked up her – neatly packed – bag.

"Yes, but we'd like to know-"

"-Where Miso's going..."

"For the last time, it's Mis_a_o!" muttered the girl, as she fixed the twins with a fierce glare. "And it's none of your business." Picking up her bag as well, she tossed her braid back over her shoulder and nodded at Haruhi. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with dealing with that bunch of idiots."

And before the twins could make a move, the dark-haired, fiery-tempered girl had dashed out of the classroom, leaving clouds of dust behind her.

"That was...interesting," murmured Kaoru, surprised. "I wonder why she was in such a hurry to get out of here..."

"Maybe it was the thought that she'd finally be able to get away from the two of you?" asked Haruhi, dryly, as she headed towards the door. She didn't get very far, as she suddenly found herself – and she couldn't find another word for it – squished between the brothers.

"That wasn't very nice, you know..."

"Yeah. Toys shouldn't be so mean..."

"...Can we please get going? Before Kyoya-sempai decides to add some _more_ to my debt?"

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later:**

She slid the doors to the dojo shut behind her and all but collapsed against them. Her breath came in quick gasps and she was doubled over as she felt the burns spreading across her sides.

_Damn those pesky girls_, she growled mentally, dropping her bag onto the ground, _you'd think that I'd be able to make it out of class and in here without being...mobbed!_

And yes, that was exactly what had happened. She had managed to reach the stairs on the floor her classroom was in without anything strange happening...but the moment she had started descending...well, that's where the mob of girls had introduced themselves to her.

She was willing to bet that, if it hadn't been for the training she already _had_, she wouldn't have been able to make it unscathed.

_Oh well, guess I'll have to get used to this treatment._

Still leaning against the doors – as she waited for her burning sides to recover from having _run_ so much – she looked around her. The main training room of the dojo was empty, which contrasted with the previous time she had been here, during club time, when it had been full. If she hadn't been too tired to bother, she would have thought that the place was almost...eerily empty.

_Hmm, wonder where that idiot---_

"Ack!" A pair of hands quickly grabbed her shoulders from behind, stopping her sideways fall as the doors she had been leaning against were slid open. "What the-" A scowl formed on her lips as she angled her head and saw the black hair and grey eyes.

A second later, she had flung herself as far away from him as she could. "What're you trying to do? _Kill_ me?"

The stoic senior eyed her – almost warily – for a brief moment, before he stepped inside the dojo, silently sliding the doors shut behind him. "And why did you close the doors? Are you planning something, you sick, twisted-"

"-If you'd like rumours to spread around again..." The tall male turned slightly, hands on the doors, about to slide them open once more.

"No, no! Don't!" exclaimed Misao, hurriedly, as she took a step forward. He turned around with a shrug, having more or less expected that reaction from her.

They stood there for a moment or two, in utter silence, before Mori moved further inside the dojo. Misao watched as he headed towards the set of doors in the far corner of the room; the set of doors that led to the area with the two changing rooms in it.

It was only when he disappeared through the doors that she snapped back to reality. "Hey! What are you – where are you – I thought you said that-" She stopped abruptly when he came into her sight once more, even walking towards her. "What?" she asked, as he continued to advance on her. "Look, if you think you can intimidate me in --- oh."

It turned out that he had only wanted to hand over the set of training clothes that he had grabbed from one of the store cupboards.

"They're new," murmured Mori, as quietly was ever. "Remember to bring them with you whenever we...decide to do this."

She could only nod wordlessly, snapping into action when she saw him glance pointedly from her to the changing room.

"I get the point," she huffed. "But how do I know I can trust you to _not_ pull another stunt like the last time?"

Mori shrugged as he glanced at the bag he had brought out of the lockers with him. "Well you had better not walk in on me again. I'll _kill_ you if you do!" With a last glare, Misao stalked off towards the changing rooms, her supposedly intimidating posture going to the dogs when she tripped over her feet and landed on her face with a loud thud.

She was on her feet a moment later, her face the colour of beetroot. "_Your_ fault!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the senior before stalking – albeit at a slower pace – to the changing rooms.

Morinozuka Takashi watched her leave out of the corner of his eye, unconsciously wondering what he had gotten himself into, and _why_ he had gotten himself into it.

* * *

**The Third Music Room:**

"Eh, Honey-sempai," started one of his customers, as she glanced around the large music room in surprise, "I don't see Mori-sempai around..."

The fair-haired boy shook his head, a blissful smile on his face as he took another bite of his cake.

"That's strange. He's usually always with you, isn't he?" questioned another girl, as the short senior waited until he had swallowed before attempting to answer.

"Takashi had something to do," he said, cheerily, as he eyed the cake that was left on the platter that was on the table before them.

"Oh, go ahead, Honey-sempai!" squealed another girl. "You can have the rest too!" She was rewarded with a cute, bright smile.

"Arigato, Yoko-chan!"

A few minutes of squealing ensued, during which the twins, who had been walking by the table, stopped to grin at their senior.

"You're doing well on your own, sempai," commented Kaoru, pleasantly. Honey blinked innocently.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing," grumbled Hikaru. He glanced around, his eyes falling on a group of girls seated by themselves in the corner of the room. "They must be the ones who designated Mori-sempai as their host..."

Both Honey and Kaoru glanced at what he was looking at.

"Aa, Kyoya-sempai isn't going to be too happy, is he?"

"Honey-sempai."

The twins jumped. Speak of the devil.

Or rather, speak of the Shadow King.

"Hai, Kyo-chan?"

"Where is Mori-sempai?" The glasses glinted as they were pushed back up, along the bridge of his nose.

"He had some work to do!" The short senior saw the all-too-polite smile on the bespectacled student's face. "At the Kendo dojo," he added, hurriedly.

There was a slight pause.

"Will he be joining us after he...does what he had to do?"

Honey paused, fork in his mouth.

"I don't know," he mumbled, somewhat incoherently. He took the fork out. "Maybe. I think that he might just have wanted to train a bit, you know? Because the kendo club doesn't meet today."

Kyoya nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face as he glanced at the group of girls seated by themselves.

"I see." There was a pause. "Well then, Honey-sempai, do you think you could handle an overlord of guests?" The big brown eyes widened. "I can't very well leave Mori-sempai's guests all alone and feeling neglected, can I?"

The glasses glinted once more.

"Hai, Kyo-chan!"

"Good. I'll send them over then."

"Kyo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Can I have another cake?"

"... ... ..."

"Please?"

"Will you remember to brush your teeth afterwards?"

"Hai!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go and fetch Honey-sempai another cake."

"What?!"

"Why do _we _have to-"

"_-_Is there a _problem_...?"

"Ah. Hehehe. No. No problem."

"We'll...we'll go get that cake now..."

"Good boys."

* * *

She gripped the bamboo sword in her hands, eyeing her opponent carefully. This behaviour went on for a few minutes until an impatient growl erupted from deep within her throat.

"So, what, are we just going to stand here all day?"

Mori sighed inwardly.

"No."

"Then can we please _start_?"

"...There are some things that I need to know first."

Green eyes narrowed, but he didn't seem to care. (Well, it _was_ hard to tell, what with that expressionless face of his).

"What things?"

"Kendo or Karate?"

"What?"

"Which one would you actually prefer?"

"You _idiot_! What do you _think _I prefer? If I wanted to learn karate, I would have joined the _karate _club, wouldn't I?"

The tall 3rd year student found himself sighing inwardly once more. And here he had thought the whole deal with Kasanoda had been bad – this was far worse.

"Do you-"

"-Look, can you _stop_ with the whole third degree here?! I'm here because you promised me you'd teach me! So don't just stand there asking me _questions_ – _teach_ me!"

_Not demanding at all_, thought Mori, wryly. With a last inward sigh, he nodded, straightening as he did so.

"Come."

There was a moment's silence.

"Er...what?"

"Attack me." He sensed the girl's momentary hesitation, and opened his mouth to assure her that it was alright; that it was the only way he could judge her strengths and weaknesses; when he saw the...expression on her face.

"You're sure about this?" Strangely, she looked almost _hopeful_.

"...Aa." He wondered if he should be worried when he saw her wide grin.

"With _pleasure_!" She gripped the bamboo sword tighter, crouching slightly as she positioned her body to launch herself at him – with a completely _unromantic_ intention, of course.

"Watch your stance. It-" Before he could finish his first pointed for the...lesson, she had let loose a loud huff before speeding towards him, sword raised in her hands.

He parried the blow quickly, throwing her off balance with the speed of his move. Undaunted, Misao continued, wielding the bamboo sword at various angles; over her head; to the side; diagonally; and aiming for different parts of his body.

It was only natural – at least, it was in _her_ opinion – to have her face darken when he parried each and every blow of hers, even managing to go so far as to move _completely_ out of their way, which she took as an insult as opposed to him being good at what he did.

"Damn you," she panted, as she attempted another overhead strike, aimed at his neck. "S-stay _still_ will you?!" Mori arched his eyebrows at her comment, almost paying for his surprise, but managing to parry the second blow in time.

_Stay still_?

"You're-"

"-Dammit! Why-" She aimed another blow at his torso, only to shudder as he slipped his bamboo sword in between his body and her sword, causing unpleasant vibrations – via the strong collision – to travel up her sword and up her arm. "-That's it, you're going to _pay_ for-" She raised her arms once more, not noticing the frown on the senior's face as she did so.

"Don't depend-"

"-Take _that_ and – oh for the love of -!"

And things continued in this manner for a short while, until the observant 3rd year student saw that the younger girl's frustration was getting the best of her. (When did it not?)

"That's enough for-"

"-No freaking _way_! I _am_ going to get one blasted hit on you! Just you _wait _and – argh! Why won't they-"

Taking a deep breath (and uttering a silent prayer to whoever was listening, to help him get through this in one piece and with his hearing intact) Mori stood absolutely still as he watched her approach him from the front, with her bamboo sword held diagonally, meaning that she intended on striking his side.

He saw the grin on her face as she hurtled towards him, evidently thinking that this was her lucky break. Unfortunately for her, things didn't turn out the way she wanted them to. For during the few minutes – which seemed to go on for _hours_ thanks to her frustration – she had failed to notice that he had only been _avoiding_ her blows. He hadn't been attacking her in return, and it seemed as though she had forgotten that he could do so, should he want to.

Hence, she wasn't prepared for him lashing out as gently as possible with his sword, intending to get in a relatively soft hit to her side.

Unfortunately for _Mori_, he had expected her to see the blow coming, and thus, expected her to fling herself out of the way as best as she could. He had not expected her to keep coming at him, having not noticed his movement.

He stared in horror as the padded tip of his thick bamboo sword struck her smack bang in the middle of the chest. Hard, too.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"That reminds me..." started Kyoya, as he smiled pleasantly at the group of girls walking past him as they headed towards Tamaki. "Aren't the two of you supposed to be keeping an eye on Misao?"

Hikaru raised his eyebrows at the shadow king.

"You're joking, right?"

Kyoya smiled eerily.

"Do I ever joke?"

"Er..."

"I don't see why we should do that anymore, Kyoya-sempai," cut in Kaoru. "I mean, she's in the kendo club because of you, and she knows that she'll be thrown out of the club if she reveals Haruhi's-"

"-Yes, I know that. But I didn't think the two of you would give up on the opportunity to annoy her as much as possible..."

There was a moment of silence.

"True, but we do plenty of annoying during class-"

"-when Haruhi _doesn't_ interfere, that is."

"I see."

"Besides, she rushed off as soon as the bell rang today."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, she just threw her things back in her bag and ran off-"

"-and was quite rude when we asked her where she was going-"

"-stupid Miso."

"I don't think the two of you should-"

"-Hmm...but I wonder where she wanted to go...leaving in such a rush like that..."

Glasses glinted.

"I don't think it's any of our business. Do you?"

"It could be good blackmail material...especially if she was going to-"

"-meet up with her boyfriend."

"Hey!" Hikaru stared at his brother. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Kaoru shrugged.

"No idea. Kyoya-sempai?"

"And _why_ do you assume that I would know that?"

The twins simply pointed at the black book he was studiously writing in.

"Ah. To answer your question, no, she does not have a boyfriend."

"Hah! Thought so. I mean, who in their right mind would fall for _her_?"

"Hikaru, that wasn't very nice of you."

"But it was-"

"-She does seem to have a crush on Shinomori Aoshi-kun, however..."

The twins exchanged glances.

"Is _that_ why she likes...kendo and such?"

"I wouldn't know."

"That's a surprise," muttered Hikaru, sarcastically. Kyoya smiled politely at him.

"Well then, if you two gentlemen would be so kind, I'd like it if you went back to your guests. It's bad enough that we're missing one host; let's not disappoint them even more shall we?"

* * *

Green eyes narrowed as the air was knocked out of her for a brief moment. But she didn't pay any attention to that; no, her focus was instead on the padded end of the bamboo sword that was...on her chest.

_Why that no good little---_

A quiet snarl erupting from her lips, she dropped her bamboo sword just as she clenched her hands into fists.

"_Kansatsu tobikunai_!" she yelled, letting lose the small throwing-knives; the small kunai; that had appeared almost miraculously in her hands.

Surprised, Mori was not quick enough to dodge the first kunai that flew at him, enabling it to successfully nick him on the neck, before falling to the ground. However, that 'wakeup call' drew him out of his horrified thoughts, and he withdrew his sword from the girl's chest, using it to deflect each and every sharp knife, until they had all fallen to the ground without causing any harm.

Lowering his sword, he watched as the girl fell, going on all fours as she gasped for breath. He continued to watch her for a brief moment, before walking briskly towards her, kneeling down by her side.

He placed a hand – hesitantly – on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him and causing him to wince ever so slightly when he saw the gleam in her green eyes.

"What the hell, what the _hell_ were you doing?!" She gasped, as she felt a throbbing pain where the sword had struck her.

"Sorry. I thought-"

But another growl cut him off.

"I was right. You are just a bloody pervert. Tell me; is there nothing else on your mind than...things like this?" His grey eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Do you think that just because you are a man; that just because the girls seem to love you, that you can get away with such perverted, _sick_ acts? God, I'd hate to think of what you put poor Honey-sempai through when you're alone, given your apparent liking for sick-"

"-I thought you would see it coming and parry the blow," cut in Mori, a cold, icy note entering his usually impassive voice. "Forgive me if it came across as...something else."

The grey eyes hardened just as the hand left her shoulder. "You shouldn't let your temper get the best of you. Not only will it hinder you here, but it will hinder you with your life in general." He stood up easily, dusting off the training clothes that he had changed into before the practice. "Just...go home."

And, without sparing her so much as a backward glance, he picked up both of their bamboo swords, stalked towards the racks they belonged in and deposited them in their rightful place before heading towards the changing rooms.

Misao stayed where she was on the ground, her eyes wide as she watched him disappear out of sight. She was positive that she hadn't imagined the cold...the almost _hostile_ note in his voice just then...

* * *

He had to exert a bit of his willpower to stop himself from forcefully sliding the doors to the changing room shut behind him. Upon realizing the direction his thoughts were heading in, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths instead.

Turning his back to the closed doors, he moved towards the bag that held his normal school uniform, kicking his shoes out of the way as he did so, and unconsciously fingering the cut on his neck, where one of her knives had struck him. _Knives_...he certainly hadn't been expecting _that_.

His eyes narrowed.

Who did she think she was, in all honesty? He knew that he wasn't the most outgoing person in the world, nor was he the most expressive...but did that automatically justify her calling him a _pervert_?

His jaw was set as he untied the black material that held his top together, letting it drift to the floor before shrugging off the white over-coat like item.

He knew that he was angry, and it surprised him at the same time that it..._didn't_. It surprised him because he rarely got angry for such trivial things; and yet it didn't surprise him because he had put up with it enough, as far as he was concerned.

_She went too far this time,_ he thought, as he pulled on his school shirt, buttoning it up unconsciously.

Whatever had he done to cause her to hate him so much? In his opinion, he was fine with a person hating him just as long as they had an appropriate reason to do so. But what had he done to make _her_ hate him? Sure, he had accidentally walked in on her when she was changing, but that was an _accident_, for crying out loud.

He had only been trying to _help_ her out, having figured out her genuine liking for kendo and the like – although he didn't know her reasons for liking them. He had only been trying to keep his...promise to Mitsukuni, saying that he would keep an eye on her. And in a way, he had only been trying to make up for that disastrous event of walking in on her changing, which had in turn caused the female population on the school to hate her.

But...

_What she said about me...about me and Mitsukuni..._his grey eyes gleamed dangerously, _that was crossing the damned line._

Fully dressed now, he stuffed his training clothes into his other bag and threw them into the locker assigned to him. He'd collect them another time. For now, he'd just leave the dojo as quickly as he could and...perhaps, go to the Host Club?

Or maybe go for a walk and _then_ go to the Host Club?

Picking up his book bag, he slid the doors to the changing room open at the same time that the occupant of the room opposite his did the same.

Grey eyes met green for just a brief moment, each pair glinting, before Mori turned away, a dark expression on his face.

Without acknowledging her the slightest bit, Mori strode briskly away. Enough was enough, after all.

* * *

**A/N**

Egad! That was _long_!!!! Apologies for that – but I really didn't see the point in splitting this up into two chapters, because that might just drag the thing a bit too much.

Oooh. Misao's gone too far, has she? Oh dear. Wonder what'll happen next? I certainly wouldn't like to be around to face a rather angry Morinozuka Takashi, that's for sure!

Well, I hope this update keeps you satisfied until after my exams finish! (Or until I take my next study break and update this fic!)

Till then,

Siriusgirl1


	9. Confusion, Anger andGuilt?

**A/N**

Well, I'm back with chapter nine! Hehe, I'd just like to say a quick 'thank you' to all of you who left me a review – I hope I did manage to reply to you all, and didn't leave anyone out by mistake.

Soooo...I intend on finishing this fic sometime between now and the end of January, since I'm on my summer break. Yayyy...so many weeks of not needing to force myself to do any actual _studying_ or _work_ of any sort. It'll just be me, my computer and, of course, the Host Club. Lol.

Anyways, that's about it from me for now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the previous ones!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: **Confusion, Anger and...Guilt?**

"Misao, wait up!" When Misao turned around, she was only slightly relieved to see that Haruhi, who was running fast to catch up with her, was on her own; or rather, that she _wasn't_ being followed by two orange-haired devils. She _really_ didn't think she would be able to put up with them and their antics on that particular day. Not when she had...certain...things on her mind; things that she _really didn't want to think about right now, _thank you very much.

Slowing down, she eventually came to a halt as she waited for the brunette to reach her.

"Ohayo," she greeted, as the shorter-haired girl fought to catch her breath for a moment.

"O-hayo," gasped Haruhi, as she straightened her uniform jacket and her tie. "You certainly _do_ walk fast..." Misao shrugged and continued walking towards the main school building. "Since this is probably the only time I'm going to be able to speak to you alone, I'm going to go ahead and ask you what I've been wanting to ask you since yesterday," continued Haruhi, after a moment or two of silence.

The green-eyed girl merely shrugged in response. "Are you alright?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Misao blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed...distant the other day, during class," explained Haruhi, smiling at the first year girls who greeted her as their beloved Host 'Haruhi-_kun_'. "You were thinking really hard too – and I'm willing to bet that it wasn't about school."

There was a brief pause as the two girls continued walking.

"Why do you care?"

If the blunt question startled Haruhi, she didn't show it. Then again, that might have been because she had been expecting it – she was, after all, just as blunt as her companion.

"That is a good question," said the host, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I mean, we're not exactly friends...but then...what _are_ we?" Haruhi scratched her chin. "Acquaintances, maybe?"

Misao snorted despite herself.

"Too formal," she muttered.

"Aa, I agree."

"How about classmates?"

"Classmates...?"

"Yeah. We are in the same class after all, and doing the same electives and stuff..."

"Classmates?"

"Yeah, classmates."

Haruhi nodded.

"Classmates it is, then," she said, brightly, before the usual impassive expression was back on her face. "You never answered my question though..."

Misao sighed.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, unconsciously tightening the grip she had on her bag. "Really," she added, when she saw the sceptical expression on the brunette's face as they neared their classroom.

"If you say so," said Haruhi, after a while.

"Yeah..."

"But, Misao? Just remember that if there's something wrong, well, as your _classmate_, I'm always here if you need to talk to someone, alright?" Misao stopped walking abruptly, causing Haruhi to move a little to the left to avoid crashing into her. "Misao?"

There was an indiscernible expression on the dark-haired girl's face as she stared at Haruhi for a moment or two. "Misao? What is it now?"

Misao shook her head quickly.

"Nothing," she said, "Nothing at all." She grinned half-heartedly at the brunette. "But thanks. For...that." Haruhi simply nodded, even though she wasn't sure if 'that' meant saying she could talk to her, asking her what was wrong _or_ noticing that something was wrong in the first place.

"It's really not a-"

"Ahhh, _there_ you are. We were-"

"-wondering where you were. Eh? Looks like-"

"-Miso's here as well. Ohayo-"

"-Itachi-_chan_. Looking just as-"

"_-lovely_ and friendly as always!"

As the scowl appeared on Misao's lips, Haruhi could not help but sigh – after, of course, sending the twins a glare worthy of their devilish characters.

She _was_ being honest when she told the other girl that she could always talk to her if she needed to. Being new to Ouran wasn't easy, especially if you weren't _like_ the rest of the people attending the school. Heck, add to that the fact of being linked to the Host Club in some way...well that was just a very good recipe for headaches and unnecessary problems.

_Ah, well, I've done my part. It's up to Misao now..._

* * *

"While you were away for the start of the club activities yesterday, Haru-chan mentioned something strange," commented Honey, as he and his cousin strolled down the quickly crowding hallways. "She said that Itachi-chan seemed to be troubled by something. I wonder what it could be..."

His taller, darker-haired companion said nothing in reply, choosing instead to keep his gaze focused on something or the other ahead of them. "She was pretty sure that it had something to do with us," continued the shorter boy, not seeming to notice his cousin's clenched jaw. "...That maybe we had been pestering her too much. Ne, Takashi, do you think that we should perhaps speak to Hika-chan and Kao-chan? Maybe they don't fully understand how much Itachi-chan hates their teasing and---"

"-Mitsukuni, stop that."

"Eh? Stop what?" The pale-haired boy stared confusedly at his cousin. "I was just talking about Itachi-chan-"

"-I know, and I want you to stop."

"...Takashi?"

"... ... ..."

"...But Itachi-chan-"

"-Mitsukuni, I don't want to hear about her anymore." The seriousness that shone in his cousin's grey eyes startled Honey, and silenced him. "Now come. Or we'll be late for class." And with that, the dark-haired, 'wild-type' host started walking on, leaving his startled cousin behind.

_Takashi...? Why doesn't he want to hear about Itachi-chan anymore? _The pale-haired boy frowned. _Did something happen without any of us knowing...? But...what-? Takashi usually doesn't let little things like name-calling get to him..._

"Ah, Takashi! Wait for me!"

* * *

**A little while later:**

Misao didn't even need to do her best to ignore the death-glares she was getting from her fellow female students as she made her way out of her English class. If it had been any other day, she would have been fighting her instinct to launch into a yelling-battle with the girls...but...she didn't even notice the weight of the death-glares.

Her mind was on other things; _specifically_ on things that happened the other day.

"Che," she muttered, as she shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it, "stop it. There's no point thinking about it. It's not like _I_ did anything wrong anyway."

The slightly guilty twinge inside her made her think otherwise.

_Of course it was _my_ fault. I shouldn't have...said all of that. Heck, I don't remember what I said...but it _must_ have been that. He didn't seem to mind my name-calling that much..._

A scowl formed on her lips as her thoughts turned to the training session that had taken place in the kendo dojo the previous afternoon.

_That idiot_, she thought, _had the _nerve_ to land a hit on my chest. Who does he think he is? That good-for-nothing pervert!_

It was almost as though she was giving off a rather...dangerous aura, the way the people in her path hurriedly stepped aside to let her pass – even the girls who were giving her death-glares.

_But then again...it's not like he did it on purpose. _

_Right?_

With a heavy sigh, the dark-haired girl continued walking.

_...Why do I feel so guilty...? It's not like...it's not like I---_

"Miso? What're you doing heading that way?"

"Yeah, _idiot_. We've got Chemistry in the lab. Remember?"

Misao closed her eyes.

_This is _not_ happening_. _Not_ now.

"Maybe we should think of a new nickname for her. 'Miso' doesn't seem quite adequate..."

"True. Hmm...Kaoru, what about Miso-baka?"

"...Eeto...I don't think-"

Her hands clenched into fists.

_This is _so_ not happening. I'm just hearing things. That's it. Keep walking Misao, you're just hearing---_

"-Ooh, looks like we made her mad. What happened, Miso-baka? Did ya have a little lovers' spat with Mori-sempai or something like---"

When she whirled around, her green-eyes were narrowed.

"-Fine, _fine_," she snapped, "I accept the fact that this _is_ happening. I'll accept the fact that you're just going to give me a bigger headache to add to the one I _already _have. I'll accept the fact that you enjoy torturing me like this...but..._stop_ saying stupid things like that! I'm in enough trouble as it is, you _idiots_!"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"Eh? But isn't it true? When we saw Mori-sempai during the lunch break, he was-"

"-not looking very happy either. So we just assumed that the two of you had some kind of-"

"-argument and are not in very good moods at the moment."

"By the way, what _was_ it that you argued about?"

"Curious minds just want to know, Miso-baka."

_I'm not in the mood for this..._

"Look...just...find someone else to bully, alright? I'm not in the right frame of mind to put up with the two of you today," said Misao, softly, before she turned on her heel and continued on her way down the corridor.

The twins stared after her in silence for a moment or two.

"Well now," started Hikaru, "_that_ certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting from her..." His younger brother nodded, although a small frown had the corners of his lips turned downward.

"Maybe something _is_ wrong with her..."

Hikaru shrugged.

"It's not our business, is it?"

"No...but---"

"-Let's just get to the lab before we're marked late, okay?"

"...Yeah, sure." But the frown didn't leave Kaoru's face as they turned and headed in the opposite direction to their darker-haired classmate.

* * *

**Afterschool, in the Third Music Room:**

Ootori Kyoya pushed his pair of glasses back along the bridge of his nose as he continued to glance at the calculations and scribbles that he had jotted down in his famous black notebook.

_Aa_, he thought with an inward sigh, _today's theme _is_ going to cost us a lot._ He ruefully glanced at the boxes of costumes and props that lay on the ground before him. _Maybe I _shouldn't_ have left those Ancient History picture books on Tamaki's desk by 'accident'..._

He sighed once more as he crossed an item off the page he was looking at. _Ah well, there's no use complaining about it now. Might as well make the best of it, I ---_

"Kyo-chan, we're here!"

The bespectacled 2nd year student turned around to see the two senior members of the Host Club walking towards him.

"Ah, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai," he greeted, smiling at them. "You're early, if I'm not mistaken." Honey nodded eagerly.

"Hai. We had a Math test last period and were allowed to leave once we had finished," he explained, his large brown eyes landing on the boxes Kyoya had been staring at. "Eh, what's in those?"

Kyoya smiled once more.

"Our costumes for today's club activities," he explained. He saw the curious look on the short senior's face. "Our customers are going to have the pleasure of interacting with several Ancient Greek and Roman gods and heroes today."

"Ohhhh..." Honey's eyes were big once more. "We've never done that one before. What do the costumes look like? Which gods are we going to be going as? Who gets which hero? What-"

"-Honey-sempai, _Honey-sempai_, calm down," cut in Kyoya, the smile still on his lips. "You'll find out in due time. That is, when the others get here. After all, there's no point in _me_ wasting precious energy repeating everything to everyone whenever they decide to turn up, is there?"

As the glasses glinted, Honey shook his head quickly.

"Of course not, Kyo-chan!"

"I thought not. Now, Mori-sempai, do you think you could-" The Shadow King was interrupted when the doors to the Music room were pushed open with such force that they bounced off the walls and shut once more, earning a rather loud yelp from whoever had opened them in the process. _That idiot_, thought Kyoya, before turning his attention to the dark-haired senior. "Anyway, as I was saying Mori-sempai, do you-"

The bespectacled senior's voice trailed off this time when he saw, as in _properly_ saw the wild-type host's face. The grim expression on said face seemed to him as though it was barely masking some kind of annoyance. Or anger, even. _Hmm? But what could have happened to make Mori-sempai annoyed or angry? He doesn't usually get---_

"Kyoya, we have to do something about these doors!" The golden-haired 'king' of the Host Club ran into the room, one hand pressed against his nose. "They're dangerous! They have minds of their own! They _attacked_ me!"

Kyoya fought the urge to roll his eyes – Ootori Kyoya _never_ rolled his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to – as he turned to his best friend.

"I thought you had learned by now _not_ to push doors open with such force," he said, dryly. "And no, we are not replacing those doors because they did not attack you. It was your own foolishness that did it."

It was only when the crestfallen expression appeared on the half-French boy's face that Kyoya realized his mistake. He shouldn't have said that last bit about his foolishness – not if he wanted everyone in their costumes and ready to greet their customers in a short while.

_The things I put up with, _he wondered, with another inward sigh, as he watched his best friend head towards his 'corner of woe'.

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan, we're going to be Greek gods today!" Honey turned towards his stoic cousin. "Ne, Takashi?" Kyoya's attention was caught when he didn't hear the murmur of agreement from the tall senior. "Ne, Takashi?"

"...Aa," muttered the dark-haired senior, looking briefly at his cousin and then at the crouched figure of the Host Club's 'king'.

_Strange_, thought Kyoya, _something is most certainly going on. I wonder-_

"We're here," called out two voices in unison, as the doors to the room were opened once more, this time to reveal three figures.

"Sorry we're late, sempai," said Haruhi, as she nodded at Kyoya. "These two-" the twins grinned at the glare she sent their way, "-were being a pain in the neck."

"As usual," said Kyoya, smoothly, with a smile on his lips. "Now that we're all finally here, we really shouldn't waste anymore time." He gestured towards the boxes behind him. "Our theme for today's activities will be figures from Ancient Greek and Roman mythology." He knelt down beside the boxes and started pulling out neatly folded packs of clothes. "Hikaru, Kaoru, these are yours. You will be taking on the roles of the twin sons of Mars, Romulus and Remus."

"Ehhh? Romulus and Remus..."

"Didn't one of them kill the other?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Yes. Romulus killed Remus, and went on to found Rome. Your mother, I believe, was a priestess, Rhea Silvia-"

"-Weren't priestesses supposed to be virgins?"

"Yes, they were."

Hikaru snorted.

"But she somehow managed to give birth to the twin sons of the god Mars?"

Kyoya shrugged.

"That is what Roman mythology states, yes. Now, Haruhi, you will have to be a Roman," said Kyoya, as he eyed the bored-looking girl. "For the other costumes might be a bit too revealing for you." He shifted through the various costumes in the box he was kneeling beside. "We have costumes, but who-?"

"Er, sempai, I'm quite happy to _not_ have a-"

"-Ah, this will have to do then..." cut in Kyoya, as he held out a set of clothes to her. "Augustus Caesar, the heir of Julius Caesar."

Haruhi blinked as she stared down at the clothes.

"...Augustus...Caesar..."

"Yes. Although you should probably portray him when he was much younger, and when Caesar was still alive. In that case, you'll be going as Gaius Octavius Thurinus – which was his name before he was adopted by Caesar."

"Do I-"

"-Of course, I – _we_ are not going to force you to do this," cut in Kyoya, smoothly, as he glanced at her with his glasses glinting. "It's just that you might have to watch your debt, Haruhi. After all the trouble I went through to get these costumes, and then to think of-" The costume was snatched out of his hands before he could continue, and the smirk that formed on the bespectacled boy's lips told everyone in the room – who was paying attention – that he hadn't expected the 'natural' host to put up much of a fight.

"Kyo-chan, what about us?"

Kyoya smiled as he continued to dig through the box.

"Honey-sempai will be...Faunus, an ancient Roman deity of the forest, plains and field," he said. "Festivals held in his honour were associated with goat-skin...so you have the...er, necessary goat-related costume..."

"Made out of _real_ goat-skin...?" questioned the brown-eyed senior, looking slightly ill.

"Oh no, Honey-sempai," reassured Kyoya. "The customers won't come near you if you were to wear _real_ goat-skin."

"O-Oh."

"Mori-sempai, this is yours," said Kyoya, "it's the – Mori-sempai. _Mori-sempai_." A dry smile made its way onto his lips. "Welcome back. You'll be going as Ares, the Greek god of War."

"Eh, that certainly does suit him," commented Haruhi, with a smile on her face as the dark-haired senior took the offered costume from Kyoya. Honey nodded his agreement. "It-"

"-Hold it. Mars is the Roman god of War," started Hikaru, slowly.

"Which means that he, basically, is Ares, the _Greek_ god of War," continued Kaoru, equally slowly.

"And if _Mars_ was the father of the twins Romulus and Remus-"

"-That means that it's pretty much also _Ares_ who is the father of the twins-"

"-and if we're portraying the twins-"

"-does that make Mori-sempai-"

"-our father?"

Haruhi and Honey sweat-dropped as they looked at the dark-haired senior, who had a blank expression on his face.

"If you wish to play on that, I won't stop you," said Kyoya, nonchalantly, as he set aside a set of clothes, presumably for him. "There's an extra – ah." With an inward sigh, he turned his head in the direction of the 'corner of woe', where his best friend was crouched on the ground with his back to them. It was somewhat impressive that he had managed to keep his mouth shut for so long; impressive and annoying, in a way. "If you're going to sulk in that corner of yours, we won't have anyone to play Zeus, the King of the Gods in Greek mytho---"

The costume was out of his hands a second later and all that Tamaki left in his wake on his way to the changing rooms was a trail of dust. "Now that _that's_ sorted," said Kyoya, not seeming the slightest bit surprised, "we should change as well. We open in twenty minutes after all."

"And who will you be playing, Kyoya-sempai?" questioned Kaoru, curiously. Kyoya smiled.

"Hermes," he said, before he strode in the same direction as his friend.

"Well, we might as well do as he says," suggested Hikaru, as he began walking ahead. Mori followed him, his face blank.

_Is there something,_ wondering Haruhi, as she stared after the wild-type host, _bothering Mori-sempai?_ She turned her head to her left when she felt the tug on her sleeve. Looking down, her brown eyes met the slightly worried ones of light-haired Honey.

"Haru-chan...how was Itachi-chan today?"

_Eh? _

"...She seemed...troubled by something," answered Haruhi, truthfully. "There must have been something on her mind."

Honey said nothing for a moment. "Why do you ask, Honey-sempai? You've been really concerned about Misao..." Haruhi tilted her head to a side. "Did you know Misao from before or something?"

Honey shook his head.

"Iie," he said, softly, "but I can tell that she's not very happy at the moment." Haruhi nodded.

"Amongst other things," she muttered, as she recalled the girl's moods.

"Something's not right with Takashi either..." mused Honey, a downcast expression on his face. "He told me...he told me not to talk about Itachi-chan because he doesn't want to hear about her..."

_That_ certainly surprised Haruhi.

"Eh? Mori-sempai said that?" Honey nodded. "That _is_ strange."

"She seemed upset when we were talking about Mori-sempai too," commented Kaoru, startling Honey and Haruhi who hadn't realized that he had hung back instead of following his brother.

"Doesn't she always get upset when anyone talks to her about Mori-sempai?" questioned Haruhi, dryly. "Especially if it's the two of you?"

"Yes, but she wasn't..." Kaoru paused. "She just seemed..._upset_, as opposed to angry..."

There was an indiscernible gleam in Honey's brown eyes as he looked at the 1st year student.

"So...Takashi _and_ Itachi-chan are both...upset about something?"

"That's what it seems like," said Kaoru, thoughtfully. "Could something have happened between them?"

"And when would _that_ have happened? There's no way for the two of them to meet-"

"-hang on, they're both in the kendo club aren't they?" cut in Kaoru.

"Well, yes, but---" Haruhi's voice trailed off as she realized where the younger twin was heading with this.

"But the kendo club hasn't met yet..." said Honey, puzzled. Kaoru and Haruhi stared at him in silence.

"Well then, there goes _that_ – hang on. Mori-sempai didn't show up at the start of the club activities yesterday..."

"No, he didn't. Honey-sempai said that he was at the kendo dojo, right?"

"Hai. That's what he told me, anyway..."

"Haruhi, wasn't Misao acting strange yesterday, when she ran out of class the moment classes finished for the afternoon? I mean, it's probably nothing...but-"

"-You think something might have happened there? At-"

"-What are you three doing standing there? If you don't want to put on the costume, Haruhi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deduct the rent from your debt and-"

"-I'm _going_, Kyoya-sempai. Don't worry," mumbled Haruhi, as she dragged her feet in the direction of the changing rooms. With a sheepish grin at the senior, Kaoru followed her, dragging Honey with him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Misao scowled as she paced the corridor of the main school building. It didn't matter that she had nothing to do in school _after_ school; didn't matter that she would normally be halfway home by now, anticipating a good conversation with Omasu, Okon or her grandfather; didn't matter that she could just be _away_ from this place she so...disliked...

No, none of that mattered – and the _fact_ that none of that mattered bothered her, along with what her mind told her _did_ matter.

She paused in her pacing, a slightly confused look on her face. _Say what? That made no sense whatsoever...baka!_

The confused expression was replaced by one of frustration. None of this made any sense – _none_ of this! Why else would she be so worked up over something she either said or did when she didn't _know_ what it was?

"This is just ridiculous," she muttered, as she continued with her pacing. "I should just go home..." This said, she stared longingly at the main doors to the building. All she needed to do was to walk through those doors, walk down the steps and head _out_ of the school grounds after a ten minute walk. That was _all_ she needed to do to be free.

She shook her head almost immediately. No. She stayed behind for a reason, and she would see to it that the reason was...carried out as best as was possible.

_I'm not afraid to admit that I've made a mistake, _she mused absently, as she continued to stare at the doors, _but...things would make more sense if I could _remember_ what it was that I said...or did...to make him so mad._ She shuddered involuntarily as she recalled the...icy look she had received from the tall, dark-haired senior as he had left the dojo.

_He could just have told me,_ she thought, almost defensively, before her anger deflated. _I...it's just...I don't think before I speak whenever I get mad. I just...say things...and I don't even _mean_ them a lot of the time..._

"Aargh! Dammit, how long am I supposed to _wait_ here for the idiot?!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. He was probably at the Host Club – she _could_ go in there, but her pride wouldn't allow it. That and her natural instinct for survival. What time did the Host Club activities end, anyway? What if it got too late, and she---

_No. It doesn't matter how late it gets. I am not going to leave without seeing that idi – without seeing Morinozuka-sempai. Or Mori-sempai, whatever he likes to be called. _

_I _am_ going to get this sorted out._

She fingered the edge of her long braid. _That baka had better be grateful that I'm putting so much effort into this. I mean, it's not like I _have_ to – he's not exactly a 'friend' of mine or anything...he's just nothing but a sexist, perverted---_

_---Argh, stop, stop, _stop_! Think happy thoughts. _Happy_ thoughts. _

As she settled down on the ground with her back against the far wall of the corridor, she heard the chiming of the main clock tower. It was three-thirty. She _really_ hoped the Host Club finished soon.

* * *

**A/N**

Phew, that was a long one! Sorry about that. This will be continued in chapter ten – with more of Mori-sempai, of course, along with more interaction between him and Misao.

Hope this chapter wasn't _too_ bad to read!

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	10. Make Sure it doesn't Happen Again

**A/N**

And here's the second part of that last chapter – after, yet _another_ long delay. Sigh. I am really, really, _really_ sorry for the too-long delay. I really am. Urgh. I suppose I just...well, it's not that I lost interest in the series (I don't think that could happen), but for some reason, my interest just faded, a bit. That was until I brought myself back up to date with what was happening in the manga (which I am _very_ happy about but somehow can't help but wonder when things are going to go downhill concerning an elderly lady and her plans for her grandson).

So...um, here you have it, chapter ten. I had actually typed the first half of this a few months ago, but left it off when I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted the chapter to go –hope it's good.

And now, I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed. I mean it. You're a big part of the reason why I read the latest chapters of the _Ouran_ manga and then decided to pick this up (the other, small part being my desire to finish this). In light of that, this chapter is for all of you!! (Did that sound cheesy?)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**: **Make Sure it doesn't Happen Again**

The dark-haired senior closed his eyes for a moment or two, as though trying to ward of the squealing that hadn't gone down any from the moment the doors to the Third Music Room were first opened to the girls. Either the customers were unusually energetic today, or the theme _really_ pleased them. (He guessed it was the theme...because there was no way possible that the customers could be _more_ energetic than they usually were, for no reason at all; that would certainly be...worrying)

Then again, he was willing to bet that it wasn't so much the theme that pleased them, as the _clothes_.

"Yes, my sweet princess, it is _indeed_ a title worthy of your beauty and grace. I, Zeus, king of Immortals residing in the heights of Mount Olympus, have been rendered speechless by your presence in this humble abode..."

Morinozuka Takashi opened his eyes and glanced slightly to his left when he heard the familiar, lightly accented voice of the golden-haired second year student. As usual, the 'princess' he was dealing with looked just about ready to faint.

"Rendered speechless, tono? If you were to ask me, you pulled off two perfectly coherent sentences," commented Hikaru, appearing suddenly behind the white-clad figure of the Host Club's king. Tamaki whirled around.

"I _have_ been rendered speechless!" he protested stubbornly, still holding his customer's hand in his own. Hikaru shrugged easily.

"Whatever you say, tono," he said, sounding bored.

"And it's not 'tono'! You should call me O Immortal Zeus, wisest, strongest and most beautiful of--"

"-Come on, _Remus_, let us leave this foolish Greek immortal and head over to our special place..." cut in Hikaru, as he turned to his brother with a grin on his face.

Kaoru averted his gaze, although the corners of his lips were turned slightly upward.

"Oh Romulus, I cannot do that. I...fear for my safety, for my _life_..." he whispered, putting on an anxious air. "I have had many dreams of late, and they terrify me..."

"Remus, _Remus_," murmured Hikaru, placing his hands on his twin's shoulders. "Dreams mean _nothing_. Surely, you know this?"

There were – fake – tears in Kaoru's eyes when he looked up.

"I dreamt that you slew me, Romulus. You, my dearest, most treasured brother _slew_ me over a petty argument!" His voice broke. "I cannot...I do not think I will be able to handle that, Romulus...I--" He was cut off when his brother pulled him into his embrace.

"I will never, _never_ do anything that will harm you, Remus. I know not what the fates have in store for our future, but I assure you, my brother, that I will not harm you _or_ let anyone else harm you..."

"D-do you promise?"

"Yes, and I call upon the gods as my witness," whispered Hikaru, resisting the urge to laugh as he thought of 'Zeus' who was pouting behind him. "May Mars hear these words and see to it that the promise is kept."

The dark-haired Mori stared at the twins with an impassive expression on his face as he wondered if that was their way of telling him that he should get involved in their current act. He'd rather stay where he was, though.

"Oh Romulus..." The twins grinned at each other in their embrace as they heard the delighted squeals of the crowd of girls who had gathered around the pair during their act. Things were certainly going smoothly.

"You should be calling upon the mighty Zeus, you wicked twins! For he _is_ the King of the Gods on Mount Ol-"

"-O _mighty Zeus_," cut in Kaoru, with a grin, "Perhaps you should get your civilizations right?"

"Huh? What-?"

"Zeus was revered by the _Greeks_," said Hikaru, sounding bored. "In case you've forgotten, Romulus and Remus are _not_ Greek. So 'Zeus' means nothing to us." He turned around, a gleam in his eyes. "In other words, _you_ mean nothing to us."

Mori sighed inwardly as Tamaki, in full Zeus-regalia, scurried over to his corner of woe, crouching down on the ground with his back to everyone once he got there.

The girls who had requested the golden-haired host huddled close together, staring at him as they 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed (no doubt at how he somehow managed to look graceful in what could be considered as an _ungraceful_ position).

Feeling a sudden presence beside him, he turned his head slightly and was met with the dark-eyes of the 'shadow king'.

"Mori-sempai," said Kyoya, pleasantly, as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Is there any particular reason as to why you're standing here, and not with you clients?"

The dark-haired senior stared quietly at the young male for a moment.

"I was...taking a short break," he mumbled. Kyoya smiled.

"Ah, I can't say that I find fault with that," he said, "but, Mori-sempai, I do believe that your clients are waiting for you."

"...Aa." Squaring his shoulders and heaving an inward sigh, the senior made his way to the area in the back where his clients were eagerly awaiting him.

"Mori-kun, we were wondering if you'd never come back to us," said one of the girls, sounding relieved as he stood behind the couch his cousin was seated on.

"Sorry," he said, quietly, as he eyed his cousin's sugar intake. "Mitsukuni-"

"-Don't worry, Takashi, I'll remember to brush my teeth afterwards!" said Honey, cheerfully, as he turned to look at his cousin.

"Good." Mori relaxed slightly, and looked ahead of him at the girls...although he didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to what they were saying.

"-outfit really suits Mori-kun, don't you think?"

"-just that, but the _character_ itself-"

"-seems to go perfectly with his character!"

"-if he is acting as the father of Romulus and Remus...?"

"-not violent like Mars, though I suppose-"

Honey, who was seated sideways on the couch so that he could see both his cousin _and_ their joint clients, nodded once or twice at what the girls said; even though his attention was elsewhere.

Namely on his dark-haired cousin.

He knew that the wild-type host wasn't paying any attention to what the girls were saying, and while he couldn't really blame him for it (the girls had been _exceptionally_ loud that afternoon), it wasn't like him. Even if he never said much, Morinozuka Takashi was always polite. Hence, he would always listen to what they had to say.

But today...today, he didn't seem to care that he was being rude. And Honey could see the veiled annoyance in his cousin's grey eyes, even as he stared ahead of him.

_Takashi...what-_

Honey smiled sheepishly when he saw the questioning look his tall cousin sent him, having caught him quietly observing him.

"Ne, Takashi, would you like some cake?" he questioned, cheerily.

"...Iie."

"Would _you_ like some cake?" queried Honey, as he turned to face the girls and noticed the somewhat questioning glances they were sending his cousin.

As the girls started giving him their answers –and squealing about how cute he was at the same time– Honey let out a sigh of relief. There was something troubling his cousin...and what was more troubling was that whatever it was made him rather angry...

...and added on to that was the fact that he was keeping this all to himself.

_Mou,_ thought the pale-haired senior, _what's going on between you and Itachi-chan, Takashi?_

* * *

She growled as she spotted the shoes of whoever it was that stood in front of her, but she did not look up, hoping that whoever it was would just _walk away_ like some of the other passers-by had.

"What're you doing?"

There went her hopes.

"Sitting."

"Yeah, I _can_ see that," muttered the male –for it definitely was a male- before he paused. "Aren't there...better places for you to sit?"

"Mmm, there are," muttered back the dark-haired girl, still looking down as opposed to the face of the standing student.

"Okay then." She guessed, from his tone, that whoever it was would probably be rolling his eyes at this point in time. Neither of the two said anything further, even though Misao didn't mind that, as she expected him to walk away any minute –as it was evident that their conversation was over.

However, a long, drawn out moment later, the black shoes were _still_ in her line of vision. She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to growl ferociously. _Honestly,_ she grumbled inwardly,_ does this dude not get the hint? I don't _want_ his company!_ But, trying to be the reasonable and...sweet-tempered person that she knew others wanted her to be (and that she was _not_), she bit her lip and said nothing.

_He'll leave in a bit_..._he definitely will_.

It was really only a minute, but to her, it felt much, _much_ longer. _Dammit!_

"Is there something you want?" she snapped, as she finally raised her head to stare at whoever it was. She caught sight of fairly long reddish-brown hair and a pair of rather...er, interesting eyes.

"No," was the prompt, deep-voiced reply that she got, as the red-haired male shrugged.

"Then _what_ are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows, his already narrowed eyes...narrowing.

"You don't _own_ the corridor, you know. I have just as much right as you do to be here."

"Of course you do," snapped Misao, "but do you really need to stand right in front of me?"

"Fine." She was in the process of letting out a relieved sigh as the red-head moved, but soon found the glare back on her face when he simply moved so that he was leaning against the wall to her left.

_Urgh...is he _trying_ to make me lose my temper?_ She shook her head slowly. _No. No, I'm not going to let that happen. I still have to sort out what happened the _last_ time I lost my temper...I don't need another...episode,_ she thought, as she pulled her braid over her shoulder and started playing with its ends.

Her thoughts were cut off when the main clock started chiming, and she listened intently. _Four-fifteen_, she thought, morosely, _what time _does_ that silly club end anyway? I don't exactly want to spend the rest of the freaking _day_ here._ She glanced sideways at the red haired male, or rather, at the red haired male's _knees_ for that was all she could see from where she was seated on the ground, wondering if he'd know.

"Hey, do you know what time the club finishes?" she questioned, turning her head towards him.

"What club?"

"The Host club." She didn't notice him raising his eyebrows at her.

"You mean you don't already know that?" questioned the male, sarcastically.

"Excuse-me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression that every girl in school knew this kind of thing," explained the male, his voice not losing any of its sarcasm. Misao's green eyes widened.

"Well I'm not every girl," she snapped, yet again. "I have a life, and I'm not desperate, and I don't see the point in spending hours just drooling over a group of guys I don't even _know_ very well personally –just because they're good-looking."

There was a slight pause.

"That's...a different attitude," commented the male. Misao shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm not every other girl." When she looked up at his face upon receiving no answer, she noticed the curious expression on it, and tilted her head slightly.

"You don't find _any_ of the hosts good looking?" queried the red-headed male, and even though his eyes were slightly wide with curiosity, they still managed to look...narrowed; to look vaguely...frightening. If that made any sense.

_Great, Misao, you've lost it. You've _completely_ lost it._

"No," she answered, promptly.

"Not one?"

"No."

"Not a _single_ one?"

"_No_. Why, do you?"

"W-What? M-me? O-Of course not!"

Misao stared at him.

"You _do_."

"N-no, I don't!"

"You do. You _so_ do..." Even as the words left her mouth, she wondered why she was bothering to have this conversation in the first place. Hadn't she been the one who had wanted to be left alone before? So that she could mull over what she was supposed to say when she spotted..._him_?

"Shut up!"

She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts as she stared at the red haired male, who was now sending her a threatening look. A grin found itself on her lips.

"So...which one is it? Hmm, for some reason, I'm guessing it's not Haninozuka-sempai. For obvious reasons, because, really, he's too darn _adorable_ to be...thought of in that manner." Misao paused. "Um...I _hope_ it's not those horrid twins. That leaves-"

"-You have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" snapped the reddish-brown haired male, his face almost the same colour as his hair.

* * *

**At the Host Club:**

A few of the host club members –or rather, just a certain brunette posing as a male- gave the bespectacled Shadow King, currently dressed in the garb of...the Greek messenger god Hermes, a pleading look as everyone in the music room stared at him, awaiting his answer with bated breath.

"Obviously he's going to agree to it," muttered Kaoru, as he took in the very, very slight gleam of hope in Haruhi's eyes.

"Yeah, this _is_ Kyoya-sempai we're talking about," replied Hikaru. "When does he turn down the chance to make a profit?"

"I...refuse to walk out there in..._this_," grumbled Haruhi, as she glanced down at the Roman garb she had on her. She wasn't complaining _too_ much, as it was far, _far_ more decent that the costumes the hosts impersonating Greeks had to wear...but still.

"Kyoya?" questioned Tamaki, his purple eyes glittering in excitement. With a sigh, the bespectacled host snapped his little black notebook shut, before pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I-"

"YES! Come, Princesses, we are going to the gardens!" exclaimed Tamaki, all but twirling around in glee, not seeming to care that he had interrupted _Kyoya_, and that said Kyoya was sending him a...decidedly _not_ very nice look.

"He's either very brave, or very stupid," muttered Hikaru.

"I'd go for stupid," replied Kaoru, before Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said, addressing the customers. "We should be able to go down and spend some time in the gardens."

It was only him and Mori who did not seem to be the slightest bit disturbed by the excited squeals from the customers, Tamaki _and_ Honey. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, on the other hand, had clapped their hands over their ears and were sending the shadow king pleading looks, to which he smiled, his glasses glinting.

"You think he heard what I said about him never turning down the chance to make a profit?" asked Hikaru, sounding pained at the levels of squealing.

"He might have," said Kaoru, before he grimaced. "Is tono _supposed_ to be able to squeal such a high note?"

"Beats me," replied Hikaru. Haruhi, in the meantime, had approached Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai," she started, lowering her hands from her ears, "...There is no way for me to get out of going along with this, is there?"

Kyoya toyed with the pen he still had in his hand.

"I am afraid there isn't," he said, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic –but then again, it wasn't as though Haruhi had expected him to. That didn't prevent her from sighing, however.

"I thought as much," she mumbled, as she turned her attention to those who were making their way to the doors of the music room.

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Kyoya, sending an eerily charming smile her way. "Now, come, let's go. The more time we waste-"

"-The less profit we make," finished Haruhi, blankly, as she found herself being jostled towards the rest of the hosts. This was going to be one embarrassing walk outside.

She idly wondered if the role of the Greek god _Hades_ wouldn't have suited the shadow king better.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Is it...could it possibly be Suo – er, Tamaki-sempai?" She watched as he spluttered an answer. "It must be. I mean, he seems to be the type who would attract all kinds of attention –unintentionally, of course, in certain aspects...but still, he-"

"-It's not Suoh-sempai, alright?!"

"It's not?"

"No! How could you even-"

"Kyou – Ootori-sempai?" Even though there was _no_ way that the so-called 'Shadow King' could hear her, Misao was still careful to bring up his name in a respectful manner; he was one person she did _not_ want as an enemy.

"No!"

"But that leaves..." Her nose wrinkled. "_Morinozuka_-sempai?"

"NO!" The male paused. "Although I _do_ respect him. A lot."

"It _is_ him!"

"No-"

"-What attracted you to him? His 'I-don't-speak-and-therefore-it-must-be-assumed-that-I-am-mysterious-and-oh-so-worthy-of-being-drooled-over' attitude?" She paused, her green eyes glinting. "His-"

"-Dammit, it's not him, alright?!"

"His martial arts skills? His intelligence? His very nice upper body? His stun--" Misao's voice trailed off as what she blurted out registered in her head, and couldn't help but stare at nothing in particular, rather shocked.

"No, no, NO! For crying out loud, Mori-sempai is just like a brother..."

But Misao wasn't paying him any attention. She was too busy thinking about what she had just said.

_What the – what the heck? 'Very nice...u-u-upper-'_, she broke off, unwilling to repeat what she had just said in her head, _what on earth-? Where did that come from? _She frowned once more. _I certainly don't think that he...has one. _

_I don't!_

_...Right?_

_Right._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was waved in her face, causing her to look up, startled.

"Huh?"

The red-head scowled at her.

"I _said_ that I'm not in love with Mori-sempai. Or with any of the other hosts, for that matter," he grumbled, although, to her, his red face said a different story.

"Okay, okay, it's not Morinozuka-sempai," she said, wondering why she felt...relieved. "That leaves Haruhi. But you can't like..." she caught sight of the darker flush on his cheeks. "You _do_ like her!"

"What? No, no, I don't – wait a minute. _Her_?"

_Oh shit._

"Her? D-Did I say her? Of course not, you idiot! We all know that Haruhi's a _guy_." But his eyes were narrowed.

"No, I'm pretty sure that you said 'her'..."

Misao shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't," she said, harshly, forcing as much hostility as she could into her voice when she said that. "But if I _did_ –which I didn't- it was a mistake. Geez, how can Haruhi be a _girl_? He's a guy through and through. He's really quite manly too and-"

"-Will you _shut up_?" Misao, rather surprisingly, did as he asked –but it was only so that she didn't blurt out something that she would regret. She couldn't believe that she had...she had accidently let it slip like that. If the shadow king found out...

"Fine!"

There was a slight pause as neither of the two said anything, and as Misao glanced around her nervously, wondering if she should perhaps leave. _Ah, no, I can't_, she thought, ruefully, _I _need_ to talk to the jer –to Morino –to _him_, I need to sort things out._ _Then I don't need to think of him ever again. _She grinned. _Hah, that's a brilliant plan if I do say so myself._

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" The male scoffed.

"Don't worry, it's not because I'm madly in love with you or anything –heaven forbid _that_ from happening," he said, although he looked slightly embarrassed. "It's just...well, it's..." he trailed off, looking even more embarrassed.

"O-kay," said Misao, slowly. "You're worrying me..."

"It's just...well, no-one's really...really been able to...stand my eyes-"

"-You're not some kind of pervert, are you?" asked Misao, warily.

"What? No! Far from it! I would never-" he stopped when the dark haired girl raised her hands, looking alarmed.

"Alright, alright, sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I get it; you're not a pervert," she said, before a picture of a dark haired male flashed in her head. "Hah! Unlike a _certain_ Morinoz-" _Aargh! No. I said I wouldn't...insult him. Until I apologize to him, at least. Even if it's in my head. Remember?_

But the red-haired male had caught on to who she was talking about, and had narrowed his eyes.

"Mori-sempai isn't a pervert."

"Hah, shows what you-" Misao literally bit her tongue to stop herself from continuing with what she had been about to say.

"He's not. He's one of the nicest, most caring people-"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She really couldn't help herself then. But what surprised her was the way the red-head turned fully so that he was facing her, as he scowled.

"I'm not. Ask anyone, and they'll tell you the same thing-"

"-You mean 'ask those dim-witted bimbos who're madly in love with him'?"

"What do you have against Mori-sempai?"

"What makes you think I have something against him?"

"You just called him a pervert..."

"Yeah, well that's because-" she stopped abruptly, when she heard the sound of footsteps behind them; not just _one_ set of footsteps –a _lot_ of them. And that was accompanied by high pitched giggles and murmured comments. "What...?" She turned around and almost wished she hadn't, when she saw the giddily excited girls.

Her green eyes widened a moment later when she saw the group of young men walking directly behind the first group of giggling girls; the group of young men who looked as though they had stepped out of an ancient history textbook –if their clothes were anything to go by. "What the-?"

"The Host club..." muttered the red-head, drawing Misao's attention to him temporarily, and she saw that he had a light flush on his cheeks. Following the direction of his gaze, she saw that it landed on an unsuspecting, not-very-happy Haruhi, who was wedged in between Hikaru and Kaoru._ Haruhi...oh. That was...unexpected. Wonder if he knows she --_

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she saw the familiar mop of semi-spiky dark hair, just before a familiar voice called out to her.

"Itachi-chan!!"

_Oh...um, darn it...now what do I do...?_

"H-Haninozuka-sempai..."

"No, no, no, Itachi-chan, you can call me Honey-sempai –everyone else does, and you're my friend!" protested the small fair haired senior, as he rushed towards the green eyed girl, clasping her hands in his in glee. "How are you, Itachi-chan? Haru-chan was saying that-"

"-Sempai..._what_ are you –why are you...what are you wearing?" interrupted Misao, unable to help herself as she took in the...furry outfit that the third year was wearing.

"My costume for today's theme!" exclaimed Honey. "It's Greek and Roman mythology, and everyone's dressed up!"

_Yes, but..._why_? It seems like a rather pointless thing to do to me, especially when you could be-_

"Mitsukuni. We should go." The green-eyed girl stiffened as she heard the familiar voice, although it was sounding as though it was coming from somewhere quite nearby.

Gulping, she raised her head and found her green eyes staring into a familiar grey pair.

_Oh man._

"M-Morinozuka-sempai," she said, chiding herself from her earlier stutter. Honey raised his eyebrows as he turned to glance at his cousin, noting that his face had hardened somewhat.

"Come, Mitsukuni," said the tall, dark haired male, turning his attention to his cousin.

"Eh? Yes, but Itachi-"

"Mitsukuni."

The short third-year student sent his cousin a long, thoughtful look before he nodded slowly, wondering –not for the first time- what had happened. Then again, he knew he could wonder for as long as he liked, and would never find out until the dark-haired young man decided to tell him.

"Well, Itachi-chan, it seems like we really do need to-"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

Honey stared at her.

"Eh?" he queried, tilting his head to a side in confusion. "What for, Itachi-chan? You didn't-"

But the dark haired girl paid him no heed whatsoever.

"It's no excuse, obviously, but...I have a rather...nasty temper. And my mouth tends to run away with itself when I lose my temper, making me say things that I wouldn't –that I _don't_ mean to say." Misao paused. "And...I know I said something horrible back in the dojo, and –and I understand that it must be difficult to –to deal with, but I did say I was sorry. I just need to control my temper better, I guess..."

She was twiddling her thumbs in a nervous gesture now, aware of the pairs of eyes that were fixed on her figure. She was also acutely aware of the fact that he _had not said a word_ yet. "Um, uh, yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to say...although I would have said it earlier but I didn't, you know, think you'd want to see me or whatever after that whole thing...and –and –did you know that that guy over there has a crush on _Haruhi_?"

Honey didn't know if this was a situation in which he should speak up, but it was evident that his new friend was uneasy; uneasy because of something that had happened concerning his cousin. Speaking of his cousin... sneaking a glance at him, he saw the impassive mask on his face.

"Mitsukuni." His cousin's grey eyes were fixed on the semi lowered head of the dark haired girl. "Everyone has gone." Looking beyond the dark haired girl, Honey noticed that the corridor was otherwise empty, the hosts and their customers having obviously gone on to the gardens. _But Itachi-chan just apologized_, he thought, sending his cousin a quizzical look, _shouldn't you say something to her?_

He settled for looking at the girl pointedly, before looking at his cousin once more –but since his cousin wasn't looking at him in the first place, it didn't really work.

"Takashi-"

"Come." With that, the tall, spiky haired senior moved around the dark haired girl, his shoulders stiff. Honey stared at him in clear shock. Whatever Misao said must have been _pretty bad_ if his normally quietly polite cousin was behaving like _this_ towards her.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to –I don't know, say something?" asked Misao, as she turned around to eye his retreating figure. Mori paused, before he turned around slightly.

"What do you want me to say?"

The younger student fidgeted under his gaze.

"I...don't know," she muttered, hating herself for her awkward behaviour and for feeling awkward in the first place. "Just...well, I apologized, didn't I? And unlike any other time where I might have apologized to someone, I really _do_ mean it. I'm sorry about what I said –whatever it was- and-"

"-You don't remember what you said?"

She shook her head.

"No. I...It happens often, when I lose my temper. Remember?"

"...That is no excuse."

"N-No, it's not, but-"

"-Do you often apologize without knowing what you said?"

"Er, I don't often apologize at all –and when I do, well...uh, yeah...unless someone reminds me of what I-" She trailed off when he turned on his heel once more and began walking away. She clenched her hands into fists, her green eyes narrowing. What was his _problem_?! Was he always this rude when people apologized to him? "What the hell is your problem?!" she asked, raising her voice. "I apologized, dammit, and you have no idea how hard _that_ was. I could've gone home, you know, instead of sitting here and carrying on a conversation with some weird guy. I could've made myself comfortable at home, instead of sticking around here, waiting for you to walk by. Geez, I might as well not have apologized at--"

Her breath hitched when, as quick as a flash, she found her back pressed against a wall...which was funny, because she could have sworn that the wall she had been standing beside had been a number of feet away from her. Raising her eyes, she saw the hard grey pair staring at her as their owner lightly trapped her against the wall, towering over her as he did so.

"You really do not remember?"

She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to shake her head, somehow ignoring the way his breath ruffled the hair at the top of her head. That was...and odd feeling, to be sure.

_Hmm_, she thought, suddenly, _I only reach his chest...I wonder--ack, no! I _don't_ wonder. I don't _need_ to wonder. I-_-- _what is he doing? Um...what the heck is he – is he--_

She tensed visibly, an expression of discomfort forming on her face as the taller student leaned forward –well aware of his cousin's presence behind him- and whispered something in her ear. This time, she didn't notice the tickling sensation on her ear –no, she was too horrified with what she heard.

When Mori pulled back, he saw the way her green eyes had widened in horror...and it was then that he realized she _had_ been telling the truth all along; she really could not remember anything she said in fits of anger. True, it wasn't an excuse, nor was it acceptable –but at least she acknowledged the fact that she sometimes said things that she did not...that she would not say otherwise.

"I...did I _really_ say that?" she asked, after a moment of silence. When she saw the unimpressed glance being sent her way, she had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Oh god." _No _wonder_ he was so mad. That's just...sick, Misao you idiot. Sick, sick,_ sick. _How _could_ you? _"I...I'm so sorry..." she lowered her eyes to the ground, meekly. "I don't know why –oh god, I hope you don't think that I actually think that you and Honey-sempai-?"

Mori shook his head slowly as he saw the horrified expression on her face. "Oh thank god. Because I don't. I never did..." She looked up at him suddenly. "Look, I understand now why you were...angry. You don't need to keep up your part of the deal or anything; you don't need to help me with kendo and all of that, just...just accept my apology. Okay?"

That seemed to surprise the usually impassive male, as he stared down at her as though trying to see if she was being honest or not. "There's no need to give me that look," she snapped, unable to help herself. "I _am_ being honest. That was sick and...low of me, to say that, even if I didn't know what I was saying at the time. I mean...that's...that's your _cousin_ for cripes' sake! Yuck. Gross. Eww. Besides, you may be a Grade A pervert, but...I didn't think you'd bat for the other side –unless..._are_ you?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you gay?"

"No."

"Oh, ok, I didn't think you were, but I just thought I'd ask. You know?" She hoped he couldn't tell that she was not exactly comfortable with his fixed stare. "Coz I –coz I think that that other guy _is_. Gay, I mean. He has a crush on Haruhi, I know he does. And I don't think it's because he, you know, knows if she's a...you-know-what. Speaking of that, are the Hosts prepared to service men too, if they turn up? Or is it just--" She was cut off when, with a sigh, a hand was held over her mouth. She glared up at the owner of said hand, but couldn't really tell him to get his hand off of her mouth.

Resisting the urge to reach up with his other hand and rub his temples, Mori nodded at her.

"It's alright," he said, quietly, his voice as normal and...un-angry as it had been before _that_ incident. "Just don't do it again." He dropped his hand down by his side.

"Don't do what again?" asked Misao, swiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh. That. Right. Well, I'll try..."

"... ... ..."

"What? I said I'll try!"

"... ..."

"Fine, I'll try hard."

"... ..."

"I can't do anything else, you moro –uh, you Moroccan p-person..." But she knew that they both knew what she had been about to call him. _Moroccan person? What the hell, Misao?!_ "So, uh..." Misao resisted the urge to twirl the end of her braid in her hand. "Does this mean...you know...?" The expression on his face was a blank one. "Am I forgiven?"

Mori had to wonder if it was just him or if she seemed anxious about his answer.

He shrugged.

"It depends."

"...On?"

"Making sure it doesn't happen again."

"I said I'll try, didn't I?"

"Hnn."

"What does _that_ mean? How the heck am I supposed to--argh, never mind! I'll show you that I can control my temper. Just you wait, you perverted idiot!" Mori simply raised his eyebrows in reply, but said nothing. He knew, however, that the tension in his shoulders was lessening, and was grateful of that, even though he didn't understand exactly what had happened to make it lessen. But he didn't want to dwell on that.

They stood –or leaned, in Misao's case- where they were for a moment, in silence; neither acknowledging the now very, _very_ interested short male standing behind them until he cleared his throat.

"Ano...Takashi? Itachi-chan?"

Misao jumped in surprise, and Mori only just managed to move his chin out of the way, or he'd have been on the receiving end of a rather nasty collision of 'top-of-the-head' and 'chin'. From how he was standing, however, he couldn't see the expression on his cousin's face as he watched them; although he _did_ see Misao's eyes widen before a pale red flush spread across her cheeks.

"Argh, n-no...Honey-sempai...it's not..." she trailed off, bringing her hands up to push at the dark haired senior's chest, "Get away from you, you idiot!" Resisting the urge to sigh, Mori easily moved away from her, allowing her to straighten and move away from the wall. "Honey-sempai, it's not-"

But the 3rd year student was still beaming at her.

"So you're the reason why Takashi was angry all day," he said, before he waved a finger in her embarrassed face. "Whatever happened, I'm glad that you two have made up now."

"Sorry," mumbled Misao, shuffling her feet.

"Eh? What're you sorry for? Takashi's in a better mood, so everything's alright, Itachi-chan!" With that, the short martial artist flung himself at his friend.

"ACK! Honey-sempai-!"

* * *

Two figures moved out from behind the decorative sculpture (and its stand) that they had been crouched behind, identical expressions of surprise on their identical faces. But they did not stop to speak until they slowly made it through the doors, grateful that the Roman sandals they were wearing were lightweight and therefore effectively soundless.

"Did you see-"

"-that? Yes, yes I did. Did you find it-"

"-interesting? Oh, hell yes!"

"...What do you think?"

"About our involvement?"

"What else?"

"Let's observe this-"

"-And then begin the games."

"Exactly. Hehe, this should be-"

"-a fun couple of days? I agree."

"By the way, when she was speaking of the guy interested in Haruhi-"

"-I do believe she was speaking of Bossanova-kun."

"Hmphf. I thought so."

"Don't worry, let's push him into the fountain when we reach it."

"Great idea. C'mon!"

* * *

**A/N**

If anyone killed their eyes reading this, I can't say that I blame them. Urgh! At first, I was so happy with the chapter, until it started to get longer...and longer, and longer. Yikes. I know that I've been saying I won't make the chapters longer and all of that for a long while now –and I haven't done it at all- but I swear, I will _never_ do another chapter as long as this. I apologize profusely.

Having said that, I hope this makes up for the lack of updating? (Looks hopeful)

Hope you enjoyed that.

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	11. Of Rude Awakenings and New Weekend Plans

**A/N**

I'm baaaaaaaack! And with chapter eleven! Hehe. Okay, I'll tone down the exclamation marks. I'd first like to say a VERY BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed Chapter Ten, and that I hope I managed to reply to you all (even though it's a very…delayed response…argh!)

**twinbuster2**: I'm glad you liked my portrayal of the two –it is quite hard to keep them in character, especially when I have the main goal of the story in my mind…but, ah well! It's fun writing them, that's for sure. About Kenshin, yes, I was wondering if I should bring him in to this…but I don't know. You can't have Kenshin in a story and not focus on him –I mean, he's Kenshin after all! So…I've kept away from introducing more than the…necessary characters from _'Rurouni Kenshin_'…but who knows? And I'm glad that you like the longer chapters! Hopefully you'll like this one too. Thanks so much for the review!

Right, well, just a warning before you start; this is longer than the previous chapter. Sigh. I try to keep them short, but it just doesn't work. So, sorry about that!

Anyways, on with the chapter –and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: **Of Rude Awakenings and New Weekend Plans**

"_I should have told you this before," he murmured, as he gazed into her wide green eyes. "A long time ago, in fact…" When his voice trailed off, he reached out with a hand and to her greater shock, caressed the side of her face with it. "You have every right to hate me, to refuse me, but all that I ask is that you hear me out…" He paused once more. "Will you, Misao?"_

_So caught up with staring into his mesmerizing, ice blue eyes, she missed the question entirely, until his brows furrowed slightly. "Misao?" he prompted, softly._

"_H-Huh?" she stammered, unwillingly looking away from his eyes to get a firmer hold over herself. She heard a quiet sigh._

"_Will you at least hear me out, Misao? Before you tell me what you wanted to say?"_

_Unable to say anything due to the fear of her by-now squeaky voice, she nodded hurriedly. The hand that was on her cheek stopped its caressing. "Misao…" he started, his voice low, "Misao, I have wanted to tell you, for quite sometime that-"_

"Misao?"

"_Huh?" she managed to get out, at the sound of the foreign voice. _

_He shook his head, his brows furrowing further._

"_Ignore that, Misao, and focus on me instead," he said, gently, so gently that she couldn't even dream of doing otherwise. "You must know that I…" he paused, "forgive me, it has been sometime since I have been placed in such a position and…I am afraid that I'm not used to this…"_

_Her heart was racing now, as a glimmer of realization sparked awake in both her gut and her mind. Was he…was he doing, was he _saying_ what she thought he was going to say?_

"-sao. Misao?"

_She tilted her head to a side at the sound of the foreign voice again, but it was in mild annoyance this time as he faltered upon hearing it. Whatever that was had better stop now. Especially since she had a feeling that she was _really_ going to like what he wanted to tell her._

"_Misao," he started again, and she unconsciously leaned further towards him, not caring that their faces were awkwardly too close to one another. "Misao, I…I believe that I am in---"_

"-ake up, my lazy little grandchild!"

_She groaned as she felt something being tugged out of her grasp, and unknowingly gripped it tighter, without realizing that there was nothing within her grasp in the first place. Instead, she nodded expectantly at the dark haired male kneeling before her, urging him to continue continually._

_He shot her a somewhat uncertain look, to which she smiled in encouragement. "I simply wanted to tell you," he started, slowly, almost shyly, "that I-"_

"Wakey, wakey, my pretty little butterfly!"

_There was a startled expression on his face that caused her to curse inwardly. For starters, there was only one man in the world who called her _that_…and then there was the fact that _he_ didn't look like he was going to continue with what he was saying._

"_Ignore him," she said, almost pleadingly, as she clasped his free hand in hers. "Ignore him, please…"_

"_But Misao-"_

"MAKIMACHI MISAO! DON'T MAKE ME RESORT TO COLD WATER!"

"_SHUT UP JIYA!!"_

"_Misao, I---" Her eyes widened as he came to an abrupt halt, for the perfect image that had been kneeling in front of her was…dissipating. Bit by bit, it was leaving…leaving…leaving…_

"No! No, no, no, no! _Aoshi-sama! _Come _back_…" she murmured, as the image of the man disappeared completely at the same time her eyes snapped open.

It was also at that moment that the quilt she had been gripping tightly in her fists was yanked out of their grip by that persistently _annoying_ grandfather of hers.

"Well well, what's this? Aoshi?" questioned Okina, a wide, amused grin on his lips. "Thinking of _him_ are you? No, not thinking, I'd say that was _dreaming_-"

She narrowed her eyes, both in anger and against the sudden brightness of the room. Oh, the old man was going to _pay_.

"I was _not_-" She squeaked as her pillow was yanked out from underneath her head. "Jiya!" she exclaimed, her voice still thick with sleep, as she reached out for the pillow with one hand while she curled up into a ball on the bed, not liking the cold that was now biting at her skin. "Give it back," she mumbled.

"Nuh-uh," said Okina, wagging a finger in her direction. "It's about time you woke up, young lady. Young women of good breeding shouldn't be sleeping at this hour, you know…"

_What the-?_

"Good thin' 'm not one o' 'em," she muttered, as she buried her face into the soft mattress. She missed the frown on her grandfather's face, before he suddenly brightened.

"We have guests, Misao, so I expect you to be ready and join us downstairs."

It took a moment or two for what he said to register in the dark haired girl's head, and she raised her head slightly when it did, only to find the spot Okina had been standing in empty. Scowling, she turned so that she lay on her back and glanced around her room, only to find that he really had left.

_Couldn't he have given me back the quilt and pillow before he left?_ Grumbling under her breath, she propped herself up on her elbows as she searched for her quilt, harshly blowing aside strands of her un-braided hair that clung to her face. A victorious smile soon formed on her lips –albeit a sleepy one- when she spotted the items on the back of her desk chair.

_Oh great_, she thought, as the smile disappeared, _that means I've got to get out of bed to get them… _And if she did indeed get out of bed, then she might as well _stay _out of bed.

Damn, her grandfather knew her well.

"Meh," she muttered, as she flopped back down onto the bed, "wha'ever." It didn't matter, anyway. She'd just ignore the chilly air –the windows had been opened, three guesses as to by whom- and go back to sleep. It wasn't as though anyone would be missing her –it _was_ the weekend after all, and everyone was entitled to have a little bit of a sleep in during the weekend…

_Mmm, yes_, she thought, in sleepy satisfaction, as she managed to settle down in a comfortable position on her side, _this is such a peaceful day…no school, no annoying idiots to deal with, no shrieking girls, no feeling guilty…_

Life, she decided, was good.

* * *

**Meanwhile, downstairs:**

"Is there anything else that I can get you?" questioned the brown haired young woman, as she stood by the young men gathered in one of the traditional rooms used for entertaining guests.

The shortest in the group shook his head with a bright smile on his lips.

"Iie," he said, sweetly. "Thank you for asking!"

The young woman smiled at him, once again marvelling at his overall cuteness, before she forced her gaze elsewhere. For no matter how adorable the young man was, it _was_ rude to stare.

"In any case," continued one of the seated twins, "that's not what we're here to do. We're here to talk to Miso, and to get-"

"-Her side of the story? Hikaru, don't you see something…wrong there?" questioned Kaoru, quirking an eyebrow at his brother, who just stared at him in return. "Do you honestly think that she's going to just…open up and tell us?"

"Uh, is there some reason why I _shouldn't_ think that…?" questioned Hikaru, blankly, causing his brother to roll his eyes.

"We're not exactly at the top of her friends' list, Hikaru," he said, patiently.

"So?"

"_So_, she's not going to want to share stuff with us."

Hikaru's eyes widened.

"But that's ridiculous. What have we ever done to her to……" he trailed off when he saw the surprised expression on his brother's face, and his face fell slightly. "Fine, maybe we weren't exactly…_nice_ to her." He paused. "But we do it to Haruhi too, and she doesn't mind," he challenged.

Kaoru nodded, holding in a sigh.

"Because Haruhi's _different_," he pointed out.

"Ne, ne, what are we trying to get Itachi-chan to tell us?" questioned Honey, as he rejoined the conversation going on around him. As one, the twins turned and fixed him with an identical set of…scrutinizing glances.

"Kaoru, do you think we should-"

"-Tell him? No, I'm not sure about it, actually. He-"

"-could play an important role in this _later_, but-"

"-for now it would be best if he was left in the dark," finished Hikaru, with a sage nod. Kaoru just smiled at the perplexed expression on their short senior's face.

"Although," he added, as a sudden thought struck him, "we're not going to do anything until we find out a bit more information. Right?"

If he had been expecting a grunt of affirmation from his twin, he didn't receive it, causing him to glance at the boy in mild surprise. "Right?" he repeated, his eyebrows rising as he saw the all-too familiar, somewhat petulant look on his older brother's face. "_Right_, Hikaru?" he pressed, his eyes fixed on the identical pair looking at him.

"But-"

"_Hikaru_-"

"-Fine! Fine, fine, we won't _do_ anything involving…_that_ until we find out more about the situation," said Hikaru, with a quick scowl at his brother. "Happy?"

"Very," said Kaoru, with a pleasant smile, before he turned back to Honey, who was still sending him a questioning look. "Sorry, Honey-sempai," he said, honestly, "but we'll fill you in later. Okay?"

The fair haired boy looked somewhat put-out at that, but he cheered up quickly when a small plate was pushed right under his nose, courtesy of his dark haired cousin who had remained silent throughout the conversation.

And it wasn't just _any_ plate; it was one with cake.

"Thank you, Takashi!" he exclaimed, his large brown eyes all but _sparkling_ as he took the plate from his cousin's outstretched hand and proceeded to dig into it without a further glance at the twins.

Kaoru sighed in relief and shot the dark haired senior a grateful smile, for he knew that he would have crumbled under those wide brown eyes, especially when they were full of hurt.

When he turned back to his brother, however, he saw that he had taken his phone out and was staring at the display screen with a most unsightly frown on his face.

"Hikaru?"

"She's late, you know…"

"Can you really blame her? It _is_ the weekend after all, you --- where are you going?" questioned Kaoru, as his brother stood suddenly, looking for very much like a bird with its feathers ruffled in indignation. "Hikaru? Hey, hey, where-"

"-If she's not going to get herself out of bed, then I'll do it for her," grumbled Hikaru, as he moved past the pretty young woman who had been standing by the doors, just in case they needed anything.

"Eh? Oh, but…Hitachin-kun, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," stammered the brunette, reaching out towards him with her hand. "Misao-chan's not really a morning person, and in any case –ah, Hitachin-kun!"

Kaoru stared after his brother for a moment, not at all surprised with the way he simply…brushed off the maid, even though it did seem somewhat rude. Simply because nothing his brother did surprised him anymore. He _did_, however, pay further attention to the situation when he saw Honey look up from his slice of cake.

"Hika-chan was a bit rude, ne?" he asked, as he looked at the brunette woman before sending Kaoru a quick glance, to which the reply was a mere shrug. "And it's rude to go barging into a girl's room, ne, Takashi?"

Mori, who had taken up his usual hobby of silence from the moment they had arrived at the traditional-styled house, simply nodded in agreement with his cousin. His mind was still occupied with the brief meditation technique he had been practicing, in order to deal with whatever was thrown his way as everyone around him made plans to spend the day together.

Unfortunately for the stoic, dark haired man, however, his cousin was just as…interested in his supposed 'situation' as the devious twins were.

Which meant that he was willing to seize any opportunity presented to him, in order to better gauge the _actual_ situation.

Unaware of the almost hopeful gleam that was shining in his cousin's eyes, Mori continued to concentrate on his breathing, practicing the meditation technique that had been used in almost every generation of the Morinozuka family. "Ne, Takashi?"

Furrowing his brows slightly, he nodded once more. "_Ne, Takashi?_" He opened his eyes as his cousin probed him for an answer yet again, choosing to send him a quick glance, before nodding for the third time.

"Hnn." Except _this_ time, he followed the nod with a form of verbal response.

Even though he missed the triumphant expression that flashed quickly across the shorter male's face, Kaoru certainly caught it, and had his interest piqued.

"Someone should go up there, ne, Takashi?" continued the light haired 3rd year. "It's not good for Hika-chan to just enter a girl's room like that, ne, Takashi?"

At this point, Kaoru was trying to keep the grin off his lips as poor Mori nodded.

"Aa."

"Will you, Takashi?"

_This_ time, the dark haired senior shot his cousin a wary glance as he heard the request. He stared at him for a moment longer, as though asking 'why me?' "Takashi?"

Kaoru could, quite literally, see the bright red warning lights flaring in the senior's head.

"…Perhaps it would be better for someone…else to go?" murmured the dark haired male, quietly.

Honey blinked.

"Kao-chan can't go because…because he looks like Hika-chan, Takashi. And…Itachi-chan doesn't really…_like_ them," he said, innocently. Kaoru snickered –and sobered quickly at the hard look the short senior sent him- at the lost expression on Mori's face.

"Maybe you should go, then?"

"Me? Why me, Takashi?"

Mori blinked.

"Because she…likes you."

"Eh? But she likes you too Takashi," protested Honey, earning himself two disbelieving glances. "What? She even apologized, and you accepted it, didn't you?"

"… … …" It seemed that the stoic dark haired male had nothing to say to that, and Kaoru mentally applauded the usually innocent-looking senior for his devious ways.

Honey, on the other hand, was staring at his cousin with a hopeful expression on his face.

"You'll go, won't you, Takashi? Ne? Ne? Ne?"

Mori tried to avoid meeting his cousin's large, hopeful brown eyes with his grey, but found that it was to no avail –he could still _fill_ the eyes on him.

So, really, what choice did he have? Even though he had a strange sense of déjà vu about the whole thing; _had it happened once before? _

Holding back a sigh –directed both at his inability to remain firm when confronting the force that was his cousin _and_ at his cousin for requesting such a thing- he could do nothing but nod.

"Aa."

The smile that blossomed on his cousin's face was somewhat…unnaturally gleeful in his opinion. But then again, he was probably imagining things.

Still holding back a sigh, he stood slowly, hoping that the few seconds' worth of meditation he had managed would get him through this trying situation.

"Ne, ne, Omasu-san!" called Honey, as Mori headed towards the door. The brunette turned from where she had been staring after Hikaru with a somewhat uncertain expression on her face, and nodded at the young student. "Could you tell Takashi where Itachi-chan's room is? So that he can find it and stop Hika-chan from making her angry so early in the morning?"

Omasu gave first Honey, then Mori the same uncertain look that she had given Hikaru's back.

"Well, I…" she paused. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Haninozuka-kun. I don't think Misao-"

"Please?" pressed Honey, turning his big, wide, hopeful eyes on her. "Pretty please? It's for Itachi-chan's own good, you know…"

"Oh, yes, but…"

"Don't you trust us?"

"Ah! No, no, it's nothing like that… It's just…ah…"

As the flustered brunette told him which floor the room was in, the stoic 'wild-type' host couldn't help but wrest a shred of comfort from the fact that he wasn't the only one that had problems with refusing his cousin's wide-eyed, hopeful gaze.

He also wondered why he heard Kaoru congratulating his cousin as he moved down the corridor.

* * *

The golden haired male turned on his heel as he reached the corner of the strip of plush carpeting, and began to walk up the way he had come. It was evident to all present that he was troubled about something or the other –at least, that was what the rest of the shoppers at the newly-opened mall thought.

Said golden haired male's companions, however, didn't look the least bit concerned as they stood off to a side, leaning against one of the many pillars that were littered around the building.

"Do you really think we should leave him like this?" questioned the short brunette, as the golden haired male turned on his heel once more and walked the other way.

Her bespectacled companion didn't even look up from the newspaper he had managed to grab for himself on the way there.

"He'll get tired of it eventually," he replied, calmly, as he turned a page, either not seeing or ignoring the look the brunette sent him.

"That may be so, but I'm not sure if the carpet will last that long," she muttered, as she turned her attention back to their companion.

"Being a Commoners' mall, I wouldn't be surprised if it already has holes in it," commented the bespectacled, dark haired young man calmly, as though he had not said something that could be considered offensive to the 'commoners' he spoke of.

"That was…direct, Kyoya-sempai," she muttered, even as she shook her head at his unknowing callousness.

"There _was_ already a small tear of some sort by the entrance, Haruhi."

_Sempai…_

"I…see…"

"HARUHI!!!" The brunette did not jump a foot in the air, as she would have done prior to getting involved with the Host Club, when the golden haired male yelled her name out and charged towards her.

"Yes, sempai?" she questioned, uninterestedly. If he was hurt by her lack of interest, it certainly wasn't _her_ fault; he should have known better than to disturb her restful weekend by literally dragging her out of her apartment to go 'shopping' with the rest of the Host Club.

"Haruhi, they're not _here_ yet!" exclaimed the 2nd year student, throwing his arms out before him in a dramatic act.

"I can see that, sempai."

"B-But H-Haruhi…they're not _here_ yet!"

Haruhi held back a sigh, knowing that she'd be doing a lot more of that as the day progressed.

"I know, sempai, I can see that," she muttered, again, and winced as her senior started tearing up.

"You…you're CRUEL!" he all but wailed, sending her a look of such…hurt –dramatic though it was- that it cut through her barrier of cynicism as though it was nothing at all.

"Sempai, I can _see_ that they're not here yet. We'll just have to wait until they get here. So can you please stop making a scene?"

She regretted the request almost immediately, when he burst into tears.

"MY DAUGHTER HATES ME!" he wailed, inevitably drawing everyone's attention to the trio as he turned to the bespectacled male –who _still _somehow managed to keep reading the paper. "Okasan, your daughter h-hates me, Okasan!"

Haruhi fidgeted as she felt more weight added on to the gazes she was already receiving from the other shoppers in the vicinity. Honestly, did Tamaki-sempai know the…implications of such…name calling?

"I can't say that I blame her, _Otosan._"

That, it seemed, was the last blow, for before Haruhi knew what was happening, the golden haired senior had made himself a new Corner of Woe.

Unable to hold it back, she let out the heavy sigh that had been threatening to express itself earlier. If the day was going to be full of incidents like _this_…

…It was going to be one hell of a _long_ day.

"Kyoya-sempai, where _is_ everyone else?" she questioned, once more ignoring the sobbing male. Kyoya sighed as he folded up the paper in his hands.

"At the Kashiwazaki residence, I believe," he said.

"Oh."

_Wait a minute…Kashiwazaki-? _"What?" she asked, looking surprised. "But that's…" her voice trailed off. "Sempai, please tell me that they weren't sent to get Misao-chan here?"

"They weren't sent to get Misao here."

She didn't even bother sending him a stern look.

"Kyoya-sempai, don't you think that's a bad idea? She's stressed enough as it is, and Hikaru and Kaoru don't exactly _help_ matters much," she argued. "And she hates Mori-sempai so-"

"-If _I_ have to suffer a day here, Haruhi, then she might as well suffer a day in Hikaru and Kaoru's company," cut in Kyoya, casually. "It's only fair, don't you think?"

No, Haruhi _certainly_ didn't think that it was fair…but then again, the evil glint in her senior's glasses wasn't exactly fair either.

With a frown tugging the corners of her lips down, she turned back to gaze ahead of her, wondering how Misao was handling things at home. Honestly, it was as though the Host Club just couldn't leave her alone…

* * *

**Kashiwazaki Residence:**

He had a grin on his face as he peered through the gap between the door and its frame, immediately seeing that he had finally, _finally_ got the right room. One look at the place from outside most certainly _didn't_ tell you how many rooms it had, that was for sure. Leaving the door ajar, Hikaru snuck in as quietly as he could, grateful for the drawn curtains and opened windows and the natural light they provided.

The green-clad bundle on the bed didn't stir as he moved further into the room, curiously taking in its furnishings and the various odds-and-ends that were placed here and there.

It wasn't a typical _girl's_ room –as the shuriken and other assortment of small weapons showed- and it wasn't half as big as the room he and Kaoru shared at their home, but he supposed it was big enough for someone like Misao.

Ah, no, for someone like Mis_o_.

A soft mumble from the bed caught his attention and he carefully made his way past the table and chair –which, curiously, had a blanket draped on it- until he was standing opposite the bookcase that was adjacent to the bed. His earlier grin reappeared, wider and more-improved, as he took in the sleeping girl's face, noting how she looked half-suspicious even in her _sleep_.

As she sighed in her sleep and batted at a strand of hair, he found his attention drawn to her hair, and couldn't help but wonder if it had been that long before. Of course, that was ridiculous –hair didn't just…_grow_ overnight after all. But…he had to admit that her hair, when not held up in that god-awful braid, was… well, it was…acceptable.

Shaking his head free of all other thoughts, he reached out with a finger and poked her in the arm. They had a schedule to keep to after all, and had people waiting for them.

"Hghnn..."

_Huh?_ Seeing no reaction from her apart from that mumble, he poked her again, although this time, he applied more pressure into the poke.

"_Mmhnnnn_," the still asleep figure almost whined, as she shook her head in a subconscious attempt to get him to go away. He grinned at that; as if _that_ was going to happen!

"Oi, Miso, it's time to get up. Seriously, how long _do_ you sleep? Half a day?" he asked, but received no answer in reply. Well, obviously, as she was still asleep.

Frowning, he looked around the room, looking for something that he could use to wake her up. But all he saw were books, ornaments, shuriken, some…deadly looking short knives and…stuffed animals –whose use in this endeavour he doubted.

_What can I use? Come on, there has to be _something_ here that I can use!_ A thoughtful expression replaced the frown. _What do people usually use when they want to---_

The devious smile was back on his lips as he glanced down at the sleeping, dark haired girl. He only needed to know one thing; if she didn't have a bathroom _in_ her room…where _was_ the nearest bathroom?

Mentally urging the girl to _stay_ asleep, Hikaru moved over to her desk and grabbed the empty vase on it, before he headed towards the door, intent on searching for the nearest bathroom, and hoping that there was one on the same floor.

* * *

The upper floors of the Kashiwazaki residence were quiet, but not eerily so; it was the sort of quiet that was calming, and peaceful. It was the sort of silence that Mori _liked_, and that, somehow, he could not picture the house' young female occupant liking very much.

He had just reached the corridor that the nice brunette had said held the room he needed to be in –assuming, of course, that Hikaru had found his way there too without getting distracted by his curiosity- when he heard the yell.

Unfortunately, it was a yell that he recognized well, having heard it quite a bit since the long-haired girl had been…introduced to them.

Wondering what Hikaru had done _this time_ –and also wondering if he really wanted to know- he quickened his pace as he moved towards the door.

* * *

Hikaru held the half-full vase in his hands as he once again found himself standing at the sleeping girl's bedside. She looked as though she really _was_ blissfully asleep and unaware, but he didn't feel the smallest shred of remorse. This was, after all, the reason why they were going to be rather late for the day's planned activities.

Trying to hold back a snort as he pictured her reaction to the cold water on her face, he raised the vase only give a start when he suddenly found himself staring into a pair of green eyes.

"What- what the _hell _do you think you're doing?!"

He dropped the vase in his surprise –because, really, she wasn't supposed to wake up until _after_ he had drowned…er, splashed her face with cold water- and winced as it shattered upon reaching the ground.

"Ouch," he muttered with a grimace, as he felt something cut his uncovered shin.

"Ouch? _Ouch?!_ What're you _doing_ here?! You –you little - how the hell did you get in here?!" Misao was seated on the bed now, and there was an almost mad gleam in her green eyes as she stared at him.

"Walked in through the front door, said 'hi' to your grandfather and then headed here to wake you up," said Hikaru, with a shrug. "Do you have a band-aid or something? ACK! B-Blood…"

Misao, now fully awake, could only stare at the older twin –not that she knew which twin it was- as he fussed over the _scratch_ he had on his shin; the scratch that was oozing a thin line of blood.

"Get out!" she snapped, her temper rising. "Get _out_!"

"Not until I get a band aid."

"You're not getting one from _me_ –so get out of my room!"

Hikaru stared at her, his own eyes narrowing.

"I have a _cut_ here!" he protested, going as far as putting his leg on the bed to show it to her. "I'm _not_ going until I have a band aid for this! Who knows how dangerous it could turn out to be?"

"It's just a _scratch_ you idiot!" yelled out Misao, angrily brushing the loose strands of her hair out of her face and eyes. "And, personally, I don't _care_! I just want you to get out of my room. Now!"

"Well I'm not going until-"

"-Yes, you ARE-"

"-I get a band aid to-"

"-leaving here _immediately_! Before I-"

A throat being cleared effectively ended the heated argument, as both Misao and Hikaru turned towards the door, seeking the person who had interrupted them.

Whereas Hikaru pouted slightly upon seeing the dark haired, stoic senior, his companion tensed immensely.

"W-Wh…What're you doing here?" she spluttered, her green eyes narrowing as she stared at the dark haired male.

Mori was silent for a moment, as he debated on an answer that would least rile her up –but found that nothing he said would have any calming effect on her, given how much she…disliked him.

Although she _did_ seem eager to apologize for her…angered comments a few days ago… He shook his head. No, now was not the time to analyze _that_ –if it needed to be analyzed at all, that is.

"To get Hikaru out of your room and to ask you to join us for some…shopping…" he said, feeling the glare he was receiving from her.

"Shopping? You expect me to go shopping with _you_?!"

Mori cringed at the rising levels of her voice. "_Hell_ would have to freeze over first, _buddy_! I'm not going _anywhere_ with you, so get out –out of my room _and_ out of my house. And take _this_ idiot with you."

_Well, really, _thought Hikaru, _she didn't need to be so rude._ Shaking his head inwardly, he turned his attention to Mori, intent on telling him that they might as well leave her to get ready –because she _was_ coming with them, whether she liked it or not- when he saw something that made him stop short.

Was that a hint of _colour_ on Mori-sempai's cheeks?

He blinked, sure that he was seeing things. He _had_ to be seeing things, for Mori-sempai did not, and he would like to repeat 'did _not'_, look embarrassed. Or uncomfortable, even if he _was_ uncomfortable. He was the sort of person who appeared to adapt to anything, inevitably blending in and seeming as though he belonged there in the first place.

He glanced at his senior again. Nope, he wasn't seeing things; there _was_ a pale, _very_ pale hint of red on his face.

Hikaru frowned. But what could have caused this…?

"What're you waiting for? Get _out_!"

"Would you please lower your voice, you're starting to give me a headache," snapped Hikaru, scowling, as he turned his attention to the dark haired girl, and only then noticing how she was kneeling on the bed, with her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Boy, did _she_ look a sight. An unkempt, ruffled sight at that, with her pale green sleeveless pyjamas crumpled and almost hanging off her shoulder, and her long black hair tousled.

Why, she almost looked as though she had been…involved in a rather…er..._scandalous_ activity –if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that he was the only one to have seen her and that she had most definitely been asleep, he certainly wouldn't find it too hard to come to the conclusion that she had been up to 'something' beforehand.

Just as the thought struck him, his head swivelled back to look at his dark haired senior, who, he noticed, was avoiding looking at her.

Which was odd, really, because it wasn't as thought the girl was _naked_…and besides, he'd seen girls in pyjamas before.

_Hmm, Mori-sempai? Why are you…embarrassed _now_?_

A sudden thump startled him out of his thoughts, causing another scowl to appear on his lips. It turned out that Misao had just slammed her fists onto the mattress, before struggling to get out of bed. As he watched her crawl to the edge of the bed after a short pause –no doubt debating whether to get up from the side he was standing beside, or to brave the other side, in front of their senior- he couldn't help but comment;

"You're not wearing a bra."

Silence reigned in the room for a full thirty seconds, before all hell erupted.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW, YOU SICK, TWISTED PERVERT!"

"Are you?" Well, _that_ certainly explained Mori-sempai's…embarrassment.

"Out – GET OUT!" The dark haired girl –now wrapping her arms about herself- with a face as red as an overly ripened tomato, jumped off the bed and glared at the smirking twin as she stood before him. Raising a finger towards the door, she narrowed her eyes further. "Are you deaf? Get out before I –before I-"

"Yes? _Do_ go on, this should be interesting…"

Her face had turned a most curious shade of purplish-red, one that he hadn't seen before. To Hikaru, it appeared as though she was powering up for a good session of…chaos and destruction and all that.

"Hikaru."

"For the _last _time –"

"Hikaru."

"Yes, for the last time?"

"-Leave me alone! I have to deal with you five days a week –isn't that _enough_? Have you not made my life enough of a hell during those five days? Can you not even…even let me enjoy a few days of _peace_ when I can have time to myself and not feel paranoid about you and your brother popping up somewhere or the other?" Misao took a step forward, towards the still twin.

"_Hikaru._"

Hikaru turned towards their senior, and whatever smart remark he had been about to say died instantly as he saw the frown on the dark haired male's lips. "Let's go."

"But Mori-sempai-" One look at the look he was being sent stopped him abruptly again, and, with a quick, impatient sigh, Hikaru shrugged before making his way towards the door. "Tamaki-sempai won't be too happy," he commented, as he reached his senior.

Mori sent him a steady look.

"He will understand."

"Understand what?" queried Hikaru, but, upon receiving no answer, he shrugged again and walked through the door. "Fine, fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," he mumbled, before he moved down the corridor, leaving Mori behind.

"Can you not just…leave me _alone_ for two friggin' days? Is that too much to---" The sharp hiss brought Mori's attention back to the girl, and he frowned as he saw her tensed posture and somewhat…pained face. "Oh _crap_," she muttered, as she grabbed her leg.

Mori stood where he was by the door, uncertain as to whether he should inquire as to what was wrong, or if he should quietly and safely make his exit. "What the hell are _you_ still doing here?" Well, as it turned out, he didn't have to make the decision himself. "Don't think I've forgotten what a jerk you are just because you accepted my apology!"

He bowed his head slightly as he glanced at her once more and found his eyes travelling from her face –the intended target of his glance- to her slender neck and the expanse of skin that the loose pyjama top revealed as it hung off her shoulder.

_This is wrong_, he thought, as he attempted to focus his thoughts on the matter at hand. On the _important_ matter at hand.

"I…we apologize," he said, quickly correcting himself. "We had not meant to disrupt your weekend –that was not what we had planned on doing at all."

"Yeah, well, you _did_," she said with a huff, the pained grimace never quite leaving her face as she stayed quite still.

Mori nodded.

"We did," he agreed, sombrely, wishing that he had his cousin with him; his cousin who was so…adept at comforting people and making them feel at least marginally better. As the image of another person so skilled at comforting people when it really mattered popped up in his head, he supposed that he might as well explain to her what their intentions had been, so that he –or someone else- could at least tell the golden haired male that they had tried. "Tamaki found out about a new…shopping mall that was being opened, not too far from where Haruhi lives. He wanted us to go there and have a look around."

"Hah, you mean he wanted to go there and cause trouble?"

_Possibly,_ thought Mori, _but unintentionally._

"He wanted us to invite you with us, while he went to…pick Haruhi up."

Misao blinked.

"Why'd he want to invite me?" she questioned, sounding curious rather than angered, much to Mori's consternation. What was going on with this girl and her emotions?

He shrugged before his thoughts could take over.

"He likes you." Misao quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "In his own…unique way," he added.

"Well that's a first," mumbled Misao, tightening her arms around herself as she glanced away, making Mori wonder what exactly this 'first' was; the fact that someone liked her in their own unique way or…the fact that someone liked her at all. The second thought garnered a twinge of…something within him, which he quickly squashed.

As he looked at her again –and thought that she looked a touch vulnerable, if such a thing was possible- he could see that she was unsure. The fact that Tamaki actually _wanted _her there, with them, did seem to have reached her somewhere…but he was willing to bet that the idea of spending time with the twins –when she didn't _have _to- was keeping her from coming to a decision.

He would later wonder why he had even bothered. Really, hadn't he been absolutely _furious_ with her two days ago? And even after she had apologized, hadn't he decided that he would…not get too involved?

"You won't need to worry about Hikaru and Kaoru. Mitsukuni and I will make sure they don't trouble you." He was just as surprised at his words as she looked to be, if her slightly widened eyes were anything to go by.

"O…Oh…"

_Yes, _thought Mori, somewhat sardonically, _'oh' indeed._

"Haruhi would like some…normal company," he added, hoping that it would take both hers and his attention from his earlier assurance.

"Haruhi, huh…" Mori nodded, as silence fell between the two standing at opposite ends of the room. After a long moment or two, the dark haired male stood straight, averting his eyes once more from the ruffled –and seemingly in pain- girl.

"I'll leave you to your plans, then," he said, as he nodded at her. "And we'll leave here shortly, once I inform Mitsukuni and Kaoru."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, making sure to slide the door shut after him. Unwilling to take a moment to process what exactly had happened inside, he strode down the corridor briskly, intending to leave the girl to her peaceful, stress-free weekend, when he sensed a somewhat familiar presence standing somewhere to his right.

Okina smiled as he fixed him with an impassive gaze.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else from the Morinozuka heir," he commented, lightly, acknowledging the fact that the young man had sensed his presence before he had announced himself.

"… …"

"I couldn't help but hear a bit of your conversation, Mori-kun," continued the white haired man, "I do hope you will forgive me?" Mori shrugged, careful to keep the stoic expression on his face. "Then would you mind terribly if I made a suggestion?"

The taller male shook his head. "I think that Misao _should_ accompany you and your friends to the…mall, was it? Yes, I believe that she should. It would do her some good, you know…" He trailed off as he glanced further down the dark corridor. "The only reason why she insists on spending her weekends at home is because of that one phone, Mori-kun…and I fear that that phone is not going to ring this time, much like the previous times."

Mori wondered if he really should be listening to this, for it certainly sounded as though it was something…personal. And knowing as much about Misao as he did –which, on hindsight, wasn't very _much_- he had a feeling that she wouldn't appreciate the knowledge that her grandfather had told someone else –much less _him_- something personal.

"My poor Misao, always getting her hopes up…" For the briefest of moments, Mori could swear that he had seen the elderly male that Okina really _was_, as opposed to the youthful, cheery person he usually appeared to be. But the white haired male quickly shook himself out of that stupor.

"In any case, Mori-kun, I only have one request to ask of you; don't leave just yet. I'll go and speak to Misao now, and I'm sure that she will consent to accompanying you and your delightful friends to the mall. She hasn't had very many friends in her life –apart from family and those she considers as close as family- so I can't quite describe how it pleases me to see that she's making friends at Ouran High School. Will you allow this old man this one favour?"

There were many answers that were running through the 'wild-type' host's head at the elderly male's question. Thoughts such as; _'she hates us all, except maybe Haruhi, so I don't think that would be a good idea'_ and _'if she does accompany us, there _will_ be a death within the group somewhere during the day; either hers or Hikaru's_…'

In addition to that, he highly disliked the hopeful expression he saw on the old man's face as he stared at him. It was no where near as…youthful as his cousin's, nor as appealing, but it was hard to ignore all the same, especially since it was coming from an elderly man.

And, really, who was he to refuse the elderly?

He sighed, his shoulders drooping ever so slightly.

"…I'll-"

"-Oh _thank you_ Mori-kun! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" exclaimed Okina, as he rushed forward and clasped the dark haired male's hands in his. "Thank you so very much! Now I just need to threaten –ah, _convince_ my little Misao to join you!!"

With that, he pranced towards Misao's room, leaving the slightly bemused but mainly troubled young man staring into the dark corridor that stretched out before him.

_Why_ did it sometimes seem as though the world was…moving too fast around him?

* * *

**A/N**

Remember how I said in the previous chapter that I wouldn't make a chapter as long as that one ever again? Yeah? Well, as you can see, I lied. [Cue dramatic, exasperated sigh] Honestly, you'd think I'd learn by now.

Anyways, as you most probably gathered from reading this, there will be a continuation to this chapter/scene, and that'll be in the next chapter. I really wanted to post the two chapters together, but I'm having a bit of difficulty with finishing off the next chapter, so I thought I might as well go ahead and post this.

Hope you all enjoyed it! And look forward to the next one before Christmas!

See ya soon!

Siriusgirl1


	12. Cake shops, Ankles and Awkward Moments

**A/N**

Okay, I know that I promised to have this chapter up before Christmas, but wouldn't you know it, I didn't. Although this time, I feel as though I have some kind of an…excusable reason for it. Don't you hate it when you come down with some viral flu or the other…and manage to get better, only to come down with something _else_ a couple of days later? Yeah, that's what happened to me. Grr.

Anyways, to make up for the delay, I've made this chapter extra long –and I mean _extra_ long. Hope you enjoy it! I apologize for not replying to the reviews that I received for chapter eleven; I was just in bed most of the time, so…yeah. But I will be replying to them soon!

On to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**: **Cake shops, Ankles and Awkward Moments**

She chewed the inside of her lower lip once again, and fought back a wince as her teeth came into contact with the already sore skin there. It seemed that she had been chewing on that same spot one time too many throughout this seemingly never-ending car ride from hell.

No, she was _not_ exaggerating, thank you very much; it very much _was_ a car ride from hell, and an awkward one at that.

It wasn't just because she wasn't used to travelling with so many people, because she _was_; it was just that she wasn't used to travelling with so many people she knew so little _of_. (Or that she wasn't too fond of at the moment, but that was a different story entirely…)

"Sorry about the lack of space here, everyone," apologized the twin she recognized as Kaoru (simply because she knew that Hikaru had been the one dressed in the lighter pair of three-quarters). "Mummy dearest needed the main vehicle today, and Daddy-dear took the other one to work…"

Misao was positive that she stared at him for a moment –or two, or four- too long, but she really couldn't help it. _Lack of space?_ She was pretty sure that four more people could fit in the back with them, so what on _earth_ was he talking about?

Hikaru, it seemed, had unfortunately noticed the incredulous expression that flashed across her face.

"It's okay, Miso, we understand your amazement. Dealing with Haruhi _has_ helped us learn the meagre, much less extravagant lives you commoners lead," he commented lazily, as he leaned back into the plush seat.

She sent him a look at the comment, which he promptly ignored. "In any case, we should be there soon…"

_Thank god_, she thought, sending a glance heavenward. "That's quite rude, _Miso_. Do you not enjoy our company?" questioned Hikaru.

"Enjoy your company?" she managed, only just keeping her voice at a level tone. "_Enjoy_ your company?! _Don't_ even _start_ on-"

"-Maa, you really need to get that temper of yours checked out you know…" cut in Hikaru, shaking his head as he adjusted his position on the seat once more.

"-Excuse me, but I-" She stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. Or rather, the look he was giving her… "Why the hell are you staring at my legs?"

Both Honey and Kaoru turned to Hikaru, who didn't look the slightest bit abashed.

"I was trying to judge if they'd make a comfortable footrest," he said, distantly. "But I suppose the only way to find out will be to test it, hmm?"

And the next thing Misao knew, he lowered himself on his seat and stretched his legs out in the space in between the two seats. Her green eyes widened.

"Don't even _think_ about-"

"-Too late, Miso _dear_, I-"

Hikaru stopped abruptly, the annoying smile (the one he made sure to put on whenever he was dealing with her, just so he could rile her up even more) on his lips faltering as he felt the firm grip on his legs, just above his ankles.

Following the hand to its owner, he stared at the dark haired senior for a moment, meeting his impassive grey eyes, before sighing. "Hai, _hai_," he muttered, as he lowered his feet and straightened up in his seat.

Misao shot him another glare before she turned her head slightly, just so she could see the dark haired senior out of the corner of her eye. She was somewhat put out when she saw that he had turned his attention back to the window he had been staring out of. It was as though nothing had happened. At all.

_Duh_, she thought to herself, crossly, _that's because nothing _did_ happen_. And that was true; nothing _had_ happened. _Not yet, at least, _she thought darkly, as she sent the annoying twin an equally dark look.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-chan!" She turned her green eyes onto the (eerily) excited senior seated before her. "What do you think you'll be buying from the mall?"

She blinked once, before remembering that that was what they were apparently setting out to do –go on a shopping spree. Because they were just so…so…well, she didn't quite know what they were, actually; they being the members of the Host club, except, perhaps, Haruhi.

Realizing that Honey was expectantly watching her for a reply, she shrugged.

"I have no idea," she said, without elaborating further. How was she supposed to tell him that she didn't _do_ shopping? Not unless she was threatened with…well, with…her equivalent to a living hell (which included kimonos, heavy make up and looking like the pretty porcelain doll she was decidedly _not. _Although dealing with the Host club and their…passionate fans was a close second).

"But you _must_ have some idea," protested Honey, shaking his head adamantly.

"No, I don't, actually," commented Misao, firmly, quirking a brow when she saw the expression on her senior's face. "Do _you_ have any idea what you'll be buying?" she challenged.

Honey nodded eagerly.

"I already asked Tama-chan to see if there are any cake shops there!" exclaimed, looking excited at the mere _thought_ of such a place. "Ne, Takashi? Ne? Ne?"

Glancing at the silent, dark haired male out of the corner of her eye once more, Misao only just managed to catch his nod, before he resumed his watching of the passing scenery.

Well gee, what was up with _him_? It wasn't as though he was woken up rudely this morning.

He'd been acting weird anyway, even _in_ the morning.

_And WHY,_ asked a very troubled voice in her head, _are you even thinking about this?_ That was a good question, Misao decided (if it was possible to make such decisions when the voices in her head were concerned –heck, she hoped the transfer to Ouran wasn't driving her mad or anything like that) that it would be best if she were to abandon that train of thought. Immediately.

_Because it's just weird_, she thought, satisfied that that was going to be the end of it.

_And he's a pervert,_ she thought again, locking her fingers together on her lap.

_And let's not forget the fact that ---argh! No, I am not having this discussion with…myself!_

Boy, did _she_ need help.

"-chi-chan? Itachi-chan?"

"What?!"

Honey drew back to his seat, his large brown eyes wide and the expression on his face looking very much like one that would be seen on a kicked puppy.

"Nothing…I was just…worried…" he mumbled, as he slouched in his seat.

Hikaru snorted.

"Way to go, Miso, you've just upset Honey-sempai," he commented, as he stretched his arms out before him. "Could you be any more callous?"

"Could you be any more _annoying_?" shot back Misao.

Hikaru grinned.

"Believe me," he said, "you _don't_ want to know."

The sad thing about that was that Misao knew he was right; she _didn't_ want to know. Not now, and not _ever_.

"Well, anyway, I'm sure that you'll find something that you like," commented Kaoru, lightly. "It is, after all, a shopping spree –of sorts, and something you girls love…"

Misao bit down on her tongue, stopping the retort that had wanted to be uttered. There was no point, really, in her wasting her energy. Instead, she just shrugged and slunk back further into her seat, wincing slightly as she adjusted her feet into a more comfortable position.

She wouldn't even _be_ in this car if it hadn't been for her grandfather, she thought with a scowl. That old man was entirely too devious for his own good –and for her own good, as it turned out. Who on earth threatened people with _etiquette_ classes, of all things?! She was from a line of martial artists, for crying out loud! What need did she have for etiquette classes?!

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan and Kyo-chan are probably waiting for us…" commented Honey, drawing her attention.

Hikaru snorted.

"And knowing Kyoya-sempai, he's not going to be too happy with us."

Honey nodded sagely.

"But Tama-chan will be so happy to see Itachi-chan," he said, as he sent the younger girl a bright smile. "You are Tama-chan's niece after all!"

Misao narrowed her green eyes at her senior, but once again, refrained from saying what was on her mind. Niece? _Niece?_ Since when did _she_ become a 17 year old's _niece_?

Heck, she wouldn't even want to be _related_ to said seventeen year old.

_Even though it _was_…nice of him to want me to be there with them…_she thought, rather unwillingly, as she recalled what she had been told earlier in the morning. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything to make the golden haired senior like her…but…well, he apparently _did_ like her.

Which was more than she could say for the rest of his Host club.

A sudden jerk snapped her out of her thoughts once again, although it didn't take her long to figure out that the car had come to a sudden halt and that it wasn't because that reprehensible person had done something funny. Glancing at the window the dark haired senior had been staring out of, she noticed that they had finally, _finally_ pulled up in front of the mall.

Before the driver could even get out of the car and make his way towards her side to open the door for the spoiled rich kids, she was up and moving, mentally apologizing as she stepped on feet and elbowed unsuspecting stomachs and sides.

_Sorry guys, but I _need_ to get out of here._

"Oy, I don't appreciate being stepped on, you big oaf," muttered Hikaru, scowling.

"You shouldn't have such big feet then, big foot," bit out Misao, as she fumbled for the door handle. Dammit, why did such big cars have to be so…complicated?

"Miso, calm down," said Kaoru, as he recognized her desperation to get out of the car. "If you're looking for the handle, it's next to where Hi-"

"-Here, allow me," said Hikaru, deviously, as he easily threaded his fingers around the handle and pushed it open. Misao, who had been leaning against the door in her attempt at locating the handle, was caught unaware as the door swung outward.

"Argh –"

A firm arm wrapped around her middle, saving her from the rather embarrassing situation of landing on the pavement on her _face_.

Her face turning the familiar hue of red it did whenever _those dratted twins_ were concerned, she whirled around to glare at the smirking twin she now knew was Hikaru. "You little _devil_! I could have fallen and _hurt_ myself!"

"And wouldn't _that_ have been a disaster…" muttered Hikaru, dryly, looking about as concerned as he would look if he were to be told that she had a dog that had died three years ago.

_Er, right, Misao…_that _analogy made sense_.

If the arm hadn't tightened around her middle, for the briefest of moments, she would have flung herself at the orange haired male, and beaten him to a pulp with her fists –and she really _would_ have done that, without the least bit of remorse.

As it was, she couldn't struggle against the arm, so she turned instead to face its owner, and found herself sending the dark haired senior a strong glare.

"Let me go," she snapped, clenching her hands into fists.

Mori stared at her for a moment, before shrugging and removing his arm from around her. Staggering slightly from her position half on the long seat and half off of it, Misao waited only until she had regained a semblance of her balance before she all but jumped out of the car, making sure to elbow Hikaru's smirking face.

As she stepped out onto the pavement, she grinned as she heard the curses from inside the car. That ought to teach him to treat her, Makimachi Misao, like…_that_. Whatever 'that' was.

Ignoring the other people walking by, she stared ahead of her at where the entrance to the mall was. From the looks of things, it was just a normal mall, much like the one that Omasu and Ochika had dragged her to, early in the year. She really doubted if the Annoying Men From Hell would find anything they liked in it, because, seriously, they could get things of a much better quality (well, that was in their opinion, because 'commoners' like her were quite happy with whatever they got) elsewhere…like in some rich, flashy boutique or something…

_Oh well, _she thought with a shrug, _that's none of my concern. All I need to concentrate on now, is getting 'lost' somewhere inside._

A devious smile appeared on her lips as she thought of what else she could do on a Saturday; especially since going back home was out of the question, what with her too-curious-for-his-own-good grandfather being there.

Perhaps she could---

"_MY ADORABLE NIECE!!!"_

Huh? Did someone say ---

"Ooof!" She back-pedalled as something crashed into her, trying, once more, to keep her balance unless she wanted to fall on her rear this time. The pain on her sneaker-clad left foot made itself known as she forgot all about not putting too much weight on it, earning a wince from her.

_Ouch, ouch, OUCH!_

Hands on her arms steadied her before she could fall backward, and the golden haired male gave her a watery, tearful smile.

"Y-You _came_!" he said, still keeping his hands on her arms. "I thought…I thought my whole family wouldn't come and –and –when Honey-sempai told me that you would rather die that come with us, I thought…I thought that you don't love this family a-anymore!"

Two things sprung into the forefront of the stunned girl's mind.

_Family?_

And; _Who on earth said that I _loved_ this 'family' in the first place?!_

"Uh, Suoh-sempai, I-"

"-No, no, _NO! _Not Suoh-sempai! We're _family_! So it should be…it should be _Tamaki_-sempai!"

"Er…well, I-"

"-If she's your niece, and you're her uncle, it should be _Ojisan_ then, shouldn't it, _Otosan_?"

Glancing behind the exuberant golden haired male, Misao saw that it was the eerily knowledgeable second year student that had just spoken. Which meant-

"Tamaki-sempai, please let go of Misao-chan. Not only are you scaring her, but you're causing a scene too."

As the…freakishly emotional ULT (Unidentified Living Thing) pulled away from her and gave her more breathing space, Misao had never been happier to see the short haired brunette.

"Thank you," she rasped, as Haruhi moved closer to her, no doubt to see if she was scarred for life or something of the sort (she still couldn't fathom how Haruhi dealt with this every single day).

"Believe me, nothing they do fazes me anymore," murmured Haruhi, as she shot A Look at the golden haired senior who was now making wild gestures at Kyoya, who in turn looked as interested in them as a dead chipmunk.

The dark haired girl snorted as she straightened out her t-shirt.

"Yeah, well, that still doesn't excuse---oof!" She found herself stumbling forward this time when something slammed into her from behind; or rather, when a pair of hands forcefully pushed her from behind. Somehow, she got the feeling that she didn't need to turn around to figure out who the culprit was.

Haruhi stared at the amused grin on Hikaru's face as their…newest 'toy' stumbled. When he saw her turn around, however, he quickly stepped to the side, revealing Mori, who was in the process of straightening as he stepped out of the car.

"Hikaru-"

"-Okay, that's _it_, you JERK! I'm SICK and TIRED of dealing with you and your oh-so-hilarious antics and---" Misao paused in mid-rant, her index finger pointed at a somewhat bemused dark haired male. "_You_?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"… …"

"Oh, so what, have you decided that it'd be fun to join that idiot with his immature antics? Huh? Huh? _Huh??_"

_Boy, _thought Hikaru, even as Haruhi sent him a disapproving glance, _she sure recovers well from surprises. _

"When you're done screaming your lungs out, how about we head inside and actually _do_ what he came here to do? Hmm?" he questioned, as he linked his hands around the back of his head, his posture relaxed as he lazily glanced around him. "Besides, you're causing a scene too, Mi_so_."

It was him whom Misao turned on next.

"Miso? _Miso_? How many times do I have to tell you-"

"-I am afraid that I am inclined to agree with Hikaru on this one," cut in a cool voice, drawing all attention to its owner. "You are causing a scene, Misao, and it would be best for us to head inside in any case. I don't know about you, but I am not accustomed to people gaping at me in disbelief."

_Yeah, _thought Misao, sarcastically, _I'm sure you're just used to them staring at you in awe_.

Yet she held her tongue, and, with a glare at no one in particular (unless it was directed at all of the Hosts, except for Haruhi, of course) stalked towards the mall's entrance, head held up high and shoulders thrown back in the very posture that screamed haughtiness and confidence.

Until, of course, she suddenly found herself face down on the pavement as a result of one of her not too uncommon I-always-ruin-my-exits-by-finding-something-or-the-other-to-trip-over moments.

In this case, the 'something or the other' had been her shoes.

Wincing at the pain that shot through her left foot, she grumbled into the hard surface of the pavement as she heard the familiar sniggers from behind her.

And people had the gall to ask her why she sometimes felt the whole world was against her.

* * *

**An hour or so later:**

She was practically buzzing as she made what seemed like her six hundredth trip around the second floor of the mall. And when she said 'buzzing', it wasn't a _pleasant_ sort of buzzing. Rather, it was the sort of buzzing that came with a lack of sleep…or the sort of buzzing that came with a lot of bottled up…anger and frustration, waiting, just _waiting_ to be released.

"Oh, oh, wait –look at _this_. Do they honestly believe that people will wear something like this?"

"I agree. That may have been the style four years ago…but it certainly doesn't suit _this_ year."

"You have to wonder how these commoners can be so stupid…"

"But maybe this is all that they can afford? Whether it's old fashion or not, if that's all they can afford to buy…then they have no other choice, do they?"

"K-Kyouya! Did you hear that? We…we have to do something! We can't-"

"-No, Tamaki, we _can_."

"But…but these poor commoners won't be able to-"

"-These 'poor' commoners know quite well how to manage their budgets."

"But Hikaru and Kaoru said that-"

"-I doubt very much if they _care_ about what year's fashions they are wearing, Tamaki, just as long as they have clothes on their backs."

"But it's because of their lack of money. If we were to…if I was to-"

"-You can't go up to random shoppers and hand them money, Tamaki, so I suggest your put your wallet aside."

"But-"

"-_No_, Tamaki."

The long haired girl didn't even bother to look to see what was going on when silence suddenly descended upon them, for she was pretty sure what was going on.

After all, the golden haired male had gone into his 'corner of woe' only seventeen times so far.

"Maa, tono, will you _please_ stop that?"

"Yeah, it's quite embarrassing, you know."

"And people are staring too."

"Tono, come on, get up…" All that Kaoru received in answer to his request was a rather loud _sniff_.

"Ne, Tama-chan, why don't you take me to that cake shop that you said you saw? Hmm?" The golden haired man shook his head, clearly upset that he wasn't allowed to hand out money to the poor, unfortunate commoners walking around –poor, unfortunate commoners who _needed_ money.

Kyouya sighed when he saw his senior's eyes widen. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next, and he was not sure if he was going to have the patience to deal with it, in addition to what he was dealing with already.

Honey stared at Tamaki's hunched back. "Ne, Tama-chan…you'll take me to that shop, right? Right?" A moment after he had asked the question, he received another shake of the head as an answer. "T-Tama-chan…" mumbled the short senior, his brown eyes taking on a glassy look as he started tearing up. "T-Tama-chan doesn't…doesn't l-like me anymore…?" he whispered, his voice sounding so…_broken_ that Misao found herself raising her head to look at him in surprise.

_What on earth? What's up with _him_?_

The young martial artist's query seemed to snap his younger friend from his stupor, for he whirled around, his own purple eyes as wide as his senior's.

"N-No! No, no, _no_!" he said, vehemently, as he shook his head. "I like you, very, very, _very_ much! H-Honey-sempai!"

The short senior had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"R-Really?"

Tamaki nodded firmly.

"Really, Honey-sempai!" he said, before he rushed towards him, his arms wide open.

"Tama-chan!"

Misao could only stare, her jaw on it's way to the ground in pure disbelief, as her two seniors ran towards each other, looking for all the world like a pair of over-emotional idiots, before they collided –rather painfully, from the sound of things- into each other and fell to the ground in a heap of arms and legs.

"…Well," started Hikaru, amusement apparent in his voice.

"_That_ was certainly interesting," finished Kaoru, with a soft chuckle, causing Misao to snort.

_Interesting? More like embarrassing,_ she thought, as she glanced around and saw the stares their whole…group was getting. _Oh great, I hope they don't think I'm involved with them_, she thought, as she attempted to make herself look as inconspicuous as was possible.

"Don't worry, the more normal you are, the less they pay attention to you," commented Haruhi from beside her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Huh? How did you-?"

Haruhi smiled enigmatically at her.

"Believe me, Misao-chan, you and I don't think too differently…" was all she was able to say, before she was suddenly dragged backward by the arms that were thrown around her shoulders. A blank expression replaced the smile that had been on her face. "Let go, Hikaru, Kaoru."

But the twins, it seemed, had other ideas.

"Do you know what I think?" questioned Hikaru.

"No, and I'm not sure I want to-"

"-I think that it's about time we did a little…_something_ for Haruhi…" As the short haired girl looked to Kaoru, her heart sank slightly as she saw the grin on his face.

That did not bode well; it never did.

"I think so too," he agreed with a nod. "And there seem to be a lot of clothes stores here…despite their questionable taste…"

Hikaru returned his grin.

"It'll be fun; and Haruhi will be in a more comfortable atmosphere, one that is familiar to her, so she won't have any reason to complain…" He pulled Haruhi closer to him, an impish grin on his face as he stared down at her blank face. "Don't you agree, Ha-ru-hi?"

She blinked at him once.

"No, I-"

"-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Ah. It seemed as though Tamaki was back.

Hikaru tightened his grip on Haruhi as their senior appeared by their side, his face red. "Let her go! Okaasan, your children are being horrible to my daughter! You must stop them!"

As the whispers started around her, Misao desperately wished that she could just sink into the earth. Did this mad lot have no idea how their actions were perceived by others? Geez, and she thought _she_ was bad.

She frowned as she saw Hikaru lean towards Tamaki, whispering something to him. Whatever it was that he said must have been good, for the angry expression disappeared from his face, only to be replaced by one of anticipation.

Her green eyes widened slowly as four pairs of eyes suddenly turned to stare at her; two amber, one purple and one brown.

_Huh?_

"What?" she snapped, rudely, uncomfortable under their stares. If she knew Haruhi better, and had been better able to read _her_ expressions, she would have seen that her current expression was one of pity. "What the hell are you staring at me for?"

She took a step back as Tamaki and Hikaru headed towards her, wincing as her weight was transferred to her left foot. But the pain was banished from the forefront of her mind when she saw the identical gleams in the two males' eyes.

Almost _predatory_ gleams.

"We," started Hikaru, his grin widening, if it was even possible. "Are going to begin our shopping spree now…" he said, much to Misao's slight horror.

All that walking around was for _nothing?_ She had thought that they were uninterested in the items sold at the mall, and that they would leave soon.

"Uh, good for you. I'm not really sure I'm going to be buying anything so-" She was cut of when Tamaki shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, no, my adorable little niece, you _have_ to buy something! We are going to get you some new clothes!"

_He did _not_ just say that._

…_Did he?_

One look at the excited beam on his face made her heart sink rapidly.

_He did_, she confirmed, morosely, before she gritted her teeth.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't _need_ new clothes," she said, scowling when she saw the disdainful look Hikaru shot her.

"Judging from what you've got on, Miso, you _really_ need a new wardrobe."

Narrowing her eyes under his scrutiny, Misao resisted the urge to toy with the bottom hem of her baby blue sports t-shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with what I've got on?" she snapped, seeing nothing wrong with the t-shirt and the knee-length denim shorts she had on.

Hikaru snorted.

"As much as I like the fitted capri's, Miso…that t-shirt? It needs to be burned."

"Excuse me, but this happens to be one of my favourite t-shirts!"

"Yeah, it figures," muttered Hikaru, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not going with you. You can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm not joining you guys."

Tamaki gasped.

"But –but –but _why_?!"

"Because-"

"-Whatever gave you the impression that you had a choice in the matter, Miso?"

If looks could kill, Hikaru would have died, not just in this lifetime, but in the ones that came afterwards as well.

"I am _not_ doing this, and that's that," she said, crossing her arms across her chest, wishing that they could just stop all of this foolishness…or at least stop to get something to eat –that way, she could sit down and rest her aching foot.

"Oh yes you are," said Hikaru, "and that's that," he mocked, cheekily.

Misao dropped her hands to her sides, clenching them into fists. What was _wrong_ with these people?! Did they not understand that if someone said they didn't want to do something, they couldn't _force _them to do it?! Did they think that they could do what they wanted just because they were _rich_?!

Those idiotic, selfish, little---

"I know what we can do!" chirped Honey, suddenly. "We'll split up! Everyone that wants to go with Tama-chan and Hika-chan can go with them…and anyone who wants to go to the cake shop can come with me!"

Misao had to wonder if anyone really wanted to go with Tamaki and the diabolical one…but, hey, they were all friends, not her.

But the idea of the cake shop appealed to her, for not only was it a good opportunity to get away from the Mad Ones…but it also meant that she would be able to sit down somewhere, and rest her aching foot – a thought that appealed to her greatly.

"I'm going to the cake shop," she said, quickly, earning a smile from the short senior.

"Yay! Who else wants to join me?" he queried. "Takashi?"

"…Aa."

Misao frowned at that. She'd forgotten about Mr. Tall and Broody. But really, suffering his presence was only a small price to pay in avoiding the hellish plans that Tamaki and the idiot had.

"B-But Honey-sempai…I wanted to buy my adorable niece some clothes that would bring out her beauty and…and enhance her wonderful personality-"

"Wonderful personality? Are you talking about the same banshee that we all know?"

"Excuse me?! Who're you calling a _banshee_, you arrogant pig?!"

"See? Banshee."

"I am _not_ a banshee, you little-"

"What else could she possibly be, except for a banshee? Why, I think she'd outdo that-"

Honey skipped towards the bristling dark haired girl, snagging her wrist in his surprisingly strong grip, before he turned to Kyouya.

"We're off then, Kyo-chan!" he exclaimed, cheerily. "If you need anything, Takashi and I both have our cell phones."

Kyouya nodded.

"Enjoy yourself, Honey-sempai," he said, graciously. "And do be so kind as to leave some treats for the rest of the commoners."

With a quick wave, the suddenly very-active short senior bounded away from the rest of the hosts, dragging his new dark haired friend behind him.

Mori stared after his cousin for a moment before he sighed. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he sauntered after them, wondering if his cousin even knew where the cake shop was.

"Aw," grumbled Hikaru, disappointed, "there goes my source of amusement."

Haruhi glared at him.

"You shouldn't treat her like that, Hikaru," she said. "It's wrong."

"But it's fun," said the devil-twin, with a grin.

"It's fun for you, but sheer torture for others," muttered Haruhi, before she found herself being dragged along once more.

Why, oh _why_ had she agreed to come on this 'shopping spree'?

Oh right; she hadn't wanted her father to kill Tamaki, and the quickest way to get the golden haired male out of the 'danger-zone' was by agreeing to go with him.

Sometimes, she wondered about her priorities in life; she really did.

* * *

**A little while later:**

Her mood had deteriorated further as she and her seniors had walked around the mall, looking for the cake shop. Of course, they'd have found it sooner if the short senior hadn't adamantly decided to find it himself, as opposed to taking her word for it and heading for the ground floor.

And now that they were finally _at_ the place…there weren't any free tables.

What, did _everyone_ decide to suddenly come and eat at this place? She wanted a place to _sit down dammit_.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the short senior bounced back up to where she and the dark haired senior had been standing. The large smile on his face made her hopeful.

"Did you find one?" she asked hopefully, despite her bad mood.

Honey nodded.

"Yes! They were very nice people, very helpful too!" he exclaimed, as he once again grabbed her hand and led her towards the back of the shop, towards where the booths were. There was a table for four that was free, and it was with a relieved sigh that Misao slid into the cushioned seat, leaving the two seniors to take the two chairs opposite her.

_Ah, finally_, she thought, as she sat down, well aware of the throbbing, almost searing pain in her left foot. It appeared to her as though the pain had increased as she had walked around.

Honey smiled as he watched the relieved expression flash across the girl's features.

"Do you not like walking, Itachi-chan?" he queried, curiously, causing her eyes to snap open with a start.

"I have nothing against it," she muttered, with a shrug.

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment longer, wondering if he had anything more to say, but when he said nothing further, she shrugged to herself and turned her attention to their surroundings. It wasn't a big store by any means, but its small interior and the warm lighting inside gave it a rather warm atmosphere.

It wasn't difficult to relax in a place like this, and for that, she was grateful. "Ne, Itachi-chan, what'll you be having?"

Her green eyes turned to her pale haired senior once more, and it took her a brief moment to figure out what he meant.

"Nothing," she said, shortly, frowning when she saw the crestfallen expression on his face. What was _with_ these people and being disappointed for the smallest of things? She'd hate to see how they'd deal with _real _disappointment, if they even knew what the term _meant_. "I'm not hungry."

Honey's brown eyes were wide.

"But…but…it's _cake_…" he stammered, looking for all the world as though she was the first person he had come across who said she didn't want cake.

She shrugged casually.

"I know it's cake, but I'm not hungry, so…yeah."

"But, not even a-"

"-I'm not hungry, okay?" snapped Misao, annoyed at the constant questioning. It was one question after the other with these people; either they were extremely curious, or they just didn't know when to keep quiet. She was guessing it was the latter, but then again, what did she know, huh?

The dark haired senior, who had remained unnoticeably quiet all this while, cleared his throat softly, drawing her attention to him.

"Mitsukuni was merely being polite," he said, quietly, as his grey eyes met her green, which narrowed as she more or less understood the implication behind his words.

"So I shouldn't be honest, then?" she shot back, raising her eyebrows.

Mori stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"It is not a matter of being honest."

"Oh?" she challenged, her posture stiffening as she stared hard at him, looking as though she was preparing for a fight. "Then what is it?"

As he observed her impassively, Mori took in the changes in her posture. From what he knew of her personality, he knew that she was ready for a fight, a verbal or physical one, it mattered not.

Sighing inwardly, he shrugged once more.

"It is a matter of being polite," he mumbled, before he turned his grey eyes to the table they were seated at. Misao scoffed as she sunk back into the cushioned seat, knowing from the way he averted his gaze that things wouldn't go any further than that.

"I was just being honest," she muttered, somewhat moodily. "Excuse me for stating my opinion."

It was as though a dark cloud drew up above them, for the atmosphere suddenly became very tense. Honey stared from his cousin (who was still staring at the uninteresting table top) to Misao, who was looking off to the side, not looking too happy.

Why was it that he always seemed to be around in sticky situations like this?

Well, at least there was cake. And the thought of that brightened things for the martial artist, causing him to look around the small shop. Most of the people he could see already seemed to have their orders before them…ah, that chocolate cake looked _divine_…all that gooey, chocolaty goodness…and were those…chocolate chips he could see? _Oooh_, _that_ looked delicious… …

Misao snorted as she watched the short senior, following his gaze with her eyes before she shook her head. "You're drooling, Hani…Honey-sempai," she muttered, feeling her lips turn upward as the short senior snapped his head around to face her, looking very much like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

_Sometimes,_ she thought, amusedly, _sometimes, he is just so darn cute…_

"I…I want to place my order," mumbled Honey, embarrassed, as he spoke to the table-top. Misao grinned.

"No one's stopping you," she pointed out. "Feel free to go ahead."

Honey looked confused for a moment.

"But I can't. Not until someone takes the order, at least," he said, slowly. Misao glanced ahead of her, towards the counter.

"It's not busy now at all. The sooner you go and tell them what you want, the better," she advised.

Honey blinked.

"Tell who?"

"The lady behind the counter."

"But…I..." Honey paused. "Isn't someone going to come up to our table and take our order?"

It was Misao's turn to blink as both her seniors stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" she queried, half-smiling until she realized that their confused expressions (or rather, _Honey's_ confused expression) were genuine. "You're serious?"

"Aren't there people to take our order?" asked Honey, again, tilting his head to a side in curiosity. Misao shook her head.

"Not at this store, no," she said, her voice sounding somewhat strained.

"But there should be. At every other cake shop, at every other restaurant, there are-"

"-This isn't a restaurant, Honey-sempai," cut in Misao, slowly. "And cake shops like these don't usually have waiters. Well, no, that's a lie, they _do_…but not this one, I guess."

Honey's eyes were wide.

"But then…then…who brings the food out? To the customers?"

Misao shifted her focus onto Mori in disbelief, but found that that was no help, for he was staring at her blankly. _Oh good grief! I guess they're normal lifestyle doesn't consist of self-service…_

"It's called self-service," she muttered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the expression on the short senior's face. "You go up to the counter and make your order. They then give you a number, and when they call it out, you go back to the counter and pick up your order."

"They give you a number? Why?"

"So that you will know it's your order that's being called out."

"But how do they know which number they've given you? They must have good memories!"

Misao blinked.

"Er…_no_, they make a record of it and when they get the cake they look at the records they've made and then call out the number."

"But where do they get the numbers from?"

"Where do they get the numbers _from_?!" asked Misao, incredulously. "Why, they…" she paused, suddenly. "Uh…they…well, they…" She stopped again with a quick shake of the head. "I don't know where they get them from. They just do, okay?" She sighed. "So go ahead and place your order, both of you. I'll stay here and save your seats."

Both seniors stared blankly at her.

"Who cleans the tables after we're gone?"

"What?"

"Who cleans the tables-"

"-I heard you the first time, sempai. Is it even important?"

"Well, if there aren't any waiters or waitresses, then-"

"-Oh for the love of god, why do you care, Honey-sempai? It's not important in the least! Just go and make your orders, already!"

She was met with more blank looks. Oh for crying out _loud_, what was _wrong_ with them?! "Fine," she snapped, sourly. "What do you want?"

"I want cake," said Honey, somewhat surprised at the question. Misao did her very best to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't have guessed," she muttered, unable to help herself, before she shrugged. "What _type_ of cake do you want?"

Honey looked thoughtful.

"Is there a menu I can look at? Usually, they give you a menu and-" Misao held up a hand, stopping him.

"I don't know what cake shops you've been to, Honey-sempai, but this is certainly not one of them. The menu's up there, by the counter," she said, pointing at the board that hung on the wall behind the counter.

"Oh." Honey pouted. "But…I can't see anything on it…"

The dark haired girl was proud that she kept the groan from leaving her mouth.

"That's because you have to go up to it and read it," she muttered. "You know what, never mind," she said, as the short senior opened his mouth to say something else. "I'll just…order something for you both, okay? It shouldn't be too hard to guess what you'll like."

Honey's eyes were wide.

"Really? _Really, _Itachi-chan?" he asked, stars in his eyes. Misao nodded.

"Yeah," she said, as she slid out of the booth seat. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She stopped when the dark haired senior held up a hand. "What?" she asked.

Mori looked uncomfortable for the briefest of moments, before he held out his hand to her.

"Use this."

Her green eyes fell on the brown leather wallet he was holding out to her, and she realized two things; he seemed more up to date with 'commoner's' ways of life than his cousin did…and he was expecting her to use his money to pay.

"Look, not that I like you two or anything," she started, "but really, I'll pay for this. It's fine." Honey's eyes widened just as Mori looked more uncomfortable.

"It is fine," he said, "I should have…more than enough for this."

Misao's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"And I should have more than enough for this too. I don't exactly go around wasting my pocket money," she added, rolling her eyes.

"But Itachi-chan…" started Honey, as Mori fidgeted awkwardly in his seat.

"What?"

"…Your hard earned money…do you really want to…to waste it on us? Just think, you could use it to buy something else. Something you've always wanted but never had the money to buy…"

Realization dawned on the dark haired girl only then; _they thought she didn't have enough money to pay for this_.

She gritted her teeth.

"Look, I don't know what your opinions are when it comes to people who are not like you lot," she got out, through gritted teeth, "but I won't allow you to insult me by suggesting that I don't have the money to pay for this? Just because you're very well off doesn't give either of you the right to treat me, or anyone else, like this. So just…stay put until I make the order, alright?"

With a last, formidable glare in their direction, she turned away from them and headed towards the counter, her shoulders thrown back in annoyance as she did so.

Honey turned in his seat to watch his newest friend, the corners of his mouth curved downwards as he wondered if she was angry once again, when something caught his attention.

Misao wasn't walking towards the counter; she was _limping_.

"Ne, Takashi," he called, causing his cousin to turn to him. "Is there something wrong with Itachi-chan?"

Mori quirked an eyebrow at his cousin. What _wasn't_ wrong with her? It seemed as though his cousin sensed his thoughts, for he sent him a quick pout before he nodded towards their friend's retreating figure. "Look, Takashi, she's limping."

The dark haired senior nodded as he too turned slightly in his seat, so he could observe her.

"She has been limping for…a while," he said, quietly, unaware of the sharp look his cousin was sending him. "She seems to be favouring her left foot."

_Really, Takashi?_

"Itachi-chan has been limping for a while, Takashi?" queried Honey, his eyebrows shooting up. "And she never mentioned anything to us… I wonder if she's hurt?"

Mori shrugged. How was _he_ to know? Although…he was sure he had caught sight of a grimace or two of pain on her face… "We'll ask her when she gets back, ne, Takashi?"

Personally, he'd rather not, simply because he had a sinking feeling it would all end up turning out to be _his_ fault…as it always did wherever she was concerned.

But who was he to stop his sweet, considerate cousin?

"Hnn," was all he said, as he turned back around in his seat, taking up his earlier task of staring at the table top.

* * *

**At the same time:**

The brunette stared at her two schoolmates, dull brown eyes taking in the mountains of…what appeared to be clothing that they held in their arms.

Gulping, she glanced off towards the side, looking for at least one ally…only to find a grinning twin and a too-calm bespectacled male.

"Kyouya-sempai," she started, as she swallowed, "I-"

"-Do have fun, Haruhi," cut in Kyouya, as he pushed his glasses back along the ridge of his nose. "I'm sure I saw a bookstore somewhere on this floor…" He trailed off as he glanced around him. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly.

"But…sempai, perhaps it would be…better if you were to stay here? Just in case?"

The smile Kyouya sent her was anything but reassuring.

"I'm leaving everything in your capable hands, Haruhi," he said, politely. "And I don't expect any complaints." Haruhi stared after him as he sauntered off, her heart sinking as he finally disappeared.

There went her only source of…possible help.

"Oh Ha-ru-hi," called Hikaru, cheerily, "come on, we've got work to do!"

_This is going to be a long day_, thought Haruhi, her shoulders slumping.

* * *

Honey's eyes were wide as the girl walked back towards them, a tray in her hands. She set it down at their table, placing a fork beside each platter, before she slid into the seat she had previously been occupying.

"I thought we have to wait until they call a number," he mused, his brows furrowed as he glanced down at the two plates before them.

Misao shrugged.

"You do," she said, "but since there was no other order for them to take, the service was fast." She leaned back into the cushioned booth seat, a sigh leaving her lips unwittingly.

Honey looked up at her as he heard the sigh, and exchanged a quick, pointed glance with his cousin, who merely stared blankly at him.

Letting out a quiet huff, the martial artist turned back to Misao.

"Are you alright, Itachi-chan?" he queried, slowly, for he didn't know how she would react to such questioning.

She cracked an eye open as she fixed it on him.

"I'm splendid, Honey-sempai," she muttered, before she gestured towards the slice of cake before him. "Aren't you eating?"

He nodded quickly.

"I am!" he said, hurriedly grabbing the fork she had placed before him, as though he feared she'd take it away from her. Misao held back a smile as she watched him.

"I hope you like the chocolate chip surprise," she muttered, glancing at the table next to them. The only reason she had decided to get that for the short senior was because he had been staring, and drooling, as he had watched someone else eating it.

"I'm sure I will," said Honey, cheerily, before he proceeded to have his first bite of the chocolaty goodness. He was usually partial to cakes with lots of icing…but this chocolate chip surprise looked too good to pass up. He closed his eyes in bliss as he savoured the taste. "Mmm…it's delicious, Itachi-chan!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining.

Misao shrugged.

"Great," she said, not at all enthusiastically, but Honey chose to overlook her lack of enthusiasm as he glanced over at his cousin.

"What did you get, Takashi?" he queried, curiously, as he stared at the slice before him.

"… … …"

"It's coffee cake," supplied Misao, holding back another sigh, before she glanced up at the blank-faced senior. "It's not really _sweet_…it's more…bitter, I guess…" she muttered, as both he and Honey looked at her. "I thought you might like something like that…"

Honey smiled as she averted her gaze. She sure was observant of them, for someone who claimed to not like them in the least.

"How did you know that about Takashi?" he queried, innocently. The dark haired girl shrugged again.

"I just…thought…" she mumbled, clearly uneasy.

Honey's smile widened as he helped himself to another bite of his slice of cake.

"Not many people are able to tell that about Takashi, you know…" he commented, casually, causing his cousin to send him a questioning glance. "Especially if they dislike him so much…" he added.

Misao snorted.

"Yeah, well, those 'people' are probably _blinded_ by his good looks and highly appealing body," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's not too hard to figure out that he doesn't like anything too sweet." When silence met her statement, she glanced ahead of her, only to see Honey staring at her in a way that was decidedly discomforting. "What?" she asked, at last.

"Do you think Takashi is good looking? And that he has an…appealing body?"

The dark haired girl stared at him.

"What? Of course not!"

"Then…why did you say that?"

Misao blinked, uncomfortably aware of the fact that her cheeks were getting warm. _Dammit, Misao, what's _wrong_ with you?!_

"I was being sarcastic, you id---uh, Honey-sempai! That's what the rest of those…brainless bimbos think about him," she spluttered, fidgeting in her seat. "I certainly don't think that!"

Honey pouted, but the smile was back on his lips almost immediately.

"What _do_ you think of Takashi, then?" Misao fidgeted further in her seat, not comfortable with the direction the conversation was going in.

"He's a perverted, stupid, annoying…person," she snapped, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. "Now will you hurry up and eat? The sooner you finish the sooner we can get out of here."

"Of course, Itachi-chan," agreed Honey, as he returned his attention to his cake, bowing his head so that she wouldn't see the smile on his lips.

_Whatever you say, Itachi-chan_, he thought, cheerily.

Glancing at the dark haired senior out of the corner of the eye, Misao saw that his attention was fixed on the slice of cake placed before him. For a moment, a brief, _brief_ moment, she wondered if she, perhaps, shouldn't have said those things about him. After all, it wasn't as though she really thought that of him. He was ---

_Whoa. Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, _she thought, bringing her thoughts to an abrupt halt. _What was _that_ about? I _don't_ think that of him? Of course I do! He's the absolute worst! Remember? _

Her eyes narrowed in agreement.

_But then…maybe he's not…_so_ bad all the time…_she thought, remembering how he had more or less gotten Hikaru to leave her room that morning. What he said then…had almost sounded… _Argh, it doesn't matter. He's just horrible, horrible, _horrible_!_

"Mou, Itachi-chan, that's mean…" commented Honey, pouting up at her.

"Huh?" She was surprised to see the disapproving expression on the short senior's face.

"Takashi's not _horrible_," said Honey. "He's really very nice, you know, you just don't know him well enough yet."

Misao's eyes widened in horror. _I didn't…say that out loud. Did I? Oh god…_ She glanced at the dark haired senior, only to see him staring impassively at her, before he looked away.

"I didn't mean-" she stopped, wondering why she was flushing. What didn't she mean? That he was horrible? Or that she didn't mean to say it out loud?

Honey stared at her for a moment longer, before he wisely decided not to press the issue. Instead, he decided to ask his friend about what he had noticed about her limping.

"Ne, Itachi-chan…is something wrong with your foot?" Misao sent him a sharp look. "You've been limping…" clarified Honey, "All day, ne Takashi?"

Seeing his cousin was sending him a pointed look, Mori nodded slowly.

"Aa."

Misao frowned, bristling almost automatically.

"Why, am I not allowed to limp when I feel like it?" she asked, defensively. Honey's eyes widened.

"Eh? No, no, nothing like that, Itachi-chan, I just-"

"-Well there's no need to-"

"There is no need to lose your temper. Mitsukuni is just…concerned."

Misao glared at the dark haired senior, stopping abruptly when she saw the disapproving expression on his face. The disapproving expression directed at _her_. Who did he think he was to look at her like that? It wasn't like he was perfectly polite anyway! Or any of them, for that matter!

But she bowed her head, somewhat embarrassed. Whatever the rest of them were like, Honey-sempai…well, he was…nice, wasn't he? If you were to leave aside that annoying curiosity of his that is…

"I'm sorry," she muttered, to the table. Silence fell upon them, and she resisted the urge to fidget again. Why, _why_ had she crumbled under her grandfather's threats and accompanied the hosts here? Why?

She sighed. "I injured myself," she said, slowly, not looking at either of her seniors. "When I jumped out of bed this morning," she continued.

Honey looked surprised.

"How?" he asked, concerned.

Misao shrugged.

"I don't know. Well, my ankle's really sore…and I did manage to step on a piece of glass-"

"-_Glass? _Itachi-chan, are you alright? Did you take it out?!"

"Whoa, calm down," said Misao, as she saw the short senior sit up straight in his seat. "And yes, I managed to get the sliver out, and dress the cut properly."

"But how did you step on glass---ah, never mind," said Honey, as he saw the dark expression flash across his friend's face. "But what about your ankle?"

Misao shrugged again.

"I don't know, maybe I landed wrong on it? All I know is that it hurts…"

Honey frowned.

"And you've been walking around with us too…" His large eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so sorry, Itachi-chan! We should never have asked you to come with us. Or we should have taken greater notice of the fact that you weren't-"

"-It's fine, Honey-sempai, calm down," cut in Misao, shaking her head at his behaviour. "I'm a big girl, you know. I'd like to think I can handle this kind of pain…"

She wasn't entirely comfortable with the disbelieving looks her two seniors sent her. Had she really made her pain that noticeable? What was wrong with her? What would Aoshi-sama say if he were to find out she couldn't handle such a silly, superficial bit of pain? "Er…I wonder how Haruhi's doing…" she mused, desperate to change topic.

"We should do something for your ankle, Itachi-chan," commented Honey, ignoring her query. He glanced sideways, at his stoic cousin. "Ne, Takashi?"

Mori stared blankly at his cousin. Why was he looking at him like that…? Was he supposed to do something…? "Ne, Takashi?"

_Uh…_

"Aa," he said, somewhat meekly, even as he wondered where his cousin was going with this, for he brightened at once at his answer.

"Don't worry, Itachi-chan, Takashi will help you," said Honey, with a grin.

"What?" asked Misao, just as Mori turned to his cousin. _I will…?_ Honey nodded.

"A little massage should help," he said, before he turned to his cousin, an expectant look on his face.

_A little massage –_ Mori's grey eyes widened ever so slightly. _What_ was he supposed to do? She'd kill him if he so much as entertained the thought of touching her _anywhere_. Not that he entertained such thoughts, of course. But, still-

"Uh, no, it's fine Honey-sempai, really. I should be able to-"

"-We're not done with our shopping spree yet, Itachi-chan. And we'll be walking around a lot more…" Misao cringed at the thought.

"Really, Honey-sempai, it's fine. I'll manage somehow and-"

"-Takashi just wants to help, Itachi-chan. Ne, Takashi?"

_I do…?_

"…Aa…"

Misao stared at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"But-"

Mori sighed as he sensed his cousin's eyes on him. He knew that he was the one that tended to the injuries that they received during sparring –it had been his duty, ever since they were young children, starting first with his younger brother, and then with Mitsukuni and his brother. But still…surely his cousin knew that _this_ case was different. He'd like to live to see another day after all.

But evidently, he had no choice in the matter.

"Put your leg up," he directed, impassively, as he glanced at the dark haired girl.

"I will _not_," snapped Misao.

"…I will just check to see if you have sprained it, or anything of the sort." Why did it seem as though he was convincing her to do as he said?

Misao just stared at him.

"…It can't be sprained…right?"

Mori shrugged.

"I will check…" A few moments of silence passed by, before the dark haired girl sighed heavily. She normally wouldn't care to do as they asked, but her ankle _was_ hurting…and if she had done something to it, she wouldn't be able to attend kendo practice. And if she wasn't able to learn more…then what would _he_ say whenever he got back home?

Grumbling under her breath, she brought her foot up onto the cushioned seat, carefully taking off her sneaker, before she looked up at him. _Here goes_, she thought, before she put her foot back down and reached out with it until she hit something hard…something that _felt_ like a knee.

Mori tensed as he felt the foot on his jeans-clad knee, tensing even more as he realized whose foot it was. He felt her fumble around as her foot fought for some form of purchase, and he quickly reached out with his hands and gently placed it on his thigh before she could…fumble around…_elsewhere_.

"Just hurry it up," muttered Misao, trying –and failing- to intimidate him with a glare. Nodding, Mori moved his hand around her swollen ankle, taking care not to disturb the wad of plaster that he noticed on her heel –no doubt where the…glass-wound was.

As he prodded the swollen lump on her ankle, he felt her muscles tense just as he heard the soft hiss from her. Slowly, carefully, he pressed his long fingers around the swollen lump, noting the red tint that appeared on the pale skin once he removed his fingers.

Misao hissed again, gritting her teeth. "Do you _have_ to do that?" she snapped, irritably. When she received no answer, she made to move her leg away from his hands, only to find that he had a stronger grip on it than she had expected.

Honey stared from his cousin, to what he could see of his friend's ankle, to his friend, an unreadable expression on his face despite the fact that there was a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Um…I'm just going to go and see what else they have on the menu," he said, quietly. "To see if there's something we can…ah, get for the others too…" Before his cousin or friend could say anything, he jumped out of his seat and rushed away, only then allowing a devious smile to form on his lips.

Misao stared after him, bemused.

"Your cousin is weird," she muttered, shaking her head. She winced as fingers pressed her injured ankle once more. "Owie…_must_ you do that?"

"…Sorry…" Ceasing his prodding, Mori slipped one hand underneath her ankle and brought his other hand up to just below where her toes started. Once he was sure he had a firm enough grip, he started to turn her ankle, slowly.

"Ow, ow…_ow_…!"

"The pain will go down after a while…" he mumbled, as he concentrated on turning her ankle clockwise, before pausing for half a moment and beginning to turn it anti-clockwise. When he received no pained hiss at that movement, he glanced up at her. "Does that hurt?" he asked, quietly.

Misao's brows were furrowed as she shook her head.

"…Not that much, actually," she mumbled, after a while. "It's what you did before that hurt…"

Mori nodded to himself, glancing down at her swollen ankle once more before he relaxed.

"It is not serious, then. Probably just a slight sprain."

"Really?" He nodded. "Then why does it hurt so damn much?" He was quiet for a while, before he shrugged.

"Sometimes, walking helps with small sprains, for you can walk them off," he mumbled, from his own experience, "but there are times when rest is still best, even for small sprains."

"Oh."

As he continued to tend to her ankle, he could sense that she wanted to ask him something, but was hesitating. He wasn't going to push her; he was just surprised that she was…not screaming bloody murder at him, for touching her.

Not that he was doing anything inappropriate, of course, he thought, hurriedly, expertly brushing aside the memory of her appearance earlier that morning, with her rumpled hair and her lose pyjama top hanging off her shoulders…

_Ankle. Swollen ankle. Sprained ankle. __Focus._

"How do you...know all of this?"

Mori hesitated as he continued to turn her ankle.

"I have a younger brother," he supplied, earning a grin from the dark haired girl.

"Heh, I wouldn't have minded that," she mused, causing him to look up at her. "Having a younger brother, I mean," she added hastily.

He didn't know if it was the unreadable expression on her face, or the wistful note in her voice…but he couldn't help but recall Okina's words from earlier that morning. About how…lonely she really was. He hadn't really thought about that before, because, really, she didn't act as though she was…lonely.

Though maybe that temper of hers was a result of that…?

They remained in silence after that. Unwilling to force herself to think of something to speak of, Misao settled for relaxing into her cushioned seat, pressing her head against the cushion as she closed her eyes.

Mori glanced up at her as he felt her relax, and quickly averted his eyes back to her ankle. Where was Mitsukuni? Surely he couldn't be taking so long to look at what the menu had to offer?

"Ano…excuse me…" came a meek, female voice, startling him out of his thoughts. He glanced to his left, at where a short haired young woman stood, an apologetic expression on her face. Misao sent her a somewhat disgruntled look as she was forced to open her eyes.

"Yeah?"

The young woman smiled at her.

"Well, I was just wondering if you two needed this chair here," she said, as she gestured to Mitsukuni's vacant seat.

Misao opened her mouth to tell her she was sorry, but the chair _was_ needed, when she suddenly noticed the reddening expression on her face.

_Huh?_ Following her gaze, she saw it had settled on…Mori. She held back a snort. _Yeah, trust _him_ to attract all that attention_, she thought, acidly, as she glared at him.

"Sorry, but we sort of do need-"

"-Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed the young woman, her face very red by now. "I didn't mean to…to interrupt anything…"

_Interrupt what?_

"Interrupt what?" asked Misao, knowing that her companion was just as puzzled as she was. The young woman flushed further as she glanced at…Mori? Or was it something…else?

"I'm so sorry. P-Please, do go on…" She half turned to go, when she suddenly looked at them again. "Although…perhaps it would be…uh…better if you two were to go somewhere…more private? That way you won't need to worry about anyone seeing you and-" she flushed again as she gestured at Mori's lap.

Realization seemed to dawn on Misao and Mori at the same time, for the hands on her leg loosened their grip just as she made to pull her leg away from him.

"Ouch –it's not what you think!" exclaimed Misao, vehemently. "Really, it's not! I've just sprained my ankle and he was…he was just trying to see if-"

But the young woman simply smiled at her, sending her a knowing look before leaving them.

Leaving them in a very, _very_ awkward silence.

_Oh god,_ thought Misao, _oh god, she did not, she _did not_ think that…that I was…that he –that _we_ were…!_

Mori stared at the table, a faint tinge of red spreading across his cheeks as he slowly moved his hands back into his pockets.

Well now, _this_ was awkward.

"Itachi-chan, how's your ankle now?" chirped Honey cheerily, as he bounced towards them with a takeaway box in his hands. "I got us all some more –" he stopped short when he saw his friend's reddened face, and his cousin's reluctance to meet his gaze. "…Eh? Is everything alright? Takashi? Itachi-chan?"

Misao swallowed against…whatever it was that was making it difficult for her to string a proper sentence together.

"Uh, if you're done, Honey-sempai, maybe we should just…er, go…" she stammered, never once looking at him.

Honey tilted his head to a side.

"But I thought you wanted Takashi to massage your-"

"-NO!" She shook her head. "No, it's…it's fine, really. I feel…better now." She turned her head in the dark haired senior's direction, although she didn't look at him. "Thanks," she muttered, quietly.

Mori nodded, keeping his eyes averted as well.

Honey stood aside as they both stood up, moving around the table. Had he missed something while he had been gone? Something that made them both seem as though they were…embarrassed?

_Mou,_ he thought, as he followed them outside, casting a curious glance at a group of seated young women as they giggled as they walked by them, pointing at his cousin and their new friend.

_What's going on?_

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter. And a belated Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you have a wonderful and prosperous new year too, in case I don't manage to finish the next chapter before then!

Cheers,

Siriusgirl1


End file.
